


The Movie

by NUMBER1ANGIRL



Series: The Movie [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers See Infinity War, Fangirl Peter, Fangirl Shuri, Jealous Wanda Maximoff, Multi, Talkative Avengers, characters watch their movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 35,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NUMBER1ANGIRL/pseuds/NUMBER1ANGIRL
Summary: The Avengers watch a movie that could change their lives for the better....





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever!!! Please don't leave any bad comments please!
> 
> This fic takes place about a week or two after the events of Spider Man: Homecoming. What that means is that the Rogues have been on the run for only about 3 months. In this timeline, that also means that Dr. Strange, Thor: Ragnarok, and Black Panther have also taken place already (That is about Marvel's Timeline already). 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy, and will try to update this as much as possible.

     "What the hell is _he_ doing here?!?!" Tony's scream could be heard all the way from the lobby of the compound... and the building was 26 stories. Peter Parker heard the scream on his way to Mr. Stark's lab. Quick as he could, he ran to the elevator. Hitting the button on the Avenger's living quarters took way too longer than he wanted. 

     By the time Peter found his way to the living room, he was greeted by a strange sight. Tony Stark held a one-armed James Barnes in a head lock. The Falcon was trying to wrestle past Colonel Rhodes, who blocked his way. Captain America seemed to be settling an internal conflict as to help which friend. Black Widow watched intently, but made no movement as to help any of the parties. The Scarlet Witch sat on a sofa with crossed legs looking bored, Vision sitting next to her... Hawkeye loomed over them watchfully. A man that Peter knew as the King of Wakanda looked nervous at the conflict, while a teenager stood next to him filming the fight on her phone. A very serious woman held a spear looking ready for a fight. 

     "Uh... What's going on?" Peter asked. He barely got a look from the Wakandan crew, but Vision did look up and give the teenager an apolegetic look. Apparently Vision's movement, caused the woman next to him to look up too. Her eyes widened at the sight of Peter. 

     "Mr. Stark!" Vision's usually calm voice raised higher. That most certainly got everyone else's attention on the boy. Tony turned his head on him. A small smile rose on his face.

     "Hey kid! What're you doing here?" That made Peter confused. He tilted his head at his mentor, who still held the Winter Soldier in a choke hold. 

     "You invited me!" Peter said. He held his phone in one hand. "I got some yrxt saying to meet you... But I'm still banned from this floor so..." He put his hands up in a surrender gesture. Rhodes turned to Tony. 

     "You banned him?!?" 

     "You know what happens to stray cats! You feed them and they keeping coming back." At that exact moment The Ant Man came into the room with a large sub in his hand. He raised his hand in greeting. "See?" 

     "Well, we got the same text telling us that you wanted to reconcile with us... and it's movie night so..." Black Widow said, taking a seat next to Vision on the couch. "We thought we'd stop by!" She said, making herself home. 

     "Reconcile?!?" Tony yelled, which made Bucky wince since it was into his ear. "Why would I do that? _He_ is the last person in the world that I'd want to see!" 

     At that moment, the elavator door opened up again. A large blonde man and a doctor were the first people off the elevator, one of them walking confidently and the other looking quite nervous. Next off the elevator was a woman in a wierd assortment of street clothes and holding a bottle of whiskey. The final person was one that nobody had to be told who he was. 

     "You had to say it." Steve huffed out when Loki stood in the center of the room. 

     Tony finally let go of Bucky when Loki came in, but he made no act to move. "Why am I here again?" Questioned the woman. 

     "Becaused I told you that he had all the booze money could buy!" Loki said. The woman's face instantly lit up, and she made her way to look for the booze. An arrow whizzed past Loki's face and all eyes turned to the older man who held a bow in one hand and a quiver on his back. 

     "What's he doing here?" Clint asked, his eyes furious. 

     "What's she doing here?" Banner asked, his face turned into a scowl at Wanda. The Scarlet Witch, for all of her scariness, seemed to have quite the fear of the Hulk. She put her knees up and her face on the tops of her knees. Clint glared at Banner, but before anyone could say another word the elavator dinged again. 

     "I invited them all." A voice from the other side of the room echoed. When the elevator stopped it was to the wierdest bunch of people that Peter had ever saw. A woman with antennae, A green woman, a blue woman, a man in a long red coat, a tree, a racoon, and a grey man with red tattoos all over him. 

      An older man with a red cape came into full view of everyone. "My name is Dr. Stephen Strange and the Earth is in danger, and the only way to help it is to- well..." The Dr. Strange pulled out a dvd case with a white piece of paper tucked into the wrap that said "PLEASE WATCH IMMEDIATELY" in bold writing. "To watch this DVD. I have not viewed it myself, the directions said to clearly gather everyone first. But, apparently whatever is on this disc could save the world." Strangely, that didn't even draw a gasp from the assembled crowd, Peter noted with utter awe. 

     "As long as Mr. Stark doesn't pick the movie I'm okay." Vision said with a shrug of his shoulders, not seeming to mind Tony's look of abject betrayel. However, several of the other Avengers nodded with Vision's words. 

     "Alright..." Dr. Strange said softly. "Roll Call!" Peter tried to remember all the names and the faces that went with them.

     Drax and Mantis sat on a love seat together. Groot, Rocket, and Nebula all piled onto a pink beanbag chair. Thor, Bruce Banner, Loki, Scott Lang and Shuri sat together on the floor with several blankets and pillows... along with their surprise guest Valkyrie. Wanda Maximoff, Vision, and Natasha Romanoff sat on the middle sofa (In that order). Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes, and Steve Rogers all occupied arm chairs right next to eachother (Not in that order). Peter Quill, Gamora, and Clint Barton all sat on a couch to the right of Wanda's arm; Clint was watching Wanda and Vision a bit too closely in Peter's oppinion. Stephen Strange sat in a comfortable looking loveseat. Tony, Rhodey, and Peter all occupied bar stools they dragged in from the kitchen. Finally, the Wakandan king T'Challa sat on a red beanbag chair, with his guard Okoye sitting dutifully beside him. 

     "Alright... Let's get this started." Thor said excitedly, clapping his hands together. A logo appeared on the screen  proclaming, "Marvel Studios". 

     "This is gonna be corny!" Valkyrie declared with a smile, as she took in a large swig of liquor. Several people shushed her, and with that the movie began.


	2. Thanos is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first scene of Avengers: Infinity War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first of all thank you to all of those people who read this. You have no idea how much that means to me, I didn't even really expect anyone to read this... so thank you! 
> 
> Second, all the chapters from here on out will be the titles of the scenes from the movie. I am using the direct subtitles, so if I get this wrong, it's not me writing. 
> 
> Finally, I own no rights. All rights got to MARVEL Studios. 
> 
> Everyone enjoy!!!

     "Wait, wait! Vision, pause the movie!" The red man did as asked. Tony stood up, his arms wide. He took in a big breathe. "Okay, predictions for this movie!" Everybody groaned. This is what Tony did every movie night. He would come up with a list of predictions, which usually turned out to be right, and would make the other Avengers bets on it. Needless to say that they usually failed miserably against the billionair genius... well, except for Vision who didn't participate in thought that it wouldn't be fair for everyone else. 

     "Anyway... 1.Steve dies!" Exclamations of outrage came out at this, before Tony held up his hands and continued, "2. I die!" This didn't keep any groans down. "3. Wanda and Vision become canon!" Almost everyone gave eachother strange looks, except for Shuri, Peter, and Natasha who gave eachother a nod and wink. "4. Thor saves the day..." Thor smiled brightly at that, "And ultimately dies!" Another round of groans. 

     "You terra are so morbid," Gamora mutters, "First the town with sticks up their butts and now this..." Quill shook his head at her, and the rest of the group simply settled for turning to the T.V..

     "Vision?" Sam asked, and the synthezoid turned on the television. 

 

**This is the Asgardian Refugee vessel Statesman.**

 

The Asgardians looked at eachother. Tony could tell something was wrong. "This can't be," Loki muttered softly. "We were just there. We teleported from there." All of the Avengers shared looks.

   

_**(People Whimpering and Screaming)** _

**We are under assault! I repeat we are under assault!**

"A group of Asgardians could surely hold their own. Right?" T'Challa asked. The three Asgardians fro the front all tensed. It seemed, that even they didn't have the answers. 

 

**The engines are dead, life support failing!**

**Requesting aid from any vessel within range! We are 22 jump points out of Asgard!**

**Our crew is made up of Asgardian families! We have very few soldiers here!"**

That line drew a few gasps out of the group assembled. Valkyrie hung her head. Thor hid his face in his hands, and even Loki looked ready to tear up a bit.

     "You spoke too soon brother!" Shuri hissed against her blanket clad hand.

 

**(A scene of a space battle takes place upon the wall-length flat screen)**

**This is not a warcraft! I repeat this is not a warcraft!**

Valkyrie gasped. Thor hid his hands in his face, "That's our ship!" he moaned dejectedly. 

     Shuri gently patted him on the arm to offer her condolences. The young princess, herself, seemed to let a tear or two fall. 

   

**(A large warcraft appears, and fires on the smaller ship)**

 

"No!" Nebula hisses at the sight of the ship.

     Gamora takes in a deep breathe, and clenches one of her fists into a ball. Nobody asks them about this. 

 

**(Inside the ship, flames roar over Heimdall)**

 

"Heimdall!" Thor yells, his face a red mess. This seems to be hitting him incredibly hard. 

     "A friend of yours?" Rhodey asks, his voice gentle sympathy. Thor mearly nods, and buries his face in his hands again. 

 

**Ebony Maw: Hear me and rejoice!**

**(Ebony Maw stands over a body of an Asgardian)**

**Ebony Maw: You have had the privelege of being saved by the great Titan!**

 

     "What did this guy smoke?" Scott asked from his perch next to Valkyrie. The woman swiftly hit him with the bottom of her bottle, leaving Scott with a bruised shoulder. Never joke when an Asgardian is trying to mourn.

     Gamora's fist crashed down onto her leg with a thump, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Nebula's face scrunched up with an unknown fury. Still the others did not say anything. 

     

 **Ebony Maw: You may think this is suffering. No. It is salvation!** **Universal scales tipped toward balance (Shows Ebony Maw's face) because of your sacrifice.**

"What is up with that dude's face?" Tony muttered, his face scrunched up in disgust with the way this was turning out. Valkyrie threw her bottle at him, landing at an identical bruising spot on Scott. "Ow! It's a serious question?" The Asgardian glared at him. 

 

 **Ebony Maw: S** **mile.**

**(Corvus Glaive stabs someone)**

**Ebony Maw: For even in death, you have become children of Thanos.**

 

     The name has an explosive reaction. Drax's face morphed into one of undetermined rage. Nebula, like her sister, slammed her fist against her leg. Quill's eyes bugged out of his head and instantly put an arm around Gamora. Groot... looked basically the same. 

 

**(Loki appears, still standing)**

 

Identical glares find Loki, who is watching the screen with utter horror. Valkyrie tilts her head, "Am I just drunk, or are there two of you?" 

 

**(A man in golden armor appears)**

**Thanos: I know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right... yet to fail, nonetheless.**

**(Picks Thor up)**

**It's frightening. Turns the legs to jelly. But I ask you, to what end?** **Dread it, run from it...**

**(Loki being threatened by the Black Order) destiny arrives all the same.**

**Thanos: And now it's here. Or should I say... I am. (Shows the gauntlet with the power stone)**

 

"Is that?" Rocket whispered, is triangular jaw going slack. 

     "It can't be..." Quill muttered. 

     "Anything is possible where he is concerned." Gamora whispered. That did it. 

     Tony fixed Gamora with a glare, "How do you know this guy?" He hissed. He only hissed, though, because of the sound. Gamora's fist clenched once more. 

     "He is... was our, me and Nebula's adopted father." Several people took deep breathes, giving Gamora and Nebula the side eye.

 

**(Thor spitting blood): You talk too much**

 

That got a rye chuckle out of a few of them. "Why are you laughing?!?" Thor exclaimed, his face tinted pink with embarrassment. 

     "Because..." Shuri explained, the laugh still in place on her face. "Things are so dark that we need to laugh at something!" 

 

**Thanos: The tesseract. Or your brother's head. I assume you have a preference.**

 

"The tesseract?!?" Clint barked, outraged. 

     "It's alright! I assume Loki has a wonderful exlpanation!" Thor said, a little too cheerful. Thor gently patted Loki on the back, nodding his head in encouragement.

 

**Loki: Oh I do. Kill away!**

 

Everybody booed and hissed. One person even threw popcorn at Loki. We may never know who the culprit was (*Cough, cough* Clint *Cough, cough) 

 

**(Thanos puts the power stone to Thor's temple)**

**(Loki starts to tear up) Alright stop!**

     Loki waited for an applause that never came. "Really? Nothing for that act of bravery?" More popcorn was thrown at him. "Really Barton?!?" 

     "It wasn't me!" (*Cough, cough* Totally him *Cough, cough*) 

 

**Thor: We don't have the tesseract! It was destroyed on Asgard!**

**(Loki makes the tesseract appear)**

**Thor: You really are the worst brother.**

 

"I'll drink to that!" Valkyrie cried to no one in particular. 

     "You'll drink to anything!" Loki shot back. 

     "So will I." Clint told Valkyrie as she handed him a shot glass and they clinked them together. 

     "You really should see someone about that Clint." Vision said in a monotone voice from the couch. Loki shot him a smile. 

     "I like him." He said, not noticing how Clint rolled his eyes. 

 

**Loki: I assure you brother... the sun will shine on us again.**

**(Thanos chuckling): Your optimism is misplaced Asgardian.**

**Loki: Well, for one thing, I'm not Asgardian. And for another... we have a hulk.**

 

"Plagerism!" Tony called out to the group. 

     "I had faith in you Loki!" Shuri shouted. 

     "Never doubted you!" Peter exclaimed excitedly. 

     "Welcome to the fold! It sucks..." Wanda said, but a smile warmly on place. 

     "Why do all the kids like Loki?" Bruce asked from his spot next to Thor. 

     "Because I am everyone's favorite Avenger!" 

 

**(Hulk roaring, comes into view)**

**(Loki tackles Thor and drops tesseract)**

**(Hulk beats up Thanos)**

**(Cull Obsidian tries to help, but Ebony Maw stops him)**

**Ebony Maw: Let him have his fun.**

 

"What- what does that mean?" Bruce asked worriedly. He turns around and notices Natasha pursing her lips. "Nat?" 

     "Well... their is only one way that somebody can have fun fighting the Hulk..." 

 

**(Thanos beats the Hulk)**

 

Everybody simply stares at the screen. Sure, lot's of people have come close to beating Hulk. He nearly lost that fight with Fenris, and let's not forget the Abomination. Hulkbuster almost gave him a run for his money... but none of them had left either persona this broken. 

 

**(Thor breaks a pipe on Thanos's head)**

**(Thanos kicks Thor backwards, and Ebony Maw locks him up in metal)**

**(Heimdall raises his hand)**

**Heimdall: Allfathers... let the dark magic flow through me one last... time.**

**(The bifrost lifts Hulk and carries him away)**

**(Thanos takes the glaive from Corvus Glaive)**

**Thanos: That was a mistake.**

**(Heimdall turns to Thor, and Thanos stabs him in the chest)**

**Thor: No!**

 

Both the Thor on the big screen and in the Avenger's compound screamed at the exact same time. Loki hung his head and gently placed a hand on Thor's shoulder. "It was all my fault." Loki muttered dejectedly. 

     "Yes," Clint answered with a nod of his head, "Yes it was." 

 

**(Heimdall dies)**

**Thor: You're going to die for that.**

**(Ebony Maw raises his hand and covers Thor's mouth)**

**(Ebony Maw raises hand to mouth): Shhh...**

**Ebony Maw: My humble personage... bows before your grandeur. No other being has ever had the might... nay, the nobility... to wield not one but two infinity stones.**

 

Vision tensed on his couch, as did Wanda beside him. Loki scoffed, "I wielded the scepter, _and_ opened a gateway to another dimension! Check that Voldemort..." 

     "Did he seriously just say 'the nobility'. Because, I've seen this guy for like 5 minutes already, and I most definitely don't like him!" 

     "SHHH!" Vision hissed through clenched teeth. The yellow in his forehead glowing violently. 

 

**Ebony Maw: The universe lies withing your grasp.**

**(Thanos breaks the tesseract, showing the space stone)**

"Hey Vision! That kind of looks like your..." Steve's face falls instantly. Everyone turns their faces to see the distraught humanoid, his eyes wider and his mouth slightly parted. This was the worst they'd ever seen him. 

     "Wait..." Loki said, looking at the stone in the center of Vision's head. "You broke my scepter?!?"  

     "No! Techinally we did not!" Tony clarified with a raised finger, "A crazy homicidal robot bent on world genocide broke it!" 

 

**(Thanos puts the space stone into the gauntlet)**

**Thanos: There are two more stones on Earth. Find them, my children, and bring them to me on Titan.**

**Black Order: Father we will not fail you.**

**Loki: If I might interject.**

**(Loki comes out of corner)**

**Loki: If you're going to Earth, you might want a guide.**

 

"Why am I not surprised?" Clint asked menacingly. 

     "Probably because you see Loki the same way everyone else saw me after I joined the team." Wanda grumbled under her breathe, only enough for Clint to hear. Of course, he pretended not to hear her and went to silently critiqueing the movie.

 

**Loki: I do have a bit of experience in that arena.**

**Thanos: If you consider failure experience.**

**Loki: I consider experience experience.**

**Loki: Almighty Thanos... I, Loki, prince of Asgard...**

**(Loki looks at Thor)**

**Loki: Odinson... the rightful king of Jotunheim... god of mischief...**

**(A dagger appears in Loki's hand): Do hereby pledge to you...**

 

"Loki! What are you doing?" Thor asked in bewilderment. 

 

**Loki: My undying fidelity.**

**(Loki tries to stab Thanos, but Thanos stops him)**

**Thanos: Undying? You should choose your words more carefully.**

**(Thanos grabs Loki by the neck)**

 

"Loki!" 

 

**(Loki struggles against Thanos's hold)**

**Loki: You... will never be... a god.**

**(Thanos breaks Loki's neck)**

**(Thor muffled): No!"**

 

"NO!" Thor, Shuri, and Peter all yelled at the same time. 

     T'Challa and Tony both gave their respective teenager's wierd looks. "I... was the biggest... Loki stan!" Shuri yelled with tears in her eyes. "Now what am I going to obsess over?!?"

     "Peter?" Tony asked quietly. 

     Peter tried to wipe the tears from his face. "Ditto." 

 

**(Thanos drops Loki by Thor's feet)**

**Thanos sets the ship ablaze and teleports away.** **Thor breaks free and cries over Loki's body "No. Loki."** **The ship explodes.**

"Did Thor just die?" Scott asks from his seat. He looks bewildered. 

     "Well Tony, looks like that's a bet you aren't going to win!" Sam chirped from his seat, so of course Valkyrie threw an empty bottle at him similar to how she threw at Scott and Tony. 

 

**(The Bifrost bridge soars past the solar system, before landing on Earth)**

**(At the Sanctum Santorum, Dr. Strange and Wong talk about lunch)**

**Dr. Strange: Seriously, you don't have any money?**

**Wong: Attachment to the material is detachment from the spiritual.**

**Dr. Strange: I'll tell the guys at the deli. Maybe they'll make you a metaphysical ham on rye.**

**Wong: Oh. Wait, wait, wait. I think I have 200.**

**Dr. Strange: Dollars?**

**Wong: Rupees.**

**Dr. Strange: Which is?**

**Wong: Buck and a half.**

**(Dr. Strange sighs): What do you want?**

**Wong: I wouldn't say no to a tuna melt.**

**(The Bifrost send Bruce Banner through the stair case)**

**(The wizards race to the broken staircase)**

**Bruce Banner: Thanos is coming. He's coming.**

**(Dr. Strange and Wong look at eachother)**

**Dr. Strange: Who?**

**AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR (LOGO)**


	3. Infinity Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter of the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'd like to say thank you to anybody that has read this. A special thanks to all those that left Kudos on this work, I really appreciate it. 
> 
> I might post later on today. I'm estimating about 22 chapters, and I will keep working on this diligently. But, you should know that it takes a lot of time to write down the movie part of this fic, and I hope I'm doing it well!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

     "Should we go onto the next chapter?" Stephen asked, the first time he'd spoken since in those dreaded 10 minutes. 

     "There's more?" Thor wailed. The poor guy had just seen his brother, best friend, and him all killed in a little less than 10 minutes. That was not something that you just came back from. "How much more?" 

     Dr. Strange hesitated, "About 20 chapters... each of them about 9-10 minutes."

     "There's two and a half hours left of this?!?!" Scott yelled. "This stuff is traumatic af! And I was in prison! Two times! That is not good!" 

     "Press play." Vision whispered softly, and all looked at him... Mantis a little too much. Some of the group seemed to be avoiding his eye contact, or worse, looking at the Mind Stone. "We need to know what happens. And based on what we saw, we're terribly outnumbered. We need all the help we can get."

     Tony nodded, before Vision gave him a pointed look. "Oh!" He realized, scrambling to pick the remote up from where he'd dropped it on the floor. "I took the remote from you!" Tony pressed play, and then handed the remote back to Vision.

 

**(At a park)**

**Tony Stark: Slow down, slow down. I'll spell it out for you.**

**Pepper Potts: You're totally rambling.**

**Tony Stark: No I'm not.**

**Pepper Potts: You lost me.**

**Tony Stark: Look, you know how you have a dream and in this dream you gotta pee.**

 

"Wonderful start of conversation." Shuri muttered from the floor. Tony threw popcorn at her, only for Okoye to catch the pieces in her mouth before they hit their target. 

 

**Pepper Potts: Yeah.**

**Tony Stark: Okay. And then you're like 'Oh my God. There's no bathrooms what am I gonna do? Oh, someone's watching. Oh, I'm gonna go in my pants."**

**Pepper Potts: Right. And then you wake up and in real life you actually have to pee.**

**Tony Stark: Yes**

**Pepper Pots: Yeah. Okay. Everbody has that.**

 

"I've never had that..." Steve also muttered. However, this time the popcorn hit the victim. 

 

**Tony Stark: Right, that's the point I'm trying to make. Apropos of that, last night I dreamt we had a kid. It was so real. We name him after your eccentric uncle. Uh, what's his name? Morgan! Morgan.**

 

"Woah, Tony! You're a big boy!" Rhodey hooted patting Vision on the back.

     Peter scoffed at the display, "Hurtful!" He then turned to the red synthezoid, "Is this how it feels to be you?" 

     Vision annunciated each word with his hands, "Everyday of my life!"

 

**Pepper Potts: Right. So you woke up...**

**Tony Stark: Naturally.**

**Pepper Potts: And thought that we were...**

**Tony Stark: Expecting.**

**Pepper Potts: Yeah.**

**Tony Stark: Yes?**

**Pepper Potts: No.**

**Tony Stark: I had a dream about it. It was so real.**

**Pepper Potts: If you wanted to have a kid...**

**(She unwraps Tony's jacket to show the housing component for nanite particles)  
**

**Pepper Potts: You wouldn't have done that.**

**Tony Stark: I'm glad you brought this up, 'cause it's nothing. It's just a housing component for nanite particles.**

 

"It worked!" Tony whooped, his fists raising in the air.

     Shuri scoffed, "I have had nanite technology working since you were still a start-up at MIT!" 

     "Besides, is that really what you should be the most happy about?" Steve asked concerned.

     "Like what?" Tony asked the group. 

     "Like that Ms. Potts has not broken up with you yet in the unforeseen years you two have been together." Vision whispered under his breathe, causing Wanda to almost spit her drink.

 

**Pepper Potts: You're not helping you're case, okay?**

**Tony Stark: No, this is detachable. It's not a...**

**Pepper Potts: You don't need that.**

**Tony Stark: I know, I had the surgery. I'm just trying to protect us... and future usses and that's it. Just in case theirs a monster in the closet. Instead of you know...**

**Pepper Potts: Shirts.**

**Tony Stark: You know me so well. You finish all my sentences.**

**Pepper Potts: God. You should have shirts in your closet.**

**Tony Stark: Yeah. You know what there should be? No more surprises. We're gonna have a nice dinner tonight. Show off this Harry Winston. Right? And we should have no more surprises. Ever. I should promise you.**

 

     "Wait... you're talking about babies and you're not married yet?" Steve asked, his eyes wide.

     "It's the 21st Century, dude!" Natasha called to him from her seat next to Vision. "Get with the times!" 

 

**Pepper Potts: Yes.**

**Tony Stark: I will.**

 

"You always were a bad liar." Loki mumbled from his seat on the floor, popcorn hitting his hair. And like I said, we have no idea who is doing this!!! (*Cough, cough* Don't listen to her *Cough, cough* Clint is mad with power!!! *Cough, cough*) 

 

**(Tony and Pepper kiss)**

 

Shuri and Peter make gagging noises.

 

**Pepper Potts: Thank you.**

**(A portal opens)**

**Dr. Strange: Tony Stark!**

 

 "Told you so!" Loki spoke loudly this time. 

 

**(Tony and Pepper break apart)**

**Dr. Strange: I'm Doctor Stephen Strange. I need you to come with me. Oh, uh, congratulations on the wedding, by the way.**

**Tony Stark: I'm sorry, you giving out tickets to something?**

**Dr. Strange: We need your help. It's not overselling it to say that the fate of the universe is at stake.**

**Tony Stark: And who's 'we'?**

**(Bruce Banner comes out of the portal)**

**Bruce Banner: Hey Tony.**

**Tony Stark: Bruce.**

**Bruce Banner: Pepper.**

**Pepper Potts: Hi.**

**(Bruce hugs Tony)**

**Bruce Banner: Oh.**

**Tony Stark: You okay?**

 

"That's a dumb question..." Scott Lang trails off from his sentence.

 

**(In the Sanctum Santorum)**

**(Wong shows a disply of the Infinity Stones): At the dawn of the universe, there was nothing. Then... boom. The Big Bang sent 6 elemental cyrstals... hurtling across the virgin universe. These Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence.**

**Dr. Strange: Space (The Blue One), Reality (The Red One), Power (The Purple One), Soul (The Orange One), Mind (The Yellow One)...**

 

     "Hey!" Drax calls out suddenly. "That looks like the thing in your head!" He points at Vision.

     "Oh my God!" Gamora says, before hiding her head in her hands.

     "Have you not been listening to anything we've said this entire time?" Quill asked, his shoulders shrugged.

     "I was watching the Rich Man's picture show!" 

 

**(Dr Strange opens the Eye of Agamotto): And Time (The Green One).**

**Tony Stark: Tell me his name again.**

**Bruce Banner: Thanos. He's a plague, Tony. He invades planets. He takes what he wants. He wipes out half the population. He sent Loki. The attack on New York, that's him.**

 

 All eyes fall on Loki. He lets out a weak chuckle, "Did I not mention that before?" This time everyone throws bits of popcorn at him.

**Tony Stark: This is it. What's our timeline?**

**Bruce Banner: No telling. He has the Power and Space stones. That already makes him the strongest creature in the whole universe. If he gets his hands on all six stones, Tony...**

**Dr. Strange: He could destroy life on a scale hitherto undreamt of.**

 

"Did you seriously just say 'hitherto undreamt of'?" Tony questioned Strange. 

     "Watch the movie please." Strange whispered back. 

 

**Tony Stark: Did you seriously just say 'hitherto undreamt of'?**

 

"HAH!" 

 

 **Dr. Strange: Are you seriously leaning on the Cauldron of the C** **osmos?**

**Tony Stark: Is that what it is?**

**(The Cape of Levitation swats Tony away from the Cauldron of the Cosmos)**

 

"Did that cape just slap him?" Rocket inquired. 

 

**Tony Stark: I'm going to allow that. If Thanos needs all six, why don't we just stick this one down a garbage disposal?**

**Dr. Strange: No can do.**

**Wong: We swore an oath to protect the Time Stone with our lives.**

**Tony Stark: And I swore off dairy... but then Ben & Jerry's named a flavor after me. **

**Dr. Strange: Stark Raven Hazelnuts.**

**Tony Stark: Not bad.**

**Dr. Strange: A bit chalky.**

**Wong: A Hunk of Hulk of Burning Fudge is our favorite.**

**Bruce Banner: That's a thing?**

 

"I thought everyone on Earth hated the Hulk!" Banner called to the team. 

     "Yeah, but that doesn't stop local High Schools from using Steve's promotional videos." Wanda replied, her head on Vision's shoulder. Clint bore his eyes into the duo with strange intensity.

     

**Tony Stark: Whatever. Point is, things change.**

**Dr. Strange: Our oath to protect the Time Stone cannot change. And this stone may be the best chance we have against Thanos.**

**Tony Stark: Yeah, so conversely, it may also be his best chance against us.**

**Dr. Strange: Well, if we don't do our jobs.**

**Tony Stark: What is your job exactly? Besides making balloon animals?**

**Dr. Strange: Protecting your reality, douchebag.**

 

"Clash of the egos'." Wanda muttered, earning her a laugh from Natasha and a glare from Tony. "What? I'm just the only person that admitted it."

 

**Bruce Banner: Okay, guys. Could we table this discussion right now? The fact is we have this stone. We know where it is. Vision is out there somewhere with the Mind Stone... and we have to find him now.**

**Tony Stark: Yeah, that's the thing.**

**Bruce Banner: What do you mean?**

**Tony Stark: Two weeks ago, Vision turned off his transponder. He's offline.**

 

"Why the hell are you offline?" Rhodey asked, recieving a shrug from Vision. The only person that didn't look confused about this was Natasha, who turned to Tony and winked at him. 

 

**Bruce Banner: What?**

**Tony Stark: Yeah.**

**Bruce Banner: Tony, you lost another superbot?**

 

"WHAT?!?" Wanda screamed, lunging at Bruce. The only thing that kept her down, was Vision's arm around her. 

     "Wanda, calm down. He didn't mean it!" Sam cried, shielding his head with his hands.

     "I dunno. I think he meant it a little." Natasha said while glaring daggers at Bruce. 

 

**Tony Stark: I didn't lose him. He's more than that. He's evolving.**

**Dr. Strange: Who could find Vision then?**

**(Stark quietly says): Shit. Probably Steve Rogers.**

 

"Did Steve, like, finally get over his war with technological advances?" Nat asked, her head cocked to the side. 

     Steve glared at her. "It's not a war! If I don't like technology, and technology doesn't like me, then why should I waste my time on it?!?" At this point Vision had calmed Wanda down, but she instantly started trying to get out of his hold at these words. 

 

**(Dr. Strange exapseratedly): Oh, great.**

**Tony Stark: Maybe. But...**

**Bruce Banner: Call him.**

**Tony Stark: It's not that easy. God, we haven't caught up in a spell, have we? No. The Avengers broke up. We're toast.**

**Bruce Banner: Broke up? Like a band? Like... like the Beatles.**

 

 "Or One Direction?" Shuri asked, her eyes wide.

     "Destiny's Child?" Peter asked, his shoulders hunched into a shrug.

     "I'm 40! Not a teenage girl!" Bruce yelled at them. 

     "Tony's 44, and _he's_ a teenage girl!" Rhodey responded. Tony looked up from staring at Wanda and Vision snuggling. 

     "What?"

 

**Tony Stark: Cap and I fell out hard. We're not on speaking terms.**

**Bruce Banner: Tony, listen to me. Thor's gone. Thanos is coming. It doesn't matter who you're talking to or not.**

**(Tony Stark sighs and takes out the burner phone Steve left for him)**

**Tony Stark: Flip phone.**

 

"My point made!"

     "Shut it Nat!" 

 

**(About to call, when he feels a large shake)**

**Tony Stark: Say, Doc, you wouldn't happen to be moving your hair, would ya?**

**Dr. Strange: Not at the moment, no.**

 

"Is there any a moment when you _could_ do that?" Valkyrie asked in excitement. Dr. Strange shook his head 'no'. "Then why even make that comment, dumbass?" She asked, rolling her eyes. 

 

**(Everybody sees birds flying off and debri being thrown everywhere)**

_**(People Screaming)** _

**(Tony Stark opens the door to see New York City in chaos)**

 

"What's going on?" Bucky asked in a whisper.

 

**(Tony Stark helping a woman up): You okay? Help him!**

**Wong: Banner!**

**Tony Stark: Wong! Look alive!**

**Bruce Banner: Go, go! We got it!**

**Tony Stark: F.R.I.D.A.Y. what am I looking at?**

**F.R.I.D.A.Y.: Not sure. I'm working on it.**

**Tony Stark: Hey! You might wanna put that Time Stone in your back pocket, Doc!**

**(Dr. Strange getting magic ready): Might wanna use it.**

**(Tony waits for a car to get thrown, before walking casually down the street)**

**(A doughnut-like spaceship has landed)**


	4. Fight for the Time Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter of the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, another chapter today. I worked over time to get this ready today.
> 
> I know I say this every chapter, but I really hadn't expected to get any reads on this, and the fact that I'm getting all of this positive feedback really makes my day. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys!!!

     "What?!?" Rocket calls in outrage. "That's it?!?" 

     "Of that chapter." Dr. Strange explains mildly. 

     "I am Groot." Groot groaned.

     "Usually, I would not agree with that language... but in this case: You heard the Tree!" Quill yells at Dr. Strange, and making it a little more clear what the tree had said with a certain finger.

     "What just happened?" Steve asked.

     "Basicall, Groot doesn't have a good vocabulary. The only words he can say are I, Am, and Groot... specifically in that order." Nebula rasps out from beside the raccoon and tree.

     "I know I'm a little late on asking this, but... how are we talking to a tree and raccoon?" Scott asks from his seat.

     "You're a raccoon!" Rocket shouts back at him. Scott backed away timidly. 

     "Vis?" Wanda asked, and with that Vision turned the movie on. Thankfully, neither of them noticed Tony and Natasha high fiving.

 

**(Peter Parker sits on a bus, when his Spidey Sense acts up)**

 

"Woah! I'm in this!" Peter said with amazement. 

     "It's why you were asked here..." Dr. Strange said in a tone that showed how impatient he was starting to become.

 

**(He turns around to see the doughnut-like spaceship)**

**Peter Parker: Ned, hey I need you to cause a distraction.**

**(Ned turns his head to see out the window)**

**Ned Leeds: Holy Shit. We're all gonna die! There's a spaceship!**

**(Ned and the rest of the bus, other than Peter, look out one of the windows)**

**Boy: What's going on?**

**Ned Leeds: Oh my God!**

**(Peter puts on his web shooter, and ducks out of an Emergency Exit window)**

 

"Wait... is that...?" Bucky's question was left out in the open. Nobody seemed to want to know.

 

**Stan Lee: What's the matter with you kids? You never seen a spaceship before?**

 

"I feel like I've seen him before." Tony said to the group. Several of them nodded their heads in agreement.

 

**(Peter puts on his mask on the side of the bus, and slings himself to help Tony)**

 

" _You're_ the Spider Man?!?" Sam exclaimed in fury.

     "Wow... when I called you kid... you're really a kid." Steve muttered, and his face looked kind of green.

     "How old are you?" Wanda asked.

     "15." Peter said bashfully. Vision had paused the movie when Sam had started yelling.

     Wanda grinned at him. "Do they have Steve's videos at your school?" She asked excitedly. Steve's eyes widened at this. Peter shakily nodded his head. "Are they as embarrassing as they seem?"

     "Let's just put it this way... he should have gotten a lot of money from them." Peter admitted. Wanda started giggling with glee.

     "First off, I never should have told you about those!" He told Wanda with a pointed glare. "Second off, I did not do those for the money!" Natasha's gaze made his eyes flicker away, before resting on Sam's raised eyebrow. "All right! Fine! They weren't originally for the money! But, by the time they made me do the patience video I was just glad I got $100 for each one." Steve hid his face in shame. Wanda continued to laugh.

     "Okay, if this is done, I'd like to finish this movie before these things come to pass!" Strange's yell echoed over the room. Wanda silenced and gave him a small glare, before nodding at Vision to press play again.

 

**(In the Over-Run City)**

**Tony Stark: F.R.I.D.A.Y., evac anyone South of 43rd Street. Notify first responders.**

**F.R.I.D.A.Y.: Will do.**

**(Dr. Strange casts a spell to stop the dust)**

**_(Sirens wailing in distance)_  
**

**(Dr. Strange winks, and Tony Stark scoffs.)**

**(Cull Obsidian and Ebony Maw teleport down from their space ship)**

**Ebony Maw: Hear me and rejoice. You are about to die at the hands of the Children of Thanos.**

 

"Would we be fighting _you_ if you were still with your father?" Tony questioned Gamora and Nebula. 

     Gamora huffed. "Let's just say that be glad you weren't fighting me."

     Tony dropped it at that.

 

**Cull Obsidian: *Speaks Alien Language***

**Be thankful... that your meaningless lives are now contributing...**

**Tony Stark: I'm sorry, Earth is closed today. You better pack it up and get outta here.**

**Ebony Maw: Stonekeeper. Does this chattering animal speak for you?**

 

"'Chattering Animal'?!?" Tony exclaimed in outrage.

     "I do believe that is what he called you." Loki said from his spot next to his brother. He'd quieted considerably since seeing his death, but when he did speak... he was still Loki.

 

**Dr. Strange: Certainly not. I speak for myself. You're trespassing in this city and on this planet.**

**Tony Stark: He means get lost, Squidward.**

**Ebony Maw: He exhausts me.**

 

"Plagerism!" Rhodes called to the group. Several of them laughed. Tony had his shoulders shrugged in disbelief.

 

**Cull Obsidian: *Speaks Alien Language***

**Ebony Maw: Bring me the stone.**

**Cull Obsidian: *Speaks Alien Language***

**Tony Stark: Banner, you want a piece?**

**Bruce Banner: Mmm, no, not really. But when do I ever get what I want?**

 

Banner sneaks a quick glance at Natasha, to see her glaring at the T.V. screen. Vision placed a comforting hand over her shoulder. The synthezoid really had moved beyond his capabilities since Bruce had last seen him. 

**Tony Stark: That's right.**

**Bruce Banner: Okay. Push!**

**(Bruce is trying to become the Hulk)**

**Tony Stark: It's been a while. It's gonna be good to have you, buddy.**

**Bruce Banner: Okay. Shh. Let me just... I need to concentrate here for a second. Come on, come on, man.**

**(Cull Obsidian smashes a car as he starts to charge)**

**Bruce Banner: God!**

**Tony Stark: Where's your guy?**

**Bruce Banner: I don't know. We've sort of been having a thing.**

 

"Still?!?" Valkyrie, Thor, and Loki all ask at the same time. Bruce mearly shrugs and tries not to look at Natasha anymore.

 

**Tony Stark: It's no time for a thing.**

"Plagerism..." Banner replies dully. 

     "Okay... Now you're all copying my bit. PLAGERISM!!!" Several people groaned.

**Bruce Banner: I know.**

**Tony Stark: That's the thing right there. Let's go.**

**(Bruce fails to turn into the Hulk, prompting Dr. Strange to give him a look)**

**Tony Stark: Dude, you're embarrassing me in front of the wizards.**

**Bruce Banner: Tony, I'm sorry. Either I can't, or he won't.**

**Tony Stark: It's okay. Hey, stand down. Keep an eye on him. Thank you.**

**Wong: I have him.**

**Bruce Banner: Damn it.**

**(Tony Stark calls on his Iron Man suit, and shoots Cull Obsidian down)**

 

"It works!" Tony exclaimed happily. He runs over to Vision and throws his arms around his neck from behind. "Thank you Robo-Son!!!" 

     Wanda only slightly hissed at the term for endearment. That let you know how sweet it was that Tony was saying that.

 

**Bruce Banner: Where'd that come from?**

**Iron Man: It's nanotech. You like it? A little something I...**

**(Ebony Maw shoots Iron Man into the air, and throws trees at the remaining few)**

**Dr. Strange: Dr. Banner, if the rest of your green friend won't be joining us...**

**(Dr. Strange opens up a portal, and sends Bruce and have a taxi into the park)**

 

"You nearly squashed me!" Bruce yelled.

     "It was safer than staying there!" Dr. Strange yelled back. Three chapters and these people already made him lose his patience.

 

**(Dr. Strange tries to hit Ebony Maw, but Iron Man beats him to it)**

**Iron Man: Gotta get that stone outta here, now.**

**Dr. Strange: It stays with me.**

**Iron Man: Exactly. Bye.**

**(Iron Man flys toward Ebony Maw, before being grabbed by Cull Obsidian's clamp)**

**Bruce Banner: Tony, you okay? How we doing? Good? Bad?**

**Iron Man: Really, really good. Really good. Do you plan on helping out?**

**Bruce Banner: I'm trying. He won't come out.**

**(Cull Obsidian crashes through a building and Tony saves Banner)**

**Iron Man: Hammer.**

**(The top of a tree falls onto Banner)**

**Bruce Banner: Come on, Hulk! What are you doing to me?**

**(Starts hitting himself)**

**Bruce Banner: Come out! Come out! Come out!**

 

"Don't you find it ironic that during Ragnarok you didn't want to be Hulk ever again. And now you're begging for him to come to you again?" Thor asked. He really did have the best intentions... but sometimes he could be really dim.

     "I'm laughing hysterically." Bruce told him.

 

**Hulk: No!**

**(Bruce falls backwards)**

**Bruce Banner: What do you mean, 'no'?**

**(Spider Man saves Iron Man from Cull Obsidian)**

**Spider Man: Hey, man. What's up, Mr. Stark?**

**Iron Man: Kid, where'd you come from?**

**Spider Man: A field trip to MoMa**

**(Cull Obsidian throws Spider Man away)**

**Spider Man: Uh, what is this guy's problem, Mr. Stark?**

**Iron Man: Uh, he's from space. He came here to steal a necklace from a wizard.**

 

"Really Stark?" Strange asked him from his seat.

     "While, I can't speak for my future self... is that not basically what happened?" Tony asked.

 

**(Spider Man and Iron Man fight Cull Obsidian, while Dr. Strange and Wong fight Ebony Maw)**

**(Ebony Maw incapacitates Wong, and places Dr. Strange in brick)'**

**Ebony Maw: Your powers are quaint. You must be popular with the children.**

 

"Hah!" 

     "Shut up Stark!"

 

**(Ebony Maw reaches for the Eye of Agamotto, but the necklace burns him)**

**Dr. Strange: It's a simple spell but quite unbreakable.**

**Ebony Maw: Then I'll take it off your corpse.**

**Dr. Strange: You'll find removing a dead man's spell troublesome.**

**Ebony Maw: You'll ony wish you were dead.**

**(Ebony Maw makes Dr. Strange unconscious)**

**(The Cloak of Levitation pulls Dr. Strange away from the Maw)**

 

"Where can I find me one of those?" Scott asked, eating another sub. 

     "Will you stop stealing my lunch?!?" Rhodes asked at noticing the sandwich in his hand.

     "How was I supposed to know it was yours?" Scott asked.

     "I'm the only person that actually lives here that eats!" 

 

**Ebony Maw: No!**

**(The Cloak flies past the park with Iron Man and Spider Man)**

**Iron Man: Kid, that's the wizard. Get on it.**

**Spider Man: On it!**

**(Spider Man swings after the Cloak and Ebony)**

**(Ebony Maw makes a billboard fly at Peter)**

**Spider Man: Not cool.**

**(The Cloak is snagged off of Strange, before Peter catches the Wizard)**

**Spider Man: Gotcha!**

**(Dr. Strange is caught by the spaceship beam)**

**Spider Man: Wait!**

**(Spider Man tries to hold on, but is brought into the beam)**

**Spider Man: Uh, Mr. Stark, I'm being beamed up.**

**Iron Man: Hang on, kid.**

**(Cull Obsidian almost stabs Iron Man, before Wong makes a portal)**

**(Cull Obsidian falls through the portal, and his arm is chopped off at the closing)**

**Bruce Banner: Oh!**

**(Bruce kicks the arm): Ugh.**

**Iron Man: Wong, you're invited to my wedding.**

 

"Okay! Wong's my favorite! I'll give you him for Rhodey!" 

     "Seriously?!?"  Rhodey asked, holding his newly accquired sub forcefully taken from Scott's hands.

     "Well, I need Happy, and Vision's my son! I can't trade them!" 

     "I don't want Rhodes! You can't have Wong! Also, I will be his plus one to your wedding." 

     Tony cursed under his breathe.

 

**(Iron Man flys away to the spaceship)**

**(Spider Man clings to the side of the spaceship)**

**Iron Man: Give me a little juice, F.R.I.D.A.Y..**

**(Iron Man rockets up to the large contraption)**

**(Ebony Maw walks onto the deck with Dr. Strange in tow, and pilots the ship)**

**Iron Man: Unlock 17:A.**

**(A valut opens and sends a rocket to the sky)**

**Iron Man: Pete, you gotta let go. I'm gonna catch you.**

**Spider Man: But you said save the wizard! I can't breathe.**

 

"You don't have oxygen Idiot!" Shuri yells, slapping the boy upside the head.

 

**(Spider Man takes off his mask)**

**Iron Man: We're too high up. You're running out of air.**

 

Shuri glowered at thinking the same thing as Tony Stark. 

 

**Peter Parker: Yeah. That makes sense.**

**(Peter falls right as the Iron Spider suit catches him)**

 

"Woah!!! Why didn't I take that when you offered it?!?" Peter exclaims.

     "Got me!" Tony shouts back, through gritted teeth.

 

**Spider Man: Mr. Stark, it smells like a new car in here!**

**Iron Man: Happy trails, kid. F.R.I.D.A.Y., send him home.**

"What?" Peter whined.

 

**F.R.I.D.A.Y.: Yep.**

**(A parachute opens up, and carries Peter away)**

**Spider Man: Oh come on!**

**(Iron Man breaks off a part of the wall of the ship to get on)**

**F.R.I.D.A.Y.: Boss, incoming call from Miss Potts.**

**Pepper Potts: Tony? Oh, my God. Are you all right? What's going on?**

**Iron Man: Yeah, I'm fine. I just think we might have to push our 8:30 res.**

**Pepper Potts: Why?**

**Iron Man: Just 'cause I'll probably not make it back for a while.**

**Pepper Potts: Tell me you're not on that ship.**

**Iron Man: Yeah.**

**Pepper Potts: God, no, please tell me you're not on that ship.**

**Iron Man: Honey, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I don't know what to say.**

**Pepper Potts: Come back here, Tony. I swear to God.**

 

"This is worse than their break-up." Vision moaned.

     Several pairs of eyes landed on him. "You were there?!?" Steve exclaimed.

     "I was the mediater between the argument that led to the break-up!" Vision groaned, placing his head back. If it was anyone else, you would've thought he had a seriously bad headache.

 

**Iron Man: Pep.**

**(Pepper Potts on wavering line): Come back here right now. Come back.**

**F.R.I.D.A.Y.: Boss, we're losing her. I'm going too.**

**(Spider Man holds on to the ship by a thread, and he looks down)**

**Spider Man: Oh, my God!**

**(Spider Man climbs into a closing compartment on the ship)**

**Spider Man: I shoulda stayed on the bus.**

**(Ebony Maw drives the spaceship into outer space)**

**(Back on the City Street)**

**(Bruce Banner picks up flip phone that Tony dropped)**

**Bruce Banner: Where you going?**

**Wong: The Time Stone's been taken. The Sanctum remains unguarded. What will you do?**

 

"WONG!!! NO!!!" Tony yells, getting to his knees and shaking his clenched fists.

**Bruce Banner: I'm gonna make a call.**

**(Wong closes the portal as Bruce makes the phone call)**


	5. Who The Hell Are You Guys?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourth chapter of the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm sorry that I didn't post yestereday. I was really busy, and I posted two chapters on Thursday, so... 
> 
> Thank you for all the positive feedback I've gotten from this story! I really appreciate it!!!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

     "Next chapter!" Okoye demands from her spot next to T'Challa. Several people jump at the general's voice. This was the first time she'd spoken since the Wakandan's arrived.

     "All right." Vision said as he pressed the play button on the remote, letting Wanda's head into the crook of his neck. Clint stared them down, before Wanda gave him the finger.

 

**(In Space)**

**(You hear "The Rubberband Man" by The Spinners)**

 

"What song is this?" Shuri asked, her head cocked to the side.

     "It's Rubberband Man!" Quill shouted with delight. Shuri's eyebrows raised, and his face slackened, "By the Spinners?!?"

     "You are speaking another language entirely." Peter said, his eyebrow furrowed as well. 

     "What's a Rubberband Man?" Wanda asked.

     "All right! Shut it!"

 

**(On the ship, Star-Lord sings to the song)**

**Star-Lord: Sing it, Drax!**

 

"Hey! It's me!" Drax shouted, his face lighting up. Several people groaned.

     "Yes it is!" Mantis said with equal enthusiasm.

 

**(Drax sleeps, Gamora lip-syncs to the song, Rocket yawns, and Groot is playing a video game)**

**Rocket: Why are we doing this again?**

**Gamora: It's a distress signal, Rocket. Someone could be dying.**

 

"Love how she says that like it's nothing." Tony said from his seat, his brow furrowed at present Gaurdians.

 

**(Drax wakes from his nap)**

**Rocket: I get that, but why are we doing it?**

**Star-Lord: 'Cause we're nice. And maybe whoever it is will give us a little cheddar cheese for our efforts.**

 

"No _other_ reasons?" T'Challa asked. 

     "What other reasons are there?" Drax asked back. Everybody's eyes widened.

**Gamora: Which isn't the point.**

**Star-Lord: Which isn't the point. I mean, if he doesn't pony up...**

**Drax: We take his ship.**

**Rocket: Exactly.**

**Star-Lord: Bingo!**

 

"Who are you people?" Steve asked, his face painted with horror.

     "At least Gamora isn't in on it." Vision says.

     "Thank you!" Gamora calls.

     "Neither am I!" Mantis says with a smile, blinking fast as she faces the synthezoid.

 

**Rocket: All right!**

**(Gamora gives Star-Lord a pointed look, and he shakes his head no)**

**Mantis: We are arriving.**

**Star-Lord: All right, Gaurdians, don't forget this might be dangerous... so let's put on our mean faces.**

**(Mantis starts to put on her 'mean face', and Groot continues to play his video game)**

 

"That thing is so old..." Tony whispers mournfully. "Where'd you get? The 70's?" 

     "Yes." Quill says so seriously that it stops even Tony from saying anything else.

 

**Star-Lord: Groot, put that thing away, now. I don't wanna tell you again. Groot.**

**Groot: I am Groot!**

**Star Lord: Whoa**

**Rocket: Language!**

 

"Rogers!" Natasha calls the Captain with a smirk on her face.

     "Shut up Romanoff." Steve huffs.

 

**Gamora: Hey!**

**Drax: Wow.**

**Star-Lord: You got some acorns on you, kid.**

**Rocket: Ever since you got a little sap, you're a total d-hole. Now, keep it up, and I'm gonna smash that thing to pieces.**

**(The Gaurdians witness the destruction of the Asgardian's ship)**

**Mantis: What happened?**

**Star-Lord: Oh, my God.**

**Rocket: Looks like we're not getting paid.**

 

"Really?!?" Loki asks the small animals, who meets him with a shrug.

 

**(Thor lands on the windshield)**

**Rocket: Wipers! Wipers! Get it off.**

**(Thor's eye opens)**

 

"I'm alive!?!" Thor exclaims.

     Shuri laughs, "Princess Leia mind tricks!" 

     Peter gives her a confused look, "Star Wars: The Last Jedi hasn't released in the states yet?" Peter's jaw drops. 

     "Which one is this?" Quill asks.

     "8." Sam responds. This leaves both of the Peters' very confused.

 

**(Gamora and Drax bring Thor on to the ship, and lay him down)**

**Star-Lord: How the hell is this dude still alive?**

**Drax: He is not a dude. You're a dude. This... this is a man. A handsome, muscular man.**

 

"This is concerning." Valkyrie mutters, taking another swig of 'Schmeirnoffs'. 

     "No more concerning than when Scott squeezed Steve's biceps." Wanda whispered back.

 

**Star-Lord: I'm muscular.**

**Rocket: But who are you kidding, Quill? You're one sandwich away from fat.**

**Star-Lord: Yeah, right.**

**Drax: It's true, Quill. You have put on weight.**

**Star-Lord: What?**

**(Drax gestures to his neck and torso)**

**Star-Lord: Gamora, do you think I'm...**

 

"When she doesn't answer, that's when you know it's true." Wanda says matter-of-factly.

     "That's not a thing." Quill tells her.

     "Yeah it is, it's like when T'Challa doesn't answer me about holding Bucky," Tony explains, "Orm when Vision doesn't answer me if he has a-"

     "Hey! We gotta keep this Teen and Up!" Peter cuts him off.

 

**Mantis: He is anxious, angry. He feels temendous loss and guilt.**

**Drax: It's like a pirate had a baby with an angel.**

**Star-Lord: Wow. This is a real wake-up call for me. Okay. I'm gonna get a Bowflex. I'm gonna commit. I'm gonna get some dumbbells**

 

"What's a bowflex?" Shuri asks softly, causing Peter to hide his hands in his face.

 

**(Gamora starts carressing Thor's arm)**

**Rocket: You know you can't eat dumbbells, right?**

**Gamora: It's like his muscels are made of Cotati metal fibers.**

 

"Guess that's where Vision get's it from." Tony says, not noticing Vision roll his eyes.

 

**Star-Lord: Stop massaging his muscels.**

**(Gamora drops Thor's arm)**

**Star-Lord: Wake him up.  
**

**Mantis: Wake.**

**(Thor wakes up yelling, and all the Gaurdians get ready for a fight)**

**Thor: Who the hell are you guys?**

**(Later)**

**Gamora: The entire time I knew Thanos, he only ever had one goal. To bring balance to the universe. By wiping out half of all life.**

**(Thor eats soup)**

**Gamora: He used to kill people planet by planet, massacre by massacre.**

**Drax: Including my own.**

**Gamora: If he gets all six Infinity Stones... he can do it with the snap of his fingers like this.**

 

"Why do I have a feeling that that's going to stick?" Rhodey asks the group.

 

**(Gamora snaps her fingers)**

**Thor: You seem to know a great deal about Thanos.**

**Drax: Gamora is the daughter of Thanos.**

"Why'd you have to say something?" Scott yells at Drax.

     "It's not that bad! I mean, I don't hate Vision!" Wanda tells him. 

     Gamora gives her a strange look. "Long story short, his one father killed my brother, his other father helped kill my parents, and we are best friends!" Tony rolls his eyes... but he rolls them at the term 'best friends'.

 

**Thor: Your father killed my brother.**

**(Thor stands up)**

**Rocket: Oh boy.**

**Star-Lord: Step-father, technically. And she hates him as much as you do.**

**(Thor places a hand on Gamora's shoulder)**

 

"Why are you doing that?" Quill asks with a small growl in his tone.

     "Thor does that to everyone. He did it to me and Wanda." Natasha tells him softly, trying to calm the man.

     "Yeah! Except I knocked him out and Natasha broke his finger." Wanda reminsces with a small smile, as if knocking the god out was a huge blast.

 

**Thor: Families can be tough. Before my father died, he told me that I had a half-sister... that he imprisoned in Hel. And then she returned home and stabbed me in the eye. So I had to kill her.**

 

"And I thought _my_ family was dysfunctional." Vision says so softly.

     Thor laughed, "This is part of your family, son!"

     "I'm not your son."

 

**(Star-Lord stares at Thor's hand on Gamora's shoulder)**

**Thor: That's life though, isn't it, I guess. Goes round and round and... I feel your pain.**

**Star-Lord: I feel your pain as well, because... I mean, it's not a competition, but I've been through a lot. My father killed my mother. And then I had to kill my father. That was hard. Probably even harder than having to kill a sister. Plus, I came out with both my eyes, which was...**

**Thor: I need a hammer, not a spoon. How do I open this thing? Is there some sort of, uh... A four digit code, maybe? Maybe a birthdate.**

 

"Please tell me you're talking about two seperate kind of codes." Loki groaned, at his brother. Thor huffed.

**(Thor inserts wrong passcodes)**

**Rocket: Uh, what are you doing?**

**Thor: Taking your pod.**

**(Star-Lord makes his voice deeper)**

**Star-Lord: No, you're not. You will not be taking our pod today, sir.**

 

"Are you making your voice deeper?" Peter asks.

 

**Rocker: Uh... Quill, are you making your voice deeper?**

**Star-Lord: No.**

 

"Yes. Yes he is." Shuri responds.

 

**Drax: You are. You're imitating the god-man. It's wierd.**

**Star-Lord: No, I'm not.**

**Mantis: He just did it again!**

**Star-Lord: This is my voice.**

 

"No it's not." Peter responds to the screen. Shuri laughs softly at the reddening of Quill's cheeks.

 

**(Thor steps down, and looks Quill in the face)**

**Thor: Are you mocking me?**

**Star-Lord: Are you mocking me?**

**Thor: Stop it. You did it again.**

**Star-Lord: He's trying to copy me.**

**Thor: I need you to stop doing that.**

**Gamora: Enough!**

**Thor: He's doing it first.**

**Gamora: We need to stop Thanos. Which means we need to find out where he's going next.**

**Thor: Knowhere.**

"No where?" Tony asked.

     "K-N-O-W-H-E-R-E." Vision spelled out. Several people gave him looks. "I was threatened to be taken there if I went against the Avengers. Kind of wish I had." He sighed the last part, as Wanda used her powers to throw a pillow at the back of Thor's head.

 

**Mantis: He must be going somewhere.**

**(Star-Lord goes back to normal voice)**

**Star-Lord: No, no. Knowhere? It's a place we've been there. It sucks.**

**(Thor takes provisions)**

**Star-Lord: Excuse me, that's our food.**

**Thor: Not anymore.**

**Gamora: Thor, why would he go to Knowhere?**

**Thor: Because for years... the Reality Stone's been safely stored there with a man called the Collector.**

**Star-Lord: If it's with the Collecter, then it's not safe. Only an idiot would give the man a Stone.**

**Thor: Or a genius.**

 

"Idiot." Thor huffs at Loki. 

     "It seemed like a good idea at the time!" Loki yelled in his defense.

     "Or an easy way for you to get back in Thanos's good graces." Clint muttered under his breath.

     Wanda rolled her eyes, "Man, get over it. It's been 4 years." She yelled at him.

     "She did not seriously just make that reference." Shuri muttered, awe written all over her face. 

     "It's kind of bad that you understood _that_ reference." Wanda told her, concern in her tone, but pride on her face.

 

**Gamora: How do you know... he's not going for one of the other Stones?**

**Thor: There are six stones out there. Thanos already has the Power Stone... because he stole it last week when he decimated Xandar.**

 

"How come you don't seem to know that?" Scott asked from the floor. "Don't you guys call yourselves the... Gaurdians of the... um.... Galaxy!"

     "Yeah... but... um..." Quill started awkwardly.

     "We're kind of wanted by Xandar right now." Gamora said.

     "Why?" Bucky asked.

     "'Cause we let one of their most wanted criminals go." Rocket gestured beside him to Nebula, who waved.

     "Now, we need to stay under their radars." Quill finished. "But... not anymore... I guess." He seemed deeply troubled by the ending of the planet.

 

**Thor: He stole the Space Stone from me... when he stole my ship and slaughtered half my people. The Time and Mind Stones are safe on Earth. They're with the Avengers.**

**Star-Lord: The Avengers?**

**Thor: Earth's mightiest heroes.**

**Mantis: Like Kevin Bacon?**

**Thor: He may be on the team. I don't know. I haven't been there in a while.**

 

     "Great," Quill muttered, "Yet another person who doesn't know what 'Footlose' is."

 

**Thor: As for the Soul Stone, well, no one's ever seen that. No one even knows where it is. Therefore Thanos can't get it. Therefore he's going to Knowhere. Hence he'll be getting the Reality Stone. You're welcome.**

**Gamora: Then we have to go to Knowhere now.**

**Thor: Wrong. Where we have to go to is Nidavellir.**

**Drax: That's a made-up word.**

**Thor: All words are made up.**

**Rocket: Nidavellir is real? Seriously? That place is a legend. They make the most powerful, horrific weapons to ever torment the universe. I would very much like to go there, please.**

**Thor: The rabbit is correct and clearly the smartest among you.**

 

"Hey!" Quill shouted.

     "Is he wrong?" T'Challa asked, his eyebrows raised.

     Quill deflated slightly, "It still hurts."

**Rocker: Rabbit?**

**Thor: Only Eitri the Dwarf can make me the weapon I need. I assume your the captain, sir.**

**Rocket: You're very perceptive.**

**Thor: You seem like a noble leader. Will you join me on my quest to Nidavellir?**

**Rocket: Let me just ask the captain. Oh, wait a second, it's me! Yeah. I'll go.**

**Thor: Wonderful.**

**Star-Lord: Uh, except that I'm the captain.**

**Thor: Quiet.**

**Star-Lord: And that's my backpack.  
**

**Rocket: Go sit down.**

**Star-Lord: Look, this is my ship. And I'm not goin' to... wait, what kinda weapon are we talkin' about here?**

**Thor: The Thanos-killing kind.**

**Star-Lord: Don't you think we all should have a weapon like that?**

**Thor: No. You simply lack the strength to wield them. Your bodies would crumble as your minds collapsed into madness.**

 

"Great! 'Cause my mind has been gone for years!" Tony laughed at his own joke. Nobody else did.

 

**Rocket: Is it wierd that I wanna do it even more now?**

**Thor: Mmm, a little bit, yeah.**

**Gamora: If we don't go to Knowhere and Thanos retrieves another stone... he'll be too powerful to stop.**

**Thor: He already is.**

**Rocket: I got it figured out. We got two ships and a large assortment of morons. So me and Groot will go with the pirate angel here. And the morons will go to Knowhere to try to stop Thanos. Cool? Cool.**

**Thor: So cool.**

**Star-Lord: For the record... I know that you're going with him because it's where Thanos isn't.**

**Rocket: You know, you really shouldn't talk that way to your captain, Quill. Come on, Groot. Put that game down. You'll rot your brain.**

**(Thor, Groot, and Rocket all go into the jump ship)**

**Thor: I bid you farewell and good luck, morons. Bye.**

**(Mantis waves goodbye)**

**(The jump ship leaves)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Wanda had said was a reference to one of my favorite shows... I kind of wanted to see if anybody caught it. I will reveal what it was in the next post, but until then... thank you for reading!


	6. Wanda and Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 of the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All righty!!! Several things!
> 
> 1\. The reference to last chapter was from FRIENDS, by none other than Joey Tribianni. I will probably add other references to this fic, so please be forewarned.
> 
> 2\. I know I said I wouldn't post today, but I had enough time and decided to finish this chapter.
> 
> 3\. Thank you to everyone that has read this, you make my day every time I see that someone else has read, liked, and commented this work. 
> 
> 4\. So... this is my favorite part of the entire movie. Scarlet Vision is my OTP, and I know I've talked about them a lot in this book, so that's why. This chapter was actually what inspired me to write this fic, just because I really wanted to have reactions like that, and I figured I should put this out there. I will be doing StarMora in the next chapter, I ship them too, I just really wanted to get this out. I am also sorry to anyone that isn't a huge fan of Scarlet Vision, I just had to go crazy. Also, the name of the chapter in the movie is Wanda and Vision, I was not just going overboard on this fic!
> 
> P.S. NATASHA AND VISION IS A STRICT BROMANCE! I KNOW THEY SEEM REALLY CLOSE IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT IFNINITY WAR INSPIRED ME TO START THINKING ABOUT NATASHA'S RELATIONSHIP WITH VISION AND THIS WAS BORN!!! THANK YOU!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

"All right! Next chapter!" Tony squealed from his seat. "I can't wait to see what happens next!" 

     "Even when you think that you and two of your other friends will die?" Rocket asked.

     "Eh..." Tony weighed his head side to side, and did the same with his hands. "Besides! The good outweighs the bad! You all forgot my other bet!" 

     Natasha whooped at that. "I don't know..." Shuri muttered from her seat, earning glares from Nat and Tony. "I mean I can see shipping them. I just don't see it becoming my OTP." 

     "Oh! Just you wait kid." Tony told her, his hands raised. "You haven't even begun to see their fluffiest." 

     "What does any of this mean?!?" Steve yelled.

     "You'll have to wait too." Natasha told him, her signature smirk curling her mouth. Vision pressed 

 

**(Vision opens the curtains in his human disguise)**

 

Tony spit out his drink. Scott whined as the spit landed all over him. "I think I'm gonna move over here." He gestured to a spot in front of Wanda. 

     "How could you?!?" Tony demanded of Wanda. Wanda's hands flew up into a shrug at what they were talking about.

 

**(Vision places a hand on the Mind Stone)**

 

Tony huffed, but Nat's head tilted to the side. Her eyes were squinted and she seemed to be figuring something out. When she finished, she let out a soft laugh. Tony glared at her, before Natasha gave him a reassuring pat on the knee.

 

**Wanda Maximoff: Vis? Is it the stone again?**

 

Wanda tensed immediately. "Did she just say...?" Scott let the sentence hang open.

     "NOPE!" Wanda shouted shaking her head violently. 

 

**Vision: It's as if it's speaking to me.**

 

"That kind of sounds like..." Clint said, his glare on the T.V. mutinous.

     "Uh-uh!" Wanda shouted again, her head continuing it's violent shaking.

 

**Wanda Maximoff: What does it say?**

 

"What are you wearing?!?" Clint screeched, his shoulders all the way to his ears. 

     "Just be glad she's wearing something." Natasha said, with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her mouth. Wanda's hand moved, and a pillow hit her on the back of the head.

**Vision Maximoff: I don't... I don't know, but something.**

 

"Did you just say an improper sentence?" Tony asked, aghast. Vision's face remained impassive, but it didn't move what-so-ever.

 

**(The Mind Stone screeches)**

**Wanda Maximoff: Hey.**

**(Wanda takes Vision's face in her hands)**

**(Vision kisses Wanda's palm and then places it over the Mind Stone)**

 

"This is bad." Shuri whispers to herself, her eyes widening in disbelief. Wanda's shaking turned into a nod at her words. 

 

**Vision: Tell me what you feel.**

 

"Awww..." Tony and Natasha said at the same time, both of their heads tilted to the side.

 

**(Wanda sends her powers into the Mind Stone)**

**Wanda Maximoff: I just feel you.**

 

Wanda takes a testing sip of her drink.

 

**(Vision and Wanda kiss)**

 

Wanda spits out her drink... all over Scott. Scott moved over to sit in front of Tony, Peter, and Rhodey. 

     Tony whooped and hollered, "Our ship has officially sailed!!!" Natasha clapped her face in a genuine smile.

 

**(Scottland)**

**Wanda Maximoff: So there's a 10 a.m. to Glasgow... which would give us more time together before you went back.**

 

"Height difference." Shuri whispered under her breathe, a glaze going over her eyes.

 

**Vision: What if I miss that train?**

**Wanda Maximoff: There's an 11:00.**

**Vision: What if I missed all the trains? What if this time I didn't go back?**

 

"Hurtful!" Rhodey huffed. Vision turned to look at him, "You were just going to leave me! Just like that!!!" 

     "What about me!?!" Peter exclaimed. "I haven't passed English yet! We're this close Vision!" 

     "Fuel..." Shuri whispered yet again, her eyes taking a dreamy sort of look.

 

**Wanda Maximoff: But you gave Stark your word.**

**Vision: I'd rather give it to you.**

"Expected, but hurts all the same." Tony muttered. 

     "Shhh... he wants commitment, Tony! Get over your damn self!" 

 

**Wanda Maximoff: Well, there are people who are expecting me too, you know. We both made promises.**

**Vision: Not to eachother. Wanda. For two years, we've stolen these moments... trying to see if this could work and... I don't know. (Stammers) You know what, I'm just gonna speak for myself. (Stammers) I think...**

 

"Are you stuttering?!?" Sam asked, his face a mask of confusion. Though, not quite as much as Steve's.

     "WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!?" Steve exclaims, shocking everyone else. Vision pauses the movie, so that no important dialogue is missed.

     "Never!" Wanda replies immediately. "It hasn't happened yet!" Her face immediately reddened, "And never will! This is years in the future!" 

     "Well..." Natasha says sweetly, "This takes place around 2 years in the future... meaning that you and Vision will have to be meeting up... in, like, a week or two."

     Wanda gave her a glare, before standing up. She used her powers to push Mantis out of her seat and sit with her arms crossed next to Drax. Mantis immediately took the seat next to Vision and started giggling, making Vision wierded out. 

     "Well, I got that..." Steve said softly, "I was just wondering how it came out of the blue like that?" He exclaimed. All of the Avengers before Civil War gave Steve pitying looks, and some even slumped their shoulders... except for Clint who was still giving Vision a mutinous glare.

     "Dude..." Sam whispered softly. 

     "If it's all the same, I would really like to get past your love lives-" Wanda groaned in utter dispair at Strange's words, "And find out how to save our world!" 

     Vision played the movie again.

 

**Wanda Maximoff: It works.**

**Vision: It works.**

**Wanda Maximoff: It works.**

**Vision: Stay. Stay with me.**

 

"All right! I ship it!" Shuri yelled at the crowd. "No! This is past shipping! This is my OTP!!!" 

     "Welcome to the club kid!" Natasha said with a grin on her face.

 

**(Wanda looks down, and at something in the distance)**

**Vision: Or not. If I'm overstepping...**

 

"He's so precious." Drax said in a booming whisper to Wanda. "I feel happy for that girl right there." Wanda groaned again.

 

**(Wanda walks toward the T.V. Screen depicting the Attack on New York, and Vision follows)**

**Wanda Maximoff: What are they?**

**Vision: What the stone was warning me about.**

**(The T.V. shows that Tony Stark is missing)**

**(Vision grabs one of Wanda's hands and kisses it)**

**Vision: I have to go.**

 

"Aww, buddy! I'm touched!" Tony said sweetly. 

     Vision didn't even have the energy to remark back, as he was trying to give as much space between him and Mantis as possible. Wanda wasn't even watching the screen, her eyes glowing a faint red at the giggling girl next to Vision. 

 

**Wanda Maximoff: No, Vision. Vision, if that's true, then maybe going isn't the best idea.**

**Vision: Wanda, I...**

**(Vision is stabbed)**

 

Rhodes and Peter spit out their drinks which, you've guessed it by now, ended up all over Scott. "Seriously?!?" Lang yelled, as he walked next to Okoye and T'Challa.

     "MY SON!" The scream echoed from Thor, Banner, and Tony. 

     "Your son?" Tony asked Thor, "I think you're forgetting who made him."

     Thor laughed, a threatening undertone, "And I think you're forgetting who brought him to life."

     "Guys... guys... Can we just agree that he is all of our son?" Bruce asked the other two. 

     "I'm not any of your sons!" Vision called out, Natasha half on his lap due to him trying to get away from Mantis.

 

**Wanda Maximoff: Vision!**

**(Vision tumbles away, and Wanda is shot threw a window)**

**(Corvus Glaive puts a foot on Vision and tries to take the Mind Stone out)**

**Vision: AHHH!**

 

"Have you ever felt pain before?" Sam asked softly, his face in strange awe.

     Vision shook his head, Natasha now completely in his lap.

 

**(Wanda throws Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight away, and flies her and Vision away)**

**Vision: The blade, it stopped me from phasing.**

**Wanda Maximoff: Is that even possible.**

**Vision: It isn't supposed to be. My systems are failing.**

**(Wanda tries to stitch him back up)**

**Vision: I'm beginning to think we should have stayed in bed.**

 

"Please tell me he didn't mean that the way it sounded." Clint groaned, his face scrunched up.

     "I would, but... then I'm pretty sure I'd be lying." Loki said from his seat on the floor, a small smile on his face at the couple on the screen. This time, Clint took credit for throwing popcorn at the Mischeif God.

 

**(Wanda lets out a breathe of a laugh, and Vision pushes her out of harms way before being taken by Corvus Glaive)**

**Wanda Maximoff: Vis!**

**(The men fly eachother into buildings, while Proxima goes after Wanda)**

**Corvus Glaive: Give up the stone, and she lives.**

**(Vision takes him by the throat and flies him into another building, Proxima almost stabs Wanda)**

**(Vision beats Corvus and fires a beam at him, which Corvus deflects with his Glaive)**

 

"This is like the first time that I've ever actually seen Vision fight another human being." Sam's awe could not be contained.

 

**(One of the beams from the Mind Stone explodes a car 'near Wanda and Proxima Midnight, while Vision gets hit by his own beam)**

**Vision: AHH!**

**(Wanda throws Midnight into the car, and flies to Vision who is having the Mind Stone extracted again)**

**Wanda Maximoff: Hands off.**

 

"Ah! Classic jealous and over-protective Maximoff!" Sam says fondly.

     "I'm not over-protective and jealous!" Wanda says indignantly.

     "You gave me a concussion for showing him 'Terminator'!" 

     "Who knew, that throwing a person at a window head-first could leave lasting damage?!?" Wanda asked, her shoulders in a shrug, "I am also not jealous!" Wanda tells him. 

 

**(Wanda throws Glaive into the clock, and then flies Vision away... before being hit down by Midnight)**

**(They fall into the train station together)**

 

Manits giggled loudly. "You are so funny, Vision!" She says, playfully hitting Vision's shoulder.

     "NO HE'S NOT!" Wanda says instinctively, the reds in her eyes gleaming brightly. Mantis immediately shrunk away.

     "What did he say?" Tony whispered to Natasha. 

     "'Uhh...'" Natasha supplied.

     "You know what this means?" Shuri whispered consperiously, scooching toward the two other shippers.

     "We have our first anti." Tony whispers darkly.

 

**Wanda Maximoff: Come on. Come on. Come on, you gotta get up. You gotta get up. Come on. Hey. Hey. We have to go.**

**Vision: Please. Please leave.**

**Wanda Maximoff: You asked me to stay. I'm staying.**

 

Bucky sniffled loudly, tears in his eyes. "I haven't shipped something this hard... since Steggy!" 

     Several confused looks. "Steve's love from the 40's, who recently died 3 months ago. He also had an ill-advised relationship with her Great-Niece... after finding out that they were related." Wanda said gently. Everyone gave her more confused looks, "Dude has some issues." 

     "Can I join your ship?" Bucky asked the members.

     "I do not accept you." Tony tells him with a scowl. 

     "I DO!" Shuri greets loudly. Tony gives her a withering glare, "What?!? He hasn't had a ship in 70 YEARS!"

 

**Vision: Please.**

**(Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive fall into the train station, and Wanda prepares to make a last stand for Vision)**

**(Proxima throws her staff at Steve, and he catches it)**

**(Falcon kicks Midnight, and Black Widow stabs Glaive)**

 

"Thank you Natasha." Vision told his friend. 

     "Any time V!" 

     "And may I say, your hair looks marvelous."

     "Finally! Someone says something!" Nat scolds the other guys.

     "Yours too Wanda." 

     Wanda simply covers her face with her hair, trying to hide the blush covering her cheeks.

 

**( Falcon points guns at the two huddled together)**

 

"How did _that_ happen?!?" Scott asked. "I mean, two super-heroed individuals couldn't get them... but you two could?!?" 

     "Two?" Peter asked. 

     "Natasha could take them." Rhodes supplied to the two offended men. 

     "We had the element of surprise. Imagine what that can do for a person!" Natasha told the rest of them with a small smirk.

 

**Proxima Midnight: Get up.**

**Corvus Glaive: I can't.**

**Natasha Romanoff: We don't want to kill you, but we will.**

**Proxima Midnight: You'll never get the chance again.**

**(Proxima Midnight, Corvus Glaive, and Corvus's Glaive)**

 

Valkyrie stops mid-swig and starts laughing, causing her drink to fly. The contents would have landed on T'Challa, but Okoye quickly took Scott into the splash zone. 

     "I hate you all." Scott muttered. "I better have a great role in this movie)

 

**(Natasha and Steve walk up to Sam, Wanda, and Vision)**

**Falcon: Can you stand?**

**(Sam helps support Vision's weight)**

**Vision: Thank you, Captain.**

**Steve Rogers** **: Let's get you on the jet.**

**(On the Jet)**

**Natasha Romanoff: Now, I thought we had a deal. Stay close, check in, don't take any chances.**

**Wanda Maximoff: I'm sorry. We just wanted time.**

**Sam Wilson: Where to, Cap?**

**Steve Rogers: Home.**


	7. Knowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers watch the capter 6 of the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! I know I'm really late! I feel so bad! I just had one of those weeks. I've been working on this for almost a week. I am feeling better now, but I probably won't post normally. If I don't post before then, I will not be posting on Halloween. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read this story, and again I'm sorry for not posting in a while. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

     "I need to know what happens!" Thor yells at the T.V.. He then turns to Vision, "Son!" 

     "I'm not your son." Vision tells him. 

     "I brought you to life, and you had lifted..." Thor's voice breaks, "Mjolnir!" 

     "He lifted Mjolnir?!? How'd you do it!?!" Loki yells at Vision. 

     "I still don't get the big deal about that." Vision then took a deep breathe, "I'm also sorry for your loss, Thor." Thor nodded at that, the unshed tears threatening to overtake him. Vision then handed the remote to Natasha, who was still in his lap, who pressed 'play'.

 

_**(Girl sobbing)** _

_**(Woman shushes)** _

**Woman: We'll be safe. We'll be safe.**

**(An explosing sounds nearby, and the girl screams)**

 

Gamora and Nebula tense at the sight of the two females. "Who is she? And why does she look so familiar?" Drax asks loudly, making his new couch companion wince.

     Tony rolls his eyes, "How many green woman do you know?" 

     Natasha gives him a glare, "How many superheroes with abandonment issues, do you know?" 

 

**(A Chitauri breaks open the door and both girls scream)**

**(A riot is taking place, and Thanos's minions are taking over)**

 

Tony falls off of his chair at the scene. The original Avengers all take deep breaths, and even Wanda looks uncomfortable with this part of the movie.

 

**Girl: Mother! Where's my mother?**

**Ebony Maw: Choose a side or die.**

 

"Oh great!" Rocket says with fake enthusiasm, "This guy again!" 

 

**Girl: Mother!**

**Ebony Maw: One side is a revalation...**

**(The girl beats the Chitauri off of her)**

**Ebony Maw: The other an honor known only to a few.**

**(Thanos comes into view)**

 

"BOO!" The entire room shouts at the T.V..

 

**Thanos: What's wrong, little one?**

**Girl: My mother. Where is my mother?**

**Thanos: What's your name?**

**Girl: Gamora.**

 

Quill puts a hand on Gamora's shoulder. The green woman gives him a look, and he takes his hand away.

 

**Thanos: You're quite the fighter, Gamora. Come. Let me help you.**

**(Thanos puts his hand out to her, and Gamora take it)**

**Thanos: Look.**

**(Thanos pulls out a double-sided knife)**

**Thanos: Pretty, isn't it? Perfectly balanced, as all things should be. Too much to one side or the other...**

**(Thanos hands the knife to Gamora)**

**Thanos: Here. You try.**

**Ebony Maw: Now, go in peace to meet your maker.**

**(The Chitauri kill half of the planet, and Thanos stops Gamora from looking)**

 

Nebula spats bitterly. "He told me that if I didn't watch my planet burn, then I'd land on the other side." Several people gave her a look.

 

**Thanos: Uh-uh. Concentrate.**

**(Gamora balances the blade on her finger)**

**Thanos: There. You've got it.**

**(Present Day)**

**(Gamora opens up the same blade)**

**Star-Lord: Gamora. Do you know if these grenades are the blow-off-your-junk kind or the gas kind?**

 

     "Really?" Wanda asked him. "Is he always like this?" 

     "All the time." Rocket says in a monotone.

     Wanda shakes her head softly. "You poor things." Quill looks absolutely done.

 

**Star-Lord: Because I was thinking about hanging a couple on my belt right here. But I don't want to if they're the...**

**Gamora: I need to ask a favor.**

**Star-Lord: Yeah, sure.**

**Gamora: One way or another, the path that we're on leads to Thanos.**

 

"Uh-oh." Vision whispers softly. Natasha turns her head so that her ear is by his mouth.

     "What's 'uh-oh'?"

     "I know where this is heading."

 

**Star-Lord: Which is what the grenades are for.**

**(Gamora looks at Quill)**

**Star-Lord: Uh, I'm sorry. What's the favor?**

**Gamora: If things go wrong... if Thanos get's me... I want you to promise me... you'll kill me.**

 

"What?" Drax asks loudly. "Why Gamora? Why?!?" 

     Vision nods his head solemnly. Gamora shrugs, "It's the smartest thing to do."

     "What- but- Why are you nodding!?!" Quill yells at Vision.

     "I would do the same." He says, and Gamora gestures at him as if he made a point.

 

**Star-Lord: What?**

**Gamora: I know something he doesn't. And if he finds out, the entire universe could be at risk.**

 

"What do you mean you would do the same?!?" Wanda asks Vision, her eyes glowing softly.

     "SHHH!" Shuri yells at her. "No spoilers!"

 

**Star-Lord: What do you know?**

**Gamora: If I tell you, you'd know too.**

**Star-Lord: If it's so important... shouldn't I?**

 

"Why should you?" Gamora asks, her eyes widening slightly. The woman looked absolutely nervous.

     Peter gasps slightly, "My turn!" He yells happily, bouncing up and down in his seat.

 

**Gamora: Only if you wanna die.**

**Star-Lord: Why does somebody always have to die in this scenario?**

**Gamora: Just... trust me. And possibly kill me.**

**Star-Lord: I mean, I'd like to. I really would. But you...**

**(Gamora places her hand over Quill's mouth)**

 

"Ssshhhhiiii-" Gamora threw a pillow at the young arachnid. Peter fell off of his bar stool.

     "Don't you dare finish that sentence, young one!" 

 

**Gamora: Swear to me. Swear to me on your mother.**

**(Gamora removes her hand)**

**Star-Lord: Okay.**

**Gamora: Okay.**

**(They kiss)**

 

"YES!!!" Quill yells, raising his fists into the air. "HA, HA, HA-" Gamora throws him off the couch. She then turned to Wanda, who was cowering next to Drax who had placed his hands on his eyes and yelled loudly. 

     "Would you like to sit here?" Gamora asked Wanda. Wanda immediately got up from the double chair, stepped over Quill, and plopped in between Gamora and Clint. 

     "I'm so confused, Quill!" Rocket says, "She's so better than you!" Quill gave him the finger.

 

_**(Loud Crunching)** _

**(They break from the kiss to see Drax eating zarg-nut)**

**Gamora: Oh.**

**Star-Lord: Dude. How long have you been standing there.**

**Drax: An hour.**

 

Shuri and Peter laugh softly.

 

**Star-Lord: An hour?**

**Gamora: Are you serious?**

**Drax: I've mastered the ability of standing so incredibly still... that I become invisible to the eye. Watch.**

**(Drax stills, before moving a zarg-nut to his mouth)**

 

The Asgardians join the teenagers with their laughter.

 

**Star-Lord: You're eating a zarg-nut.**

**Drax: But my movement... was so slow... that it's imperceptible.**

 

This time a few more people added to the laughter, and it was a little more raucous than before.

 

**Star-Lord: Mmm, no.**

**(Drax eats the zarg-nut)**

**Drax: I'm sure I'm invisible.**

**Mantis: Hi, Drax.**

 

Nobody was left out of the laughter this time. "Thank you for the much needed comedic relief!" Okoye told Drax, her back hunched softly for the first time since she'd gotten here.

 

**Drax: Damn it.**

**(The ship flies into Knowhere)**

**Star-Lord: This place looks deserted.**

**Drax: I'm reading movement in the third quadrant.**

**Star-Lord: Yep, I'm picking that up too. Let's put down right here.**

**(The Guardians step off the ship, and then spy on Thanos interrogating the Collector)**

**The Collector: I don't have it.**

**Thanos: Everyone in the galaxy knows you'd sell your own brother...**

 "No wonder you like this guy so much." Thor muttered softly to Loki.

 

**Thanos: If you thought it would add even the slightest trinket... to your pathetic collection.**

**(Quill makes a signal to halt, which everyone walks by)**

 

A few soft giggles made it past some peoples lips.

 

**Thanos: I know you have the Reality Stone, Tivan. Giving it to me will spare a great deal of suffering.**

**(Thanos steps on the Collector, and he hisses)**

**The Collector: I told you. I sold it. Why would I lie?**

**Thanos: I imagine it's like breathing for you.**

**The Collector: Like suicide.**

**Thanos: You do understand. Not even you would surrender something so precious.**

**The Collector: I didn't know what it was.**

 

"Liar." Valkryie yelled, her voice starting to slur.

 

**Thanos: Then you're more of a fool than I took you for.**

**Drax: It's him.**

**Thanos: Last chance, charlatan. Where's the stone?**

**Drax: Today...**

**Star-Lord: Drax. Drax.**

**Drax: He pays for the deaths of my wife and daughter.**

 

Scott inhales sharply, "I'm sorry dude." Drax hangs his head in sorrow.

 

**Star-Lord: Drax, wait. Not yet, not yet, not yet. Drax. Drax. Drax, Drax, Drax. Listen to me. He doesn't have the stone yet. If we get it, then we can stop him. We have to get the stone first. Yeah.**

**Drax: No. No. For Ovette, for Camaria.**

**(Mantis places her hand on Drax's head)**

**Mantis: Sleep.**

 

Vision moves himself away from Mantis even more than anyone thought possible.

 

**(Drax falls forward with a heavy thud, and all the Guardians hide when Thanos turns around)**

**(Thanos picks the Collector up and throws him into a cage)**

**Star-Lord: Okay. Gamora, Mantis, you go right.**

**(Gamora goes left)**

 

"Do you listen to anything I say!?!" Quill asks her. 

     "I am Groot."

     "Groots right!" Rocket tells Quill. "Why should anything change in two years?"

 

**Star-Lord: The other right.**

**(Gamora attacks Thanos, and stabs him with both her sword and the old knife)**

**Thanos: Why? Why you, daughter.**

**(Gamora starts to cry)**

**Star-Lord: That was quick.**

 

"Too quick." Dr. Strange murmurs softly. 

     Nebula gives Gamora a look, "I feel like I don't even know you anymore. First, you date...  _him_!" Star-Lord looks offended, "And then, you cry! It hurts."

 

**(The Collector starts clapping)**

**The Collector: Magnificent! Magnificent! Magnificent!**

**(Thanos's voice comes from somewhere else)**

**Thanos: Is that sadness I sense in you, daughter? In my heart, I knew you still cared.**

**(The surroundings start to change into a war-zone)**

**Thanos: But no one ever knows for sure.**

**(The Collector's illusion waves good-bye, before disappearing)**

**Thanos: Reality is often disappointing.**

**(Thanos appears)**

**Thanos: That is, it was. Now...**

 

Popcorn is thrown at the back of Loki's head again, but this time it was Thor's turn. 

     "Alright! Fine! I apologize! I'm sorry!" Clint stopped himself from reaching for some of his own popcorn. Wanda glared at her close friend.

 

**(Thanos admires the Reality Stone on his gauntlet)**

**Thanos: Reality can be whatever I want.**

**Gamora: You knew I'd come.**

**Thanos: I counted on it.**

 

     "Told you so!" Thor exclaimed. Clint threw his handful of popcorn at the blonde Asgardian, instead. Loki gave the archer a thankful look.

 

**Thanos: There's something we need to discuss, little one.**

**(Gamora reaches for her sword, before Thanos grabs her by the neck)**

**Drax: Thanos!**

**(Thanos turns Drax into cubes, Mantis pops up)**

**Gamora: No!**

**(Thanos turns Mantis into string)**

 

"I think I'm actually starting to like this movie." Wanda whispers softly, as Gamora puts her hair in braids.

     "Are you actually braiding her hair?" Tony asks, his mouth slightly agape.

     "It calms me." Gamora replies easily.

 

**Star-Lord: Let her go, Grimace.**

**Gamora: Peter.**

**Star-Lord: I told you to go right.**

**Gamora: Now? Really?**

**Star-Lord: You let her go!**

**Thanos: Ah, the boyfriend.**

**Star-Lord: No. Like to think of myself more as a Titan-killing, long-term booty call. Let her go.**

 

"You are so lucky he didn't kill you right then and there." Natasha says lazily.

     "What? That wouldn't do anything!" Peter Quill yells at her.

     "Clint!"

     Clint looks up, "If anybody ever said that to me about my daughter... I'd shoot him." Quill laughs, before he notices Wanda, Natasha, and Vision all shaking their heads.

**Gamora: Peter.**

**Star-Lord: I'm gonna blow that nutsack of a chin right off your face.**

**Gamora: Not him. You promised. You promised.**

**(Peter lowers his gun at her)**

**Thanos: Oh, daughter. You expect too much from him. She's asked, hasn't she? Do it. Mmm.**

**(Thanos pushes Gamora closer to Quill's gun)**

**Thanos: Do it!**

**Star-Lord: I told you to go right.**

**Gamora: I love you more than anything.**

 

"Really, Gamora?" Rocket asks Gamora with a hurt expression.

     "I am Groot..." Groot grumbles with a shake of his head.

     "Really puts things into perspective, sister." Nebula also says with a shake of her head. Drax was crying hysterically.

 

**Star-Lord: I love you too.**

**(Quill presses the trigger, and bubbles come out instead before turning into bubbles)**

**Thanos: I like him.**

**(Thanos teleports away with Gamora, while Drax and Mantis turn back to normal)**


	8. Avengers Assemble Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers watch chapter 7 of the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys!!! I know that I haven't posted in a while, but the truth is that for the next few chapters... I have no idea what I'm going to do.
> 
> This chapter is basically some of the last things that I have planned for this fic! Do not worry! I am not giving up, I just need some more time. If there are any plot points that you think will work, and I'll see what I can do. I am also working on an Avengers Groupchat story, so check that out if you want.
> 
> I mentioned that I started reading the series called the 'Red Queen'. Right now it's putting me in a depression, kind of like that of Infinity War, but I promise that I will continue this story. I have no intentions of stopping.
> 
> I also want to apologize for the Mantis character bashing. I actually really like her character, and seeing what they did from GotG2, I feel like this is exactly what she would do if she had a crush. It's really nothing personal, but I also think that most people could agree that Wanda seems like the jealous type. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this!!! Enjoy!!!

     "That's it!?!" Tony yelled at the screen. 

     "No, Tony." Sam said calmly, "That was only the end of one chapter."

     Peter started to tear up, "My ship sailed, and then it sunk. This is why I try not to ship. The last time that I shipped was when Clintasha proved to be un-canon." 

     "Clintasha?" Clint asked the spider arachnid.

     "Clintasha, the pairing of Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff." Shuri recited.

     Tony looked at the young teen. "Why do you know so much about shipping?" 

     Shuri looked exasperated. "I spend all day in a lab, where my only companions are my guards, the  _king_ , and that bozo!" Shuri nudges her arm at Bucky. "It was either this... or become extremely obsessed with someone! And there are only so-many Loki fanfics in the world. These aren't even my only ships... but I would need an entire day to go through all of those."

     "And nobody has that kind of time." Bucky says, the groan heard in his voice. Shuri gives him the finger.

     Clint looks very uncomfortable, "Clintasha's a thing?"

     Everyone shakes their heads at him, including Natasha. "Dude. To some people, Clintasha's more canon than Claura." Clint gives her another look, "Clint and Laura! Why do I even bother with you?" 

     "Alright, can we please move on!" Quill asks the group. "Gamora just admitted to a relationship with me!" Gamora glares at him, "And she got kidnapped, of course. But seriously, she just  _admitted_ to a relationship!" 

     "We kissed once! Give it up man!" Gamora yelled at him, but Wanda could see the blush lightly staining her cheeks. 

     Shuri snapped her fingers. "Alright one part of my new OTP! Let's start this!" 

     Vision shook his head at her, but started the movie anyway.

**(A jet lands at the Avengers Facility)**

**(Inside the facility, Rhodes is on a call with Ross and the UN)**

 

"YES! I'm in this!" Rhodes yells excitedly. 

     "We already knew you were." Tony points out with an exasperated face.

     "Well we're already half-way through the movie, and this is the first part I appear!"

     Dr. Strange puts a finger up, but Thor stops him.

     "Don't you dare tell me that we went through all of  _that,_ and there's still so much more to go!" 

     Dr. Strange looks slightly angry, but doesn't want to be on the wrong end of the thunder God.

 

**Secretary Ross: Still no word from Vision?**

**James Rhodes: Satelite lost him somewhere over Edinburgh.**

**Secretary Ross: On a stolen Quinjet with four of the world's most wanted criminals.**

**James Rhodes: You know they're only criminals because you've chosen to call them that, right, sir?**

 

"Wow. What happened in 2 years?" Scott asked the group, his head tilted to the side. 

     Tony gave him a glare. "We stopped hanging around you!" 

     Scott made an offended face, but several of the other Avengers agreed with the Iron Man.

     "You are the only of the heroes in Civil War that hasn't appeared in this movie yet, and everyone seems to be getting along well." Vision clarified, though most of his teammates winced at the logical way he had phrased the sentence.

 

**Secretary Ross: My God, Rhodes. Your talent for horseshit rivals my own.**

 

"I doubt that!" Banner yells at the screen. He turns to face his friends, "Why is he in this." The rest of the group didn't feel like breaking the news, should it make the Doctor angry.

 

**James Rhodes: If it weren't for those Accords, Vision would've been right here.**

**Secretary Ross: I remember your signature on those papers, Colonel.**

**James Rhodes: That's right. And I'm pretty sure I paid for that.**

 

"You make it sound like he paralyzed you, and not the rogue technology." Scott grumbles from his seat. He was still feeling quite hurt from his own teammate's betrayels. 

     Wanda's eyes flashed red, her jaw tightening. Gamora raised her eyebrows at her couch companion, and then whispered something into her ear. Wanda listened intently.

 

**Secretary Ross: You have second thoughts?**

**James Rhodes: Not anymore.**

**(The Rogue Avengers and Vision walk down the hallway)**

**Steve Rogers: Mr. Secretary.**

 

"SECRETARY!!! ACCORDS!!! GOD!!! PLEASE DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU ACTUALLY SIDED WITH THAT MANIAC!!!" It was really lucky that Banner hadn't managed to Hulk out yet. 

     Tony jumped back in surprise. "Well, some of us sided with him. And I mean, really dude! How were any of us supposed to know you hold some sort of grudge against Secretary Ross?" 

      Natasha suddenly became very interested in playing with her nails.

 

**Secretary Ross: You got some nerve. I'll give you that.**

**Natasha Romanoff: You could use some of that right now.**

**Secretary Ross: The world's on fire. And you think all is forgiven?**

 

"It seems like  _several_ things are forgiven by then." Scott gumbles. Wanda literally loses it.

     "Alright! That's it!" The young woman pounces at the thief. 

     Scott rolls over before Wanda can land on him though, his thief reflexes serving well. Not well enough. Wanda jumps again, using her powers to propel herself. Scott his knocked down, and Dr. Strange steps in to help. The red blasts the neuro-surgeon away, and the landing knocks him out. 

   

**Steve Rogers: I'm not looking for forgiveness. And I'm way past asking for permission. Earth just lost her best defender. So we're here to fight. And if you wanna stand in our way... we'll fight you too.**

 

 "I have the tiny girl with the limp!" Drax calls out to the assembled group. Wanda was, in fact, limping. Drax runs at her with a yell. However, when he is within distance, he is knocked across the room to the table. 

     Steve looks at his friends. "Should we do something?"

     Shuri laughs hysterically. "Are you kidding? This is too much fun to watch!"

     "She could hurt someone!" Steve shoots back.

     Natasha raises an eyebrow at the captain. "Dude! Wanda only ever hurts by accident. She's just playing with him."

 

**Secretary Ross: Arrest them.**

      It was true. The brunette had simply jumped on Scott's back. Scott, however, was still flailing uselessly. He suddenly jumped into a wall, and Wanda jumped off his back before she could fall too. 

     "WANDA!" Steve glared at her. The yelling was mostly because Shuri, Loki, and Valkyrie were all laughing too hard to be heard by a person with normal hearing. 

 

**James Rhodes: All over it.**

**(Rhodes turns off the conference call)**

 

"God, Vision! Will you just turn that damned thing off already?!?" Rhodey asks, kneeling next to Sam, who was covering his face with both arms. 

     "Really Wilson?" Bucky asks softly.

     "You wouldn't expect to go on a train anytime soon, would you?" Sam shoots back. Bucky's finger nails dig into his palms.

     Vision takes the remote, and turns off the movie, but not before:

 

**James Rhodes: That's a court-martial.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY!!! A few more things.
> 
> I added a quote from one of my favorite shows, and I didn't realize it until I actually started writing the words down. It was from Psych, and if you've never seen it, it is probably one of my favorite detective shows that I've ever seen. 
> 
> I'm not always sure when I go to far with some things, so constructive criticism is welcome. I was told that I'd probably gone a little too far with the shipping thing, and so I added Shuri's snippet at the beginning of this chapter. On the other hand, there is nothing that anyone could say that will make me disbelieve this fact: Natasha and Tony totally ship all of their friends (Just watch that one scene in CA:WS).
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed, and I will try to be more regualr on my updates... but I can't promise anything.


	9. Avengers Assemble Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers get through chapter 7 of the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!! Sorry for not posting faster, but I worked all night to get this done!!! 
> 
> I really appreciate all the positive comments and feedback, and you guys should know how much it means to me when I see that someone else has read and liked this work.
> 
> ENJOY!!!

     When Dr. Strange woke up again, the rest of the group were sitting around eating from 18 boxes of pizza. 

     He groaned, "What happened?" 

     Tony looked up from his slice of pizza and shrugged. "Pint-size pissed off the witch." 

     Valkyrie cackeld. "Judging from what Loki said, I thought that humans were the worst species ever! But that human is pretty good!" 

     Banner furrowed his brow, "I'm human."

     Valkyrie turned wide eyes on Bruce.

     "Are we going to have anymore problems?" Strange grumbled, giving the young woman a small glare. She didn't seem to notice though, as she burrowed herself closer to Vision, who was gently stroking her arm. 

     Scott also seemed to have a problem. "You guys get mad at me, and give me a pizza ban for angering her. She knocked out 3 of us, and she is completely off the hook!"

     Sam shook his head Scott. "I'm prett sure we warned you Tic-Tac! What did you not get from 'she almost put me into a coma'?" 

     Shuri turned to Sam, "I thought you were just over-exaggerating!" 

     The Falcon shook his head, a shiver going through him. "I never watched the 'Terminator' franchise the rest of the time that I lived in this mansion." 

     "You say that like it's a bad thing." Wanda grumbled. 

     Stephen sighed, and sat back in his chair. "Did you watch anymore of the movie?" 

     Tony rolled his eyes. "I wanted to, but Cap said that you should watch it. I'm stilly if-fy." 

     "Can you play the rest of the movie?" He asked Vision. 

     The synthezoid nodded, and played the rest of the chapter. 

 

**James Rhodes: It's great to see you, Cap.**

**(Steve and Rhodes shake hands)**

**Steve Rogers: You too, Rhodey.**

**James Rhodes: Hey.**

**(Natasha and James hug)**

**James Rhodes: Wow. You guys... really looke like crap. Must've been a rough couple years.**

**Sam Wilson: Yeah, well, the hotels weren't exactly five star.**

**(Vision winces slightly)**

**Bruce Banner: Uh, I think you look great.**

 

Shuri laughed quietly. "Do you think Vision saw you?" She asked Bruce.

     Bruce huffed. "I'm part of the reason you're alive!" 

     Vision shrugged, "I prefer Ms. Romanoff." Natasha gave Vision a sweet smile.

     Tony laughed loudly at that. "The woman got your son on her side!" 

     "Ms. Potts has been doing so for years." Vision informed him. That got Tony to quiet.

**(Everyone turns to see Bruce)**

**Bruce Banner: Uh... Yeah, I'm back.**

**Natasha Romanoff: Hi, Bruce.**

Everyone that knew Nat tilted their heads at the screen. "What the hell did two years do to you, Romanoff?" Tony asked sadly, like he'd just lost her forever. Even Bruce looked at the screen sadly. 

 

**(Bruce nods at her)**

**Bruce Banner: Nat.**

**Sam(Whispering to Wanda and Vision): This is awkward.**

**(Wanda and Vision turn to look at him)**

 

Thor peered closely at the screen. "Did you plan that?"

     "Plan what?" The two asked at the same time. 

     Shuri gasped. "I get it! You two really didn't have a choice did you?" She asked Nat and Tony. They both shook their heads at the teenager.

 

**(In a meeting Room)**

**James Rhodes: We gotta assume they're coming back, right?**

**Wanda Maximoff: And they can clearly find us.**

**Bruce Banner: We need all hands on deck. Where's Clint?**

**Natasha Romanoff: After the whole Accords situation, he and Scott took a deal. It was too tough on their families. They're on house arrest.**

 

"WAIT! We're not in this!" Clint yelled at Strange. The doctor simply shrugged. 

     "I don't see why you're here, then..." Tony muttered quietly. "It's not like either of you could do much." 

     Clint stared at the Iron Man. He seemed to be thinking his words through very carefully.

 

**Bruce Banner: Who's Scott?**

**Steve Rogers: Ant-Man.**

**Bruce Banner: There's an Ant-Man and a Spider-Man?**

 

"Finally! Someone said it!" Rhodey cheers in triumph. Peter made an offended face, and a noise deep in his throat.

 

**(Rhodey nods)**

**Bruce Banner: Okay, look. Thanos has the biggest army in the universe... and he is not gonna stop until he gets... Vision's stone.**

**Natasha Romanoff: Then we have to protect it.**

**Vision: No, we have to destroy it.**

Wanda practically flung herself out of Vision's grasp. 

 

**Vision: I've been giving a good deal of thought to this entity in my head. About its nature. But also its composition.**

**(Vision turns to Wanda)**

**Vision: I think if it were to a suffieciently powerful energy source... something very similar to its own signature, perhaps... its molecular integrity will fail.**

 

Their was barely any mouths that were closed, or an eyebrow that was not raised. "EXCUSE ME!" Wanda screamed at him. Vision simply shrugged. "You think this is a good idea?" Another shrug. Natasha started making room for Wanda to take her seat. 

 

**Wanda Maximoff: Yeah, and you with it. We're not having this conversation.**

**Vision: Eliminating the stone is the only way to be certain that Thanos can't get it.**

 

"It's the same thing that Gamora was saying." Vision turned to the green woman, who looked like she was trying to fit the words out of her mouth.

     "I would agree... But the only other female that I can call a friend is- well- Mantis. You're on your own right now." 

     Natasha and Shuri nodded, "I feel your pain." 

**Wanda Maximoff: That's too high a price.**

**(Vision takes Wanda's face in both his hands)**

**Vision: Only you have the power to pay it.**

Clint glared at the screen. Peter looked really uncomfortable, "Does anyone else feel like we shouldn't watch this anymore?" 

     "I can't look away." Drax muttered in awe, swaying his body. Quill was scrunched on the other end of the couch.

 

**(Wanda walks away from Vision)**

**Vision: Thanos threatens half the universe. One life cannot stand in the way of defeating him.**

**Steve Rogers: But it should.**

 

Tony scoffs slightly, "Yet another feat of Steve 'Will Always Have The Last Word' Rogers." Steve glares at him.

 

**Steve Rogers: We don't trade lives, Vision.**

**Vision: Captain, 70 years ago, you laid down your life... to save how many millions of people. Tell me, why is that any different?**

 

"He makes a point." Tony says softly. Natasha gives him a death glare. 

     "How far will you go, just to disagree with Steve?" She seeths.

     Tony shrugs. "Pretty far." He admits.

 

**(Steve and Vision face-down)**

 

Sam laughs, "Exactly what happens when you're in a room with the two most polite people in the world." Almost everybody nodded their heads at that.

 

**Bruce Banner: Because you might have a choice.**

**(Both turn to face Bruce)**

**Bruce Banner: Your mind is made up of a complex construction of overlays. Jarvis, Ultron, Tony, me, the stone. All of them mixed together, all of them learning from one another.**

**Wanda Maximoff: You're saying that Vision isn't just the stone?**

**Bruce Banner: I'm saying that if we take out the stone... there's still a whole lot of Vision left. Perhaps the best parts.**

Wanda scoffs, her and Natasha having switched seats when nobody was watching. "An egotistical entity hell-bent on world domination, a mindless drone-" 

     "Ultron, Jarvis, and the Mind Stone." Loki finishes for her. Wanda places her fist out, and Loki obliges immediately. 

     Clint stares at Wanda like she's crazy. Tony simply sighs, "Wow. I always knew this would happen. The two people that hate me more than anything. I'm going to die." 

     Shui nods solemnly, and Tony gives her a wide-eyed stare.

 

**Natasha Romanoff: Can we do that?**

**Bruce Banner: Not me, not here.**

**James Rhodes: Well , you better find someone and somewhere fast. Ross isn't gonna let you guys have your old rooms back.**

**Steve Rogers: I know somewhere.**

 

Shuri stares at the screen like it offended her, and Bucky winces. "Well, I guess I'll think better the next time you ask me to fix one of your best friends." She huffs as she crosses her arms over her chest. 

     "If it helps any, he didn't actually start talking to me until 4 months into knowing him." Vision tells her. A 'red' pillow is flung at Steve.

     Tony sighs, "Don't take it personally, Vision. It's just Steve's on-going battle with all things electronic." The same pillow is thrown at Tony. 

 

**(In Wakanda)**

**(T'Challa and his guards walk down a hilly field)**

**Okoye: The Kingsguard and the Dora Milaje have been alerted.**

**T'Challa: And the Border Tribe?**

**Okoye: Those that are left.**

**T'Challa: Send word to the Jabari as well. M'Baku likes a good fight.**

**(Okoye gives her guards orders in Xhosa)**

**Okoye: And what of this one?**

**T'Challa: This one may be tired of war. But the White Wolf has rested long enough.**

**(The guards place a box on a rock and open it)**

**(Bucky looks at the new arm)**

**Bucky Barnes: Where's the fight?**

**T'Challa: On its way.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://the-name-is-stephen-strange.tumblr.com/post/180034511814/steve-i-will-always-have-the-last-word-rogers  
> This is where I got the term Steve 'I Will Always Have The Last Word' Rogers. Just wanted to give the credit to the person that made this.
> 
> Youcanthandlemyswag asked if I could make Wanda get mad at Vision during this scene, I hope that I delivered. Again, if any of you ever have a suggestion for this work, just post in the comments if there is anything in particular that you want to see. During Knowhere I had a request from Siniketto to why the Guardians weren't aware of Xandar's decimation. Just know that I will try my best, but I will always try to fulfill a request. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed, and Happy Thanksgiving!!!


	10. NEW COVER!!!

So, I just made a new cover for this work for my Wattpad account. If any of you want to check it, I also posted it on Tumblr. The link is at the bottom. You don't have to see it, just if you feel like it. 

It's the first edit that I ever made.

 

<https://number1angirl.tumblr.com/image/180294501929>


	11. We Take The Fight To Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers watch Chapter 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys!!! We are now officially an hour in!!! 
> 
> Don't worry (if you like this fic) that is not as far in as you would think. There are like 20 chapters in this movie, and we are only on chapter 8! 
> 
> I only just now reread the previous chapters, and I'm sorry to all the things that I spelled wrong or missed. 
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy!!!

     "Wakanda is officially on my list of destinations to go to before I die." Tony says softly. 

     Vision looks at Tony, "Isn't Wakanda the only place on that list?" 

     "Damn straight! I'm Tony Stark! I've been everywhere, bitch!" Tony yelled in a very dramatic fashion. 

     Loki scrunches his face up, "And people call me a diva."

     Wanda huffed, "Alright, Self-Destruction! Play the movie!" Everyone gave the two (usually) friends the side-eye. Vision does as asked, however.  

 

**(On a spaceship, Strange is being held over needles)**

 

Peter's mouth falls open, "I completely forgot that we were even in this!" Strange and Tony gave the young boy the evil look.

     "'Clash of the Egos 2: I Could Barely Handle One.'" Wanda groans from her seat. Nat fist-bumps the young woman.

 

**(Strange wakes up to see Ebony Maw and the needles)**

**Ebony Maw: In all the time I've served Thanos... I have never failed him. If I were to reach our rendevouz on Titan... with the Time Stone still attached to your vaguely irritating person... there would be judgement.**

**(The needles start penetrating Strange's skin)**

**Ebony Maw: Give me... the stone.**

**(Tony is above watching the whole thing)**

 

"So..." Valkyrie murmurs, "You're just watching this. And I thought that Loki was bad." Loki shrugs at her words. 

 

**(The Cloak of Levitation taps on Tony's shoulder and he almost shoots it)**

 

The present-day cloak of levitation unwraps itself from Strange and slaps Tony. "What is that thing?" Rhodey questioned, his eyes wide and staring at the red cloak.

     "This is the 'Cloak of Levitation.'" Strange says, as the cloack rewraps itself onto him.  

 

**Tony Stark: Wow, you're a seriously loyal piece of outerwear, aren't you?**

**(Spider Man goes upside down)**

**Spider Man: Yeah, uh, speaking of loyalty...**

**(The cloak and Tony spin to see Peter, who jumps to the ground)**

**Tony Stark: What the...**

**Peter Parker: I know what you're going to say.**

**Tony Stark: You should not be here.**

**Peter Parker: I was gonna to go home.**

**Tony Stark: I don't wanna hear it.**

**Peter Parker: But it was such a long way down and I just thought about you on the way...**

**Tony Stark: And now I gotta hear it.**

**Peter Parker: And kinda stuck to the side of the ship. And this suit is ridiculously intuitive, by the way.**

**Tony Stark: God damn it.**

**Peter Parker: So, if anything, it's kind your fault that I'm here.**

 

"Oh _no_!" Bruce groans at the words. Several other people wince.

 

**(Both the Cloak and Tony snap to attention)**

 

"Even the Cloak knew that you said something bad!" Nat exclaims to the young boy. Peter reddens.

 

**Tony Stark: What did you just say?**

**Peter Parker: I take that back. And now, I'm here in space.**

Steve shakes his head, "You are probably the only person in the world that could get away with saying that." 

     Vision nods his head, "Colonel Rhodes once told him that he had a drinking problem, and they nearly killed each other."

     "Yeah, Vision. Pretty sure Nat brings that up at every Christmas party." Sam tells the humanoid with a roll of the eyes. 

     Vision shakes his head, "No. That was a different time." Several people snap their heads at Tony and Rhodes. 

     "Wow. Not even I would fight someone for telling me that I have a drinking problem." Valkyrie slurs slightly, but otherwise seeming completely normal. 

 

**Tony Stark: Yeah, right where I didn't want you to be. This isn't coney island. This isn't a field trip. This is a one-way ticket. You hear me? Don't pretend you thought this through.**

**Peter Parker: No, I did think this through.**

**Tony Stark: You could not have possible thought this through.**

**Peter Parker: You can't be a friendly neighborhood Spider Man... if there's no neighborhood. Okay, that didn't really make sense, but you know what I'm trying to say.**

**Tony Stark: Come on. We got a situation.**

**(Tony walks Peter to the ledge)**

**Tony Stark: See him down there? He's in trouble. What's your plan? Go.**

 

Rocket makes a face at the screen. "And you guys call  _us_ the sick ones." 

     "Your first instinct at seeing my ship decimated, was complaining that you wouldn't get paid." Thor tells him, a glare set on his usually friendly face. 

     Rocket shrugs his tiny frame, "Have you people never heard of comedic relief?!?"

**Peter Parker: Um... Okay, okay... Uh... Okay. Did you ever see this really old movie, Aliens?**

 

Quill hides his face in his hands. 

 

**(Strange is still being tortured)**

**Ebony Maw: Painful, aren't they? They were originally designed for microsurgery. And any one of them...**

**(Iron Man lands behind Maw, and he turns around)**

**Ebony Maw: Could end your friend's life in an instant.**

 

"Not my friend." Tony corrects the screen with a raised finger.

 

**Iron Man: I gotta tell you, he's not really my friend. Saving his life is more of a professional courtesy.**

**(Maw grabs a weapon)**

**Ebony Maw: You've saved nothing. Your powers are inconsequential compared to mine.**

**Iron Man: Yeah, but the kid's seen more movies.**

**(Iron Man sends a grenade into one of the walls, and Ebony Maw gets sucked into it)**

**(Strange also starts to get sucked in, and the cloak tries to save him but he gets out of it's grip)**

 

"You got me sucked into space!" Strange yelled at Stark and Parker. 

     Tony gave him a glare, "I believe what you're trying to say is thank you!"

     Nat groaned, "I could barely handle one!" Wanda high-fived her.    


**(Spider Man grabs him, but he is almost sucked in as well, before his spider legs come out)**

**Spider Man: Yes! Wait. What are those?**

**(Spider Man brings Strange back in, and Iron Man closes the hole)**

**(Ebony Maw is freezing in space)**

**(Back in the space ship)**

**Spider Man: Hey, we haven't officially met.**

 

"He is also very precious! I wonder who raised them!" Drax yells into Quill's ear. 

     Both Peter and Vision give Tony dark looks. 

 

**(The cloak floats away from Spider Man)**

**Spider Man: Cool.**

**Dr. Strange: We gotta turn this ship around.**

**Tony Stark: Yeah, now he wants to run. Great plan.**

**(The cloak of levitation goes back to Strange)**

**Dr. Strange: No, I want to protect the stone.**

**Tony Stark: And I want you to thank me. Now, go ahead. I'm listening.**

 

"SEE!" Tony yells at his friends, "A very normal thing to say!" 

     Bucky rolls his eyes, "It doesn't count if both people that have said it are you!" 

     Tony scoffs at him. 

 

**Dr. Strange: For what? Nearly blasting me into space?**

**Tony Stark: Who just saved your magical ass? Me.**

 

"I think that I actually saved-" 

     "Not now, Peter!" Tony cuts the young teen off.

 

**Dr. Strange: I seriously don't know how you fit your head into that helmet.**

**Tony Stark: Admit it, you should've ducked out when I told you to. I tried to bench you. You refused.**

**Dr. Strange: Unlike everyone else in your life, I don't work for you.**

 

"He doesn't pay us enough, either." Rhodes commented. 

     Vision's head raised, "He pays you?"

 

**Tony Stark: And due to that fact, we're now in a flying doughnut... billions of miles from Earth with no backup.**

 

(It took me until now to realize where I got the doughnut-like spaceship idea from)

 

**Peter Parker: I'm backup.**

**Tony Stark: No, you're a stowaway. The adults are talking.**

**Dr. Strange: I'm sorry, I'm confused as to the relationship here. What is he, your ward?**

 

"Basically." Vision and Rhodes say at the exact same time. 

 

**Peter Parker: No.**

 

Natasha shakes her head at the boy. "You said that way too quickly."

 

**Peter Parker: I'm Peter, by the way.**

**Dr. Strange: Doctor Strange.**

**Peter Parker: Oh, you're using our made-up names. Um... I'm Spider Man, then.**

**(Dr. Strange moves away from Peter)**

 

Wanda's brow furrowed. "That's your  _actual_ name?"

     "Well is the Vision's actual name Vision?" Strange asks defensively. 

     "Yeah, but that's only because he was named by  _Thor_ , and has absolutely no creativity when it comes to naming things. Seriously! We played the 'Game of Life' and he named his kids, Vivian and Vin!" Several people gave Vision strange looks.  

 

**Dr. Strange: This ship is self-correcting its course.**

**Tony Stark: Thing's on autopilot.**

**Dr. Strange: Can we control it? Fly us home?**

**(Tony doesn't answer)**

**Dr. Strange: Stark?**

**Tony Stark: Yeah.**

**Dr. Strange: Can you get us home?**

**Tony Stark: Yeah, I heard you. I'm thinking I'm not so sure we should.**

**Dr. Strange: Under no circumstances can we bring the Time Stone to Thanos. I don't think you quite understand what's at stake here.**

**Tony Stark: What? No. It's you who doesn't understand... that Thanos has been inside my head for six years. Since he sent an army to New York and now he's back. And I don't know what to do. So I'm not so sure if it's a better plan to fight him on our turf or his... but you saw what they did, what they can do. At least on his turf, he's not expecting it. So I say we take the fight to him. Doctor. Do you concur.**

 

Shuri wipes fake tears from her cheeks. "That was a beautiful, and slightly traumatizing speech." 

     Wanda shudders, "You should try being in his head. It's like this, times a thousand." 

     Loki gives her a sympathetic pat on the arm. Clint looks like he wants to explode.

 

**Dr. Strange: Alright, Stark. We go to him. But you have to understand... if it comes to saving you or the kid or the Time Stone... I will not hesitate to let either of you die. I can't, because the universe depends on it.**

 

Steve gave Dr. Strange a look that showed just how terrible he thought that idea was. 

 

**Tony Stark: Nice. Good, moral compass.**

**(Tony pats Strange's arm)**

**Tony Stark: We're straight.**

**(Tony goes over to Peter)**

**Tony Stark: All right, kid.**

**(Tony pats both of Peter's shoulders)**

**Tony Stark: You're an Avenger now.**

 

"Shouldn't we have a team meeting?" Steve asked, confused. 

     Vision shrugs. "Colonely Rhodes and I are okay with it, Mr. Parker was the one that refused the offer." 

     This time, Shuri gives Peter a strange look. Peter doesn't notice, his face in utter awe. 

 

**(Peter stands proudly)**


	12. The Soul Stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know!!! Two chapters in two day!!! 
> 
> Okay! I know that a lot of you are probably super worried about the title of this chapter. But, don't worry. We have like two chapters after this, before the bad things happen. I myself had thought that this was THAT chapter, but we're safe... for now. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

     "That showed us nothing." Scott huffed. 

     Gamora turned to him with a furrowed brow, "What are you talking about? We learned a lot!" 

     "Yeah! Like how the rich dude has some serious issues, and that the bug kid thinks of him like a father!" Rocket listed off. 

     Wanda shrugs. "Something that we didn't know already!" Tony throws popcorn at her, but red envelopes the pieces and float back into his bowl. 

     "You put it back in my bowl! You must be warming up to me!" Tony exclaims happily. 

     "Vis!" Nat tells the humanoid, and he presses play. 

 

**(A doughnut-like spaceship is flying torward a large spaceship)**

 

"I'm really starting to hate those things." T'Challa murmurs softly. 

 

**(Gamora is sitting in a rocky cavern, but stands when Thanos comes over with a bowl)**

**Thanos: I thought you might be hungry.**

 

Nebula huffs, "He once starved me for a month to 'toughen me up'. I was twelve!" Several people inched away from the blue woman. 

 

**(Gamora takes the bowl and throws it at the throne)**

**Gamora: I always hated that throne.**

**Thanos: So I've been told. Even so, I'd hoped you'd sit in it one day.**

 

A few people looked at Nebula, waiting for her to say something. The woman kept her mouth shut, but a dark glare said all of her words for her. 

 

**Gamora: I hated this room. This ship. I hated my life.**

**Thanos: You told me that too. Every day. For almost 20 years.**

**Gamora: I was a child when you took me.**

**Thanos: I saved you.**

**Gamora: No. No. We were happy on my home planet.**

**Thanos: Going to bed hungry... scrounging for scraps. Your planet was on the brink of collapse. I'm the one who stopped that. Do you know what's happened since then? The children born... have known nothing but full bellies and clear skies. It's a paradise.**

**Gamora: Because you murdered half the planet.**

**Thanos: A small price to pay for salvation.**

 

"This guy is a serious nut job!" Valkryie murmurs quietly, taking another swig of vodka. 

     Star-Lord cracks up. "Which is so literal! Becuase he looks like-"

     Peter shushes him. "What did I say about teen and up!" 

     Wanda narrows her eyes. "Most American high schools are worse than rated R! Hell! Most European high schools are worse than rated R!" 

 

**Gamora: You're insane.**

**Thanos: Little one, it's a simple calculus. This universe is finite, its resources finite. If life is left unchecked, life will cease to exist. It needs correction.**

**Gamora: You don't know that!**

**Thanos: I'm the only one who knows that. At least, I'm the only one with the will to act on it.**

 

"Because other people aren't crazy wack jobs!" Scott yells at the screen. 

 

**Thanos: For a time... you had that same will... as you fought by my side. Daughter.**

Scott scrambles away, and hides behind Peter's chair. The young teen drops out of it and scrambles to sit next to Shuri. Okoye doesn't let him get more than a foot in distance, but Peter looked better. 

**Gamora: I'm not your daughter. Everything I hate about myself you taught me.**

**Thanos: And, in doing so, made you the fiercest woman in the galaxy.**

 

Gamora puts a hand out. "He hasn't met any of you yet." She clarifies to the other women in the room.  Wanda smiles softly. 

     "I love Gamora!" 

 

**Thanos: That's why I trusted you to find the Soul Stone.**

**Gamora: I'm sorry I disappointed you.**

**Thanos: I am disappointed. But not because you didn't find it.**

 

Several in the group tensed. 

**(Thanos leans down to Gamora's height)**

**Thanos: But because you did. And you lied.**

**(A door goes upwards, and Thanos and Gamora are standing in front of it)**

**(Gamora walks into the room, and sees Nebula slowly being taken apart)**

 

"Wow. You really weren't joking about this dude." Rhodes murmurs quietly. 

 

**Gamora: Nebula.**

**(Gamora touches Nebula's arm, and turns to Thanos)**

**Gamora: Don't do this.**

**Thanos: Some time ago, your sister snuck aboard this ship to kill me.**

 

Nebula groans. "It didn't work!" 

     "When did you plan on going?" Gamora asks her concerned. 

     Nebula shrugs. "A month or two." 

 

**Gamora: Please don't do this.**

**Thanos: And very nearly succeeded.**

 

"DAMN IT!" Nebula shouts. Several people shared her sentiment. 

 

**Thanos: So I brought her here. To talk.**

**(Thanos lifts the gauntlet, and Nebula is taken apart more)**

**Gamora: Stop. Stop it.**

**(Gamora puts a hand on Thanos's gauntlet)**

**Gamora: I swear to you on my life. I never found the Soul Stone.**

 

"No offense, but you're a terrible liar." Loki says softly. 

     Clint shakes his head. "And that's coming from a pathelogical liar!" 

 

**(One of Thanos's minions press a button)**

**Nebula's Voice: Accessing memory files.**

**(Gamora appears as a hologram)**

**Nebula: You know what he's about to do. He's finally ready, and he's going for the stones. All of them.**

**Gamora: He can never get them all.**

**Nebula: He will!**

**Gamora: He can't, Nebula. Because I found the map to the Soul Stone... and I burned it to ash. I burned it.**

**(The hologram freezes)**

**Thanos: You're strong. Me. You're generous.** **Me.**

 

Star-Lord hisses through his teeth. "That explains so much." A pillow laced in red, is thrown at Star-Lord's head. Gamora sends Wanda a tumbs up.

 

**Thanos: But I never taught you to lie. That's why you're so bad at it. Where is the Soul Stone?**

**(Nebula shakes her head at Gamora, and Thanos tears her apart more)**

**Gamora: Vormir!**

 

"Vormir..." All of the Asgardians murmur at the same time, giving eachother knowing looks. 

 

**(Thanos releases his fist)**

**(Gamora walks to Nebula and strokes one side of her face)**

**Gamora: The stone is on Vormir.**

**Thanos: Show me.**


	13. Nidavellir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers watch chapter 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 kudos!!! This story has gotten so far!!!
> 
> One more chapter before the feels come! Get those tissues ready! For now, enjoy the small funny moments before everything goes bad...
> 
> Enjoy!!!

     "Ms. Romanoff?" Vision gently shakes Natasha awake. Clint gives her a look of utter betrayel. 

     "Did you just fall asleep?" 

     Nat huffs, "It's not my fault! Sitting next to him is like sitting next to a teddy bear!" 

     Shuri rolls her eyes. "Please! I bet he's not actually-" The young teen had walked over to Vision, and leaned her head against his shoulder. The girl almost immediately yawned, and started nodding off. "He's like a heated blanket!" 

     A few people blinked at the sight of Shuri and Natasha both leaning their heads on Vision's shoulder, and Wanda seeming to not avoid leaning torwards him as well. "Can we get this show on the road?" Strange murmurs. 

     Natasha moves her body just enough for Vision to move his arm to press play. 

 

**(The spacepod is going through space)**

**Groot: I am Groot.**

**Rocket: Tinkle in the cup. We're not looking. What's there to see? What's a twig? Everybody's seen a twig before.  
**

 

"These are the conversations that you have when on an intergalactic space mission." Scott remarks, nodding slowly as if this is normal. Though, what they'd learnt of the gaurdians so far, that wasn't too far off. 

 

**Groot: I am Groot.**

**Thor: Tree, pour what's in the cup out into space and go in the cup again.**

 

"You use some great names, Thor." Loki tells him, his lips scrunched up and head tilted to the side. 

 

**Rocket: You speak Groot?**

**Thor: Yes, they taught it on Asgard. It was an elective.**

 

"I thought Groot was the only one that spoke Groot!" Quill announced, his eyes narrowed and confusion painted on his face. 

     Valkyrie scoffed, "Humans." 

**Groot: I am Groot.**

**Thor: You'll know when we're close. Nidavellir's forge harnesses the blazing power of a neutron star. It's the birthplace of my hammer. It's truly awesome.**

 

"What is with you and that hammer?" Tony asked him, concern on his face. 

     Thor laughed quietly. "One of my friends, Korg, once told me that I have some sort of emotional attachment to the hammer, and that losing it was comparable to losing a loved one." Loki gently patted Thor on the arm, and several people scooted away from him. 

 

**Rocket: Okay, time to be the captain.**

 

"YOU'RE NOT THE CAPTAIN!" Quill yells at him. 

     Rocket gestures to the Thunder God. "He seems to think that I am!" 

 

**(Rocket walks over to Thor)**

**Rocket: So, dead brother, huh? Yeah, that could be annoying.**

**Thor: Well, he's been dead before. But, no, this time I think it really might be true.**

 

"That is the saddest sentence that I ever heard." Shuri mutters, the relaxed tone of her voice apparent. 

 

**Rocket: And you said your sister and your dad?**

**Thor: Both dead.**

 

"Welcome to the club!" Wanda announced, placing a fist out to Thor. Thor looked at the gesture with a sniff. Wanda rolled her eyes. "You only make it worse by denying it." Thor also rolls his eyes, but bumps her fist anyway. 

 

**Rocket: But still got a mom, though?**

**Thor: Killed by a dark elf.**

**Rocket: A best friend?**

**Thor: Stabbed through the heart.**

 

"Hey!" Tony yells at Thor. 

     Nat scrunches her face, "Did you think it was you?" 

     Tony makes an offended face. "No! But I thought that Cap, at least, would be in the running!" 

     Thor huffs and crosses his arms, "He has Bucky now!" 

     "He means nothing to me, Thor!" Steve yells, and then makes a shushing motion to Bucky. 

     Bucky shrugs. "I like Shuri better!" 

 

**Rocket: You sure you're up to this particular murder mission?**

**(Thor has tears in his eye)**

**Thor: Absolutely. Rage and vengeance, anger, loss, regret... they're all tremendous motivators. They really clear the mind. So I'm good to go.**

**Rocket: Yeah, but this Thanos we're talkin' about... he's the toughest there is.**

 

Strange shakes his head. "Not even close..." He was interupted by a forceful blow from a red and white pillow. Amazingly, this one was actually thrown by Sam.

 

**Thor: Well, he's never fought me.**

**Rocket: Yeah, he has.**

**Thor: He's never fought me twice. And I'm getting a new hammer, don't forget.**

**Rocket: It better be some hammer.**

**(Thor laughs)**

**Thor: You know, I'm 1,500 years old. I've killed twice as many enemies as that. And every one of them would've rather killed me, but none succeeded. I'm only alive because fate wants me alive. Thanos is just the latest in a long line of bastards... and he'll be the latest to feel my vengeance. Fate wills it so.**

 

Tony taps his finger together maniacally. Rhodes rolls his eyes, "You're not fate, Tony!" 

 

**Rocket: Mmm-hmm. And what if you're wrong?**

**Thor: If I'm wrong, then... what more could I lose?**

**(Thor wipes away a tear and walks away)**

**Rocket: I could lose a lot. Me, personally, I could lose a lot.**

 

A few giggles slip out. 

**(Thor takes a seat, and Rocket pulls something out of his toolbelt)**

**Rocket: Okay.**

**(Rocket walks over to Thor)**

**Rocket: If fate does want you to kill that crapsack... you're gonna need more than one stupid eyeball.**

**(Thor is handed the eyeball)**

**Thor: What's this?**

**Rocket: What's it look like? Some jerk lost a bet with me in Contraxia.**

 

"Oh my God!" Quill screeches. "How long has this been a thing with you?" 

     Rocket shrugs, but a devious smile is spread on his lips.

 

**Thor: He gave you his eye?**

**(Rocket turns around in his pilot seat)**

**Rocket: No, he gave me 100 credits. I snuck into his room later that night and stole his eye.**

**Thor: Thank you, sweet rabbit.**

 

"That's a raccoon, Thor." Sam tells him with a shake of his head. 

     Thor shrugs, "They look exactly the same to me."

 

**Rocket: Hmm.**

**(Thor takes his eye patch out, and Groot leans forward interested)**

 

"I am Groot!" Groot yells in triumph. Peter makes a sound that sounded strangely like 'ew' and 'gross' mixed together.

 

**Thor: Huh?**

**(Thor puts his eye in)**

**Rocket: Oh. I would've washed that. The only way that I could sneak it off Contraxia was up my...**

 

Scott spits out his drink, and cough-laughs. Valkyrie joins in. 

 

**(An alarm beeps, and Groot laughs)**

**Rocket: Hey, we're here!**

**(Thor leans forward and knocks his head, trying to get his eye to work)**

**Thor: I don't think this thing works. Everything seems dark.**

 

"Oh my me." Loki mutters to himself. A few flecks of popcorn sailed his way, and landed in his hair. 

 

**Rocket: It ain't the eye.**

**(The ship flies through a dark Nidavellir)**

**Thor: Something's wrong. The star's gone out. And the rings are frozen.**

**(The pod ship lands)**

**Rocket: I hope these dwarves are better at forging than they are cleaning. Maybe they realized that they live in a junk pile in the middle of space.**

 

Valkryie tilts her head, "Basically. That is basically what Nidavellir is." 

**Thor: This forge hasn't gone dark in centuries.**

**Rocket: You said Thanos had a gauntlet, right?**

 

"Uh-oh." Tony and Shuri murmur, and both geniuses glare at eachother. 

 

**Thor: Yes, why?**

 

Bruce shakes his head at the blonde. "Really, Thor?" 

 

**Rocket: It look anything like that?**

**(Rocket points to a mold of the Infinity Gauntlet)**

**Groot: I am Groot.**

 

"What did he say?" Peter asks softly. 

     Gamora shakes here head. "Your too young for that."

 

**Thor: Go back to the pod.**

**(A large creature throws Thor away, and kicks Rocket and Groot)**

**Thor: Eitri, wait!**

**(The man pauses)**

**Thor: Stop! Stop.**

**Eitri: Thor?**

**(Thor nods)**

**Thor: What happened here?**

**Eitri: You were supposed to protect us. Asgard was supposed to protect us.**

**Thor: Asgard is destroyed. Eitri, the glove. What did you do?**

 

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?" Several people yell at Thor, who blushes in shame. 

 

**(Eitri slumps to the ground)**

**Eitri: 300 dwarves lived on this ring. I thought if I did what he asked, they'd be safe. I made what he wanted. A device capable of harnessing the power of the stones. Then he killed everyone anyway. All except me. "Your life is yours," he said. "But your hands are mine alone."**

**Thor: Eitri, this isn't about your hands. Every weapon you've ever designed, every axe, hammer, sword... it's all inside your head. Now, I know if feels like all hope is lost. Trust me, I know. But together, you and I, we can kill Thanos.**


	14. Titan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I laughed almost everytime I wrote a new sentence. This is probably one of the best chapters in the movie, just because it really balances some things out. Remember to get those tissues ready... I'm already crying. 
> 
> I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible!!!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

     "That was pointless..." Scott murmurs. 

     Shuri shrugs. "It should have some importance later on..." Shuri notices Thor gently singing 'That's What Makes You Beautiful' to himself. "Hopefully. Vizh! Next chapter!" Vision complies, and the 11th chapter starts.

**(In Nebula's chamber)**

**(An alien is putting Nebula back together, when one of her eyes pop out)**

**(The alien pops it back in, Nebula kills him, and then drags one of her eyes back in)**

 

"Badass..." Valkyrie murmurs, though in truth everyone could hear her. 

 

**(Nebula limps over to the control pannel with one leg off, fixes one of her hands, and sends a message)**

**Nebula: Mantis, listen very carefully. I need you to meet me on Titan.**

**(Tony, Peter, and Strange's ship is spiraling toward Titan)**

 

"Well, looks like one of Tony's predictions is about to come true!" Nat says casually, making Tony glare at her. 

     Rhodey snorts, "Yeah, but your prediction isn't." Tony gives him a look. "Nat told everyone that if you did die, it would be by her hand." Tony looks like he is about to be offended, before shrugging his shoulders and nodding.

 

**(On their ship)**

**Peter Parker: Hey, what's going on?**

**Dr. Strange: I think we're here.**

 

"Second most obvious thing to be said in this movie." Loki mutters under his breathe. A red cloth hits him in the back of his neck.

 

**Tony Stark: I don't think this rig has a self-park function.**

**(Tony talks to Peter)**

**Tony Stark: Get your hand inside the steering gimbal. Close those around it. You understand?**

**Peter Parker: Yep, got it.**

**Tony Stark: This was meant for one big guy, so we gotta move at the same time.**

**Peter Parker: Okay, okay. Ready.**

**(The spaceship is about to crash with an old building)**

 

"That did absolutely nothing." Shuri says ryley. Her, Vision, and Natasha all nod at the same time, making them look like some three-headed monster. 

 

**Peter Parker: We might wanna turn. Turn! Turn! Turn!**

 

Loki groaned, "I stand corrected." Popcorn is flung. 

     "SIT!!!" Clint yells. 

     "I  _sit_ corrected." 

 

**(Tony puts on his mask, and the spaceship collides with one side of the building)**

**(The back half of the ship breaks off, Peter puts his own mask on, and Strange forms a magic shield)**

**(The top of the ship breaks off, and they have officially landed on Titan)**

**Dr. Strange: You all right?**

**(Strange helps Stark up)**

**Tony Stark: That was close. I owe you one.**

**(Peter comes down on a string of web)**

**Peter Parker: Let me just say, if aliens wind up implanting eggs inside my chest or something... and I eat one of you, I'm sorry.**

 

"Spoilers!" Shuri yells frantically. 

     Stark rolls his eyes. "Who hasn't seen 'Aliens'?"

     Shuri, Wanda, the Asgardians, the Gaurdians, and Peter all raised their hands. 

     "Parker?" Nat asked the boy with a raised eyebrow. 

     Peter hangs his head in shame. "My aunt won't let me see it yet." 

 

**Tony Stark: I do not want another single pop culture reference out of you for the rest of the trip. You understand?**

**Peter Parker: I'm trying to say that something is coming.**

**(A grenade lands in the center of their group and explodes)**

**(The remaining gaurdians appear from a hole in the wall)**

**Drax: Thanos!**

 

"This just got interesting!" Drax yells excitedly, into Quill's ear. Mantis is practically jumping in her seat.

 

**(Drax throws knives at Strange, which he blocks with magic)**

**(The Cloak of Levitation wraps around Drax's head and flies him backwards)**

 

Drax sighs, "And now it's just depressing."

 

**(Star Lord and Iron Man fly around and shoot at eachother, before Quill magnetises Iron Man's suit to stick to a beam)**

**(Peter looks up and jumps when he sees Mantis)**

**Spider Man: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Please don't put your eggs in me!**

 

Okoye puts a hand out, and gently pats Peter's arm. "Yo really are a special one, aren't you?" 

     Peter pouts. "She is scary looking!" 

 

**(Peter webs Mantis up, and Quill kicks him down)**

**Star Lord: Stay down, clown.**

**(Peter jumps around, before Quill ropes him up)**

**Drax: Die, blanket of death!**

 

A few people chuckle.

 

**(Iron Man flies to Drax, puts a foot on his chest and aims)**

**(Quill keeps Peter in a headlock, and puts a gun to his temple)**

 

"What are you doing to the child!" Valkyrie yells at Quill, one of her infamous shot glasses raised.

 

**Star Lord: Everybody stay where you are. Chill the eff out.**

 

Valkyrie glowered, "You are so lucky that I'm very torn on how I feel about you right now." She reluctantly brought the glass down. Quill lets out a small breath.

**(Quill takes his mask off)**

**Star Lord: I'm gonna ask you this one time. Where is Gamora?**

 

"Seriously! Your doing this for me?" Gamora shouts at him. Quill gives a hopeful smile, but Gamora looks like she wants to hit him.

 

**Iron Man: Yeah. I'll do you one better. Who's Gamora?**

**(Stark takes him helmet off)**

**Drax: I'll do you one better. Why is Gamora?**

 

Several people laughed at that, even Shuri... who looked like she was torn between laughing and crying.

 

**(Strange gives Drax a wierd look)**

**Star Lord: Tell me where the girl is or I swear to you I'm gonna French fry this little freak.**

 

The shot glass is mixed with several pillows, all hurtling towards Quill. Peter Parker looked both upset and proud. 

 

**Tony Stark: Let's do it. You shoot my guy and I'll blast him. Let's go!**

**(Tony's arm changes to a large gun)**

**Drax: Do it, Quill! I can take it.**

**Mantis: No, he can't take it!**

 

"This is probably the best chapter, so far!" Thor says in between a small chuckle. 

 

**Dr. Strange: She's right. You can't.**

**Star Lord: Oh, yeah? You don't wanna tell me where she is? That's fine. I'll kill all three of you and I'll beat it out of Thanos myself. Starting with you.**

 

Gamora looked like she wanted to kill someone. Mantis gently put a hand on her arm, and Gamora's fist softened slightly... slightly.

 

**Dr. Strange: Wait, what, Thanos? All right, let me ask you this one time. What master do you serve?**

**Star Lord: What master do I serve? What am I supposed to say, "Jesus"?**

 

"Oh my God." Strange murmurs, a hand on his forehead. 

 

**(Tony gives an annoyed huff)**

**Tony Stark: You're from Earth.**

**Star Lord: I'm not from Earth, I'm from Missouri.**

 

Shuri huffs, and set a hand on her chest. "Calming breaths... In through the nose and out through the mouth..." Shuri greatly exaggerated her breathing, and Vision patted her on the shoulder. 

 

**Tony Stark: Yeah, that's on Earth, dipshit. What are you hassling us for?**

**Spider Man: So you're not with Thanos?**

**Star Lord: With Thanos? No, I'm here to kill Thanos. He took my girl.**

 

"Your what!?!" Gamora yelled, and was only held back by a thrashing Mantis and Clint. 

 

**Star Lord: Wait, who are you?**

**(Quill takes the gun away from Peter's temple, and the Spider Man mask comes off)**

**Peter Parker: We're the Avengers, man.**

**Star Lord: Oh.**

 

Wanda shakes her head at him, "You don't even looke phased that you just threatened to kill a  _kid_!" 

     Tony narrowed his eyes, "He threatened to kill me too!" Wanda waves a vague hand in his direction, and shakes her head softly.

 

**(Quill takes his arm off of Peter's throat)**

**Mantis: You're the ones Thor told us about.**

**Tony Stark: You know Thor?**

**Star Lord: Yeah. Tall guy, not that good-looking, needed saving.**

**(Peter makes a face)**

 

Sam shakes his head, "Even Peter knew that you were lying, bro!"

 

**Dr. Strange: Where is he now?**

**(On Nidavellir, Thor, Rocket, Groot, and Eitri walk towards the weapons creator)**

**Rocket: This is the plan? We're gonna hit him with a brick?**

**Eitri: It's a mold. A king's weapon. Meant to be the greatest in Asgard. In theory, it could even summon the Bifrost.**

 

Loki's eyebrows raised. "Imagine what would've happened if Father had given _that_  to Heimdall instead of that sword." Thor took a bottle from Valkyrie, and broke it over Loki's head. The Asgardian slumped to the ground, and several people gave Thor questioning looks. 

     Thor simply shrugged, "He isn't needed right now."

**Thor: Did it have a name?**

**Eitri: Stormbreaker.**

**Rocket: That's a bit much.**

**Thor: So how do we make it?**

**Eitri: You'll have to restart the forge. Awaken the heart of a dying star.**

**Thor: Rabbit, fire up the pod.**

 

A few people groaned.

 

**(Back on Titan)**

**Star Lord: The hell happened to this planet? It's eight degrees off its axis. Gravitational pull is all over the place.**

**(Mantis is jumping up and down super high, and Peter is watching her)**

**Tony Stark: Yeah, we got one advantage. He's coming to us. We'll use it. All right, I have a plan. Or at least the beginnings of one. It's pretty simple. We draw him in, pin him down, get what we need. Definitely don't wanna dance with this guy. We just want the gauntlet.**

**(Drax is yawning)**

**Tony Stark: Are you yawning? In the middle of this? While I'm breaking it down? Huh? Did you hear what I said?**

**Drax: I stopped listening after you said, "We need a plan."**

 

Tony sighed, "Why did Thanos get Gamora and Thor get Rocket? I deserved at least one of the good ones!" Peter and Strange both sent Tony offended faces.

 

**Tony Stark: Okay, Mr. Clean is on his own page.**

**Star Lord: See, "not winging it" isn't really what they do.**

**Peter Parker: Uh, what exactly is it that they do?**

**Mantis: Kick names, take ass.**

 

Shuri's face lands in her hands. 

 

**Drax: Yeah, that's right.**

**(Stark stares at the two like he doesn't believe them)**

**Tony Stark: All right, just get over here, please. Mr. Lord, can you get your folks to circle up?**

**Star Lord: "Mr. Lord." Star Lord is fine.**

**(Drax and Mantis walk over to their group)**

 

Gamora and Rocket share a look. "When did that happen?"

 

**Tony Stark: We got coalesce. 'Cause if all we come at him with is a plucky attitude...**

**Star-Lord: Dude, don't call us plucky. We don't know what it means.**

 

"I think I will either hit someone or faint. I can't decide which one." Shuri whispers. 

     Wanda leans over to her, "Aim for the antennae." Vision gives her a questioning glare. 

 

**(Stark makes a surprised face)**

**Star Lord: All right, we're optimistic, yes. I like your plan. Except it sucks, so let me do the plan... and that way it might be really good.**

 

Maximoff gasps. "'Clash of the Egos 3: It's Like Another Tony!'" 

 

**Drax: Tell him about the dance-off to save the universe.**

**Tony Stark: What dance-off?**

**Star Lord: It's nothing.**

**Peter Parker: Like in Footloose, the movie?**

**Star Lord: Exactly like Footloose. Is it still the greatest movie in history?**

**Peter Parker: It never was.**

 

"YEAH!" Steve yells. "That title goes to Frozen!"

     Tony shakes his head. "As much as I would like to deny that, it isn't false."

 

**(Quill makes an offended face)**

**Tony Stark: Don't encourage this, all right?**

**Peter Parker: Okay.**

**Tony Stark: We're getting no help from Flash Gordon here.**

**Star Lord: Flash Gordon? By the way, that's a compliment. Don't forget, I'm half human. So that 50% of me that's stupid... that's 100% you.**

 

Bruce scrunches his face, "What's your other half?" 

     Gamora answered for Star Lord. "A homicidal celestial named Ego, who's main goal was to make the entire galaxy... him." 

     "He also killed Quill's mom, and all of his other children!" Rocket added. 

     Tony narrowed his eyes, "So... 50% stupid, and 50% homicidal maniac. That is so much better!" 

     Wanda laughs. "So, you have daddy issues, were close with your mom, fight with the other 'leader' of your team, and have a girlfriend that all of your friends think are too good for you!" 

     Rhodey's mouth practically fell open. "Your right. It's uncanny." 

 

**Tony Stark: Your math is blowing my mind.**

**Mantis: Excuse me. But does your friend often do that?**

 

Tony shakes his head, "Not my friend."

 

**Tony Stark: Strange, we all right?**

**(Strange's head is moving quickly, and the Time Stone is out)**

**(Strange is out of his meditation, and gasps)**

**Tony Stark: You're back. You're all right.**

**Dr. Strange: Hi.**

**Peter Parker: Hey, what was that?**

**Dr. Strange: I went forward in time to view alternate futures. To see all the possible outcomes of the coming conflict.**

**Star Lord: How many did you see?**

**Dr. Strange: 14,000,605.**

 

"We have to win at least 10." Clint says hopefully.

 

**Tony Stark: How many did we win?**

**Dr. Strange: One.**


	15. Vormir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the worst parts of Infinity War.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day!!! I wish that this was better times, though. 
> 
> The time has come. Get your tissues ready, play the songs that will lift your spirits, and remember that it is highly likely that she will return in Avengers: To Be Named. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

     "Way to jinx it, Clint." Loki murmurs. Not even Clint throws popcorn at the Mischief God this time. 

     "I hope this chapter is nice..." Peter murmurs softly. "I can't handle anymore angst right now." 

     Shuri shakes her head. "Sorry, my friend, but due to the jokes in that last chapter... it doesn't look good..." 

     "This is real life, kid!" Scott tells Shuri. "I'm sure this will be okay!" 

     Nat narrows her eyes at him, "Says the guy that isn't even in this!" Scott shrugs. "Vision." The red synthezoid complies. 

 

**(Gamora and Thanos teleport onto Vormir)**

 

"SCOTT!" Several people yell. Scott looks like he wants to shrink away.

 

**(They walk the sand, before Thanos looks up at a mountain)**

**Thanos: The stone had better be up there.**

**(Thanos turns his head to face Gamora)**

**Thanos: For your sister's sake.**

 

"So Thanos is one of _those_ parents." Sam murmurs.

     Groot scrunches up his face, "I am Groot?"

     "A parent that pits their kids against eachother, and then punishes one of them by punishing the other." Thor clarifies. 

     Loki sniffs. "Guessing Odin was one of those parents?" Steve asks. Loki nods. 

     "That explains so much..." Bucky murmurs.

 

**(Thanos and Gamora climb the mountain)**

 

"How are you climbing in those shoes?" Shuri asks in awe. 

 

**Voice: Welcome, Thanos, son of Alars.**

 

Bucky shudders, "Why does that voice sound so familiar?" 

     Steve furrows his eyebrows, "I do not recognise that voice, what-so-ever." 

 

**(A black cloak is floating towards them)**

 

Shuri gasps. "Please suck Thanos's soul out. Please suck Thanos's soul out." 

     "Only a special few of us understand that reference kid..." Clint murmurs, and then puts a fist out, "So bump it!" Shuri does as he asks immediately.

 

**Voice: Gamora, daughter of Thanos.**

**Thanos: You know us?**

**Voice: It is my curse to know all who journey here.**

**Thanos: Where is the Soul Stone?**

**Voice: You should know... it extracts a terrible price.**

**Thanos: I am prepared.**

**Voice: We all think that at first.**

**(The Voice is really the Red Skull)**

 

Steve and Bucky gasp. "Is that the price?" Mantis asks naiively. 

     Peter jumps in his seat. "Darth Maul!" Shuri sends narrowed eyes his way.

     "That is obviously a dementor!" 

     Peter glares at her, "Does his face look like a lifeless, soulless, void with teeth?!?" Bucky made a sound that was probably 'yes'. 

     Shuri rolls her eyes. "Does he look like he has horns, or black marking on his face?!?" 

     "Kids! Let's let this nerd war stop, before it can go any further!" Tony yells. 

 

**Red Skull: We are all wrong.**

 

"I thought he died." Steve murmurs. Natasha sends a glare at the captain. 

     "Have you looked to your left recently, Steve?" Steve turns his head to Sam, who makes an annoyed grunt and pushes Steve's head to it's actual left.

 

**(They all walk to the top of the mountain)**

**Thanos: How is it you know this place so well?**

 

Tony shrugs, "He's been there for the last 70 years?" 

 

**Red Skull: A lifetime ago, I, too, sought the stones. I even held one in my hand. But it cast me out, banished me here. Guiding others to a treasure I cannot possess.**

 

"HAH!!!" Steve yells in glee. Several people give him a wary look-over. 

     Wanda hangs her head, "Captain America gon wild."

     Quill's eyes go wide. "Captain America! Dude you were my hero growing up! My grandmother got an autograph from you in the 40's! I think I still have it-"

     "I will give you a thousand dollars for that autograph!" Wanda yells at him. 

     "You don't have a thousand dollars." Steve murmurs, blushing in embarrassment. 

     Tony puts a hand up, "I do! And I'm with Wanda! Give us that picture!" 

 

**(They all stop at the edge of a cliff)**

**Red Skull: What you seek lies in front of you. As does what you fear.**

**Gamora: What's this?**

**Red Skull: The price. Soul holds a special place amongst the Infinity Stones. You might say it has a certain wisdom.**

**Thanos: Tell me what it needs.**

**Red Skull: To ensure that whoever possesses it... understands its power... the stone demands a sacrifice.**

 

A few intakes of breathe come out, and several try their best not to look at Gamora. 

 

**Thanos: Of what?**

**Red Skull: In order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love.**

 

A tear slides down Drax's face, and Groot doesn't look to far from going the same way. 

 

**(Thanos turns his head to the Red Skull)**

**Red Skull: A soul... for a soul.**

**(Thanos turns back to the ledge sadly, and Gamora laughs)**

**Gamora: All my life, I dreamed of a day... a moment... when you got what you deserved. And I was always so disappointed. But now... you kill and torture... and you call it mercy. The universe has judged you. You asked it for a prize, and it told you no. You failed. And do you wanna know why? Because you love nothing. No one.**

 

"That... was a... beautiful speech..." Loki trails off, biting his lip. 

     Gamora winces, "But?" 

     Nebula scoffs, but a sadness looms in her eyes. "You never did realize how much he cared." 

 

**(Thanos turns to her with a tear down his face)**

**Thanos: No.**

**Gamora: Really? Tears?**

**Red Skull: They're not for him.**

**(Gamora turns to Red Skull, her smile fades, and she turns back to Thanos)**

**(Thanos takes steps towards Gamora)**

**Gamora: No. This isn't love.**

 

"Love... can be interpretted differently to some." Vision mutters under his breathe. Gamora heard though. It was the only sound going through the room. 

 

**Thanos: I ignored my destiny once. I cannot do that again. Even for you.**

**(Gamora grabs the retractable knife, brings it towards her gut, and it turns into bubbles)**

 

Drax starts sobbing hysterically, holding Quill to his chest. The other man did not protest.

 

**Thanos: I'm sorry, little one.**

**(Thanos takes Gamora by the arm)**

**Gamora: No!**

**(Gamora hits Thanos's arm as he tugs her towards the ledge)**

**(Thanos throws Gamora off the cliff, and she cries out for help)**

 

Wanda got up from her seat and walks toward Gamora. The green woman takes the hug offered to her, and Mantis pushes Clint off the couch so that all three women were sitting together.

 

**(Thanos watches and cries as Gamora's corpse lands at the bottom of the mountains)**

 

"That's gonna haunt me for a while." T'Chall murmurs, his face a mask of sorrow. 

 

**(The sky starts to glow, due to the 'sacrifice' that Thanos made)**

**(Thanos awakes in a pool, the Soul Stone in his hand)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The suggestion to have Shuri and Peter comparing Red Skull to dementors and Darth Maul from Star Wars, came from Silverwolf.
> 
> Gamora is one of my favorite gaurdians, and I hope I finished her ending well. I'll publish soon!


	16. Wakanda Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most iconic line of the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy that we have made it this far!!! I have been working around the clock on this, but I'm back at school from break, and this is probably one of the longest chapters. 
> 
> We are now officially an hour and a half into this, and the full running time is 2:29:17. And yes, 12 of those minutes are devoted to the rolling credits. 
> 
> FINALLY!!! I heard that we are getting closer to the day when the Avengers: 4 trailer is released!!! At this point, I'd be happy to just get a name!
> 
> I hope you all like this, and I will try to post the next one soon!!!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

     Nobody had talked for 15 minutes. A few people were starting to get uncomfortable, though the person that broke the silence was not the person anyone thought. "So... Are we gonna watch the rest of this thing, or what?" Quill gripes out, Drax still sobbing into his shoulder.

     Wanda and Gamora both give him a death glare. Quill shrugs, "This whole thing is to fix what happens! And this is not going to become history!" Several people raise their eyebrows at him. Quill puts a hand out to Valkyrie, "Beer me!" The Asgardian complies. "Now, Terminator! Let's get this show on the road!" Sam was on the ground faster than Quill could get the second part of that sentence out. Wanda, was still too busy mourning with Gamora and Mantis to notice... too much. A pillow laced with red still managed to thwack Drax in the shoulder. Vision plays the next chapter.

**(A jet is flying towards Wakanda)**

**(On the jet)**

**Steve Rogers: Drop to 2600, heading 0-3-0.**

**Sam Wilson: I hope you're right about this. Or we're gonna land a lot faster than you want to.**

 

Natasha shakes her head. "Two years, and you have yet to actually  _bring us_ to a place that you wasted  _no_ time bringing Barnes to! Why do we stay with you?" Tony puts his arms up in an exaggerated gesture, like: That's what I've been saying!!!

 

**(Wanda is comforting Vision)**

**(The jet goes through the barrier of Wakanda)**

**(On Wakandan ground)**

**Okoye: When you said we were going to open Wakanda to the rest of the world... this is not what I imagined.**

**T'Challa: And what did you imagine?**

**Okoye: The Olympics. Maybe even a Starbucks.**

 

Peter shakes his head, "You're not missing much..." 

     "What is a 'Starbucks'?" Loki asks. 

     "A coffee shop." Steve says non-chalantly.

     Nat smirks, "Also, another name for one of the most popular ships made by fans..." Shuri snorts as Natasha finishes her sentence. 

     Thor smiles wildly, "There is an entire shop for coffee?!?" 

     Vision shakes his head, "You almost made Mr. Stark go into bank-ruptsy because of the large amounts of coffee and pop-tarts that you consume." Tony nods wildly.

 

**(The jet lands and the Avengers on Earth come off)**

**Bruce Banner: Should we bow?**

 

T'Challa squirms uncomfortably in his seat at these words. "You really shouldn't." He says, putting his hands up in a placating gesture. Bruce blushes.

 

**James Rhodes: Yeah, he's a king.**

**Steve Rogers: Seems like I'm always thanking you for something.**

**(Steve and T'Challa shake hands)**

**(Bruce bows)**

**James Rhodes: What are you doing?**

 

"And... that is why I went on an alien planet, via quinjet." Bruce murmurs. Thankfully, nobody noticed that Vision, and even Shuri, had to stop Natasha from pouncing at the doctor.

 

**T'Challa: Uh, we don't do that here.**

**(Bruce glares at Rhodes)**

**T'Challa: So how big of an assault should we expect?**

**Bruce Banner: Uh, sir, I think you should expect quite a big assault.**

**Natasha Romanoff: How we looking?**

**T'Challa: You will have my Kingsguard, the Border Tribe, the Dora Milaje, and...**

**(T'Challa points out someone in the distance)**

**Bucky Barnes: And a semi-stable 100-year-old man.**

 

Tony points at the screen, "SEE! HE ADMITS IT!!!" Tony yells. 

     Nat shakes her head. "Look, Tony. Bucky is the second last person that I want to see here right now." Bruce huffs softly. "But, what's your deal with Bucky?" 

     "Probably because the last time they saw eachother, Tony found out that Bucky was the reason for his parent's deaths... and literally became a total and terrible hypocrit..." Wanda murmurs. Several people's faces drop. Exclamations of shock ring throughout the room, especially from Natasha and Sam. 

     Tony looks purple in the face. "WHO TOLD YOU!!!" 

     Wanda shrugs, "Vision can literally not keep a secret..." 

     Tony looks like he wants to yell again, but his face turns to confusion, "Who told you?" 

     Vision purses his lips. "Is it really my fault that you don't program your A.I.'s to keep a secret."

     A voice rings throughout the speakers, "Thanks a lot, Vision!" 

     Tony shakes his head, "F.R.I.D.A.Y!!!" 

**(Bucky and Steve hug)**

**Steve Rogers: How you been, Buck?**

**Bucky Barnes: Uh, not bad, for the end of the world.**

**(In Shuri's lab, the girl does a scan of the Mind Stone)**

**Bruce Banner: Whoa.**

 

Shuri tries and fails to hide a proud smirk on her face. Bruce notices, and huffs, "Oh, shut up..." 

 

**Shuri: The structure is polymorphic.**

**Bruce Banner: Right, we had to attach each neuron non-sequentially.**

**Shuri: Why didn't you just reprogram the synapses to work collectively?**

**(Vision looks at Banner questioningly)**

 

"Wow!" Rhodes murmurs. "Even Vision is judging you. He didn't even judge Tony when he forgot his birthday!"

     Scott shrugs, "It could be a very difficult date to remember."

     Sam shakes his head, "Tony literally threw a benefit to the Sokovian refugees... the day before." That got a few judgemental looks from the rest. 

     Shuri laughs delightedly, "Your like the brother I never-" Shuri changes tactics when T'Challa gives her a look, "The best-" She yet again stops when she notices Bucky. 

     Vision gently patted her on the shoulder. "You're like the human imbodiment of my sister, that I never had." Both programers seemed happy with that response.

**Bruce Banner: Because we didn't think of it.**

**Shuri: I'm sure you did your best.**

**Wanda Maximoff: Can you do it?**

 

"Why are you so mad at Shuri?" Mantis asked with wide eyes. 

     Rocket shrugged, "Because Shuri is making fun of Banner, instead of actually doing the scientific thing..." 

     "I would like to answer next time!" Wanda snaps. "But thank you... Rabbit...?" 

     "HAH!" Thor yells triumphantly.

**Shuri: Yes, but there are more that two trillion neurons here. One misalignment could cause a cascade of circuit failures. It will take time, brother.**

**Steve Rogers: How long?**

**Shuri: As long as you can give me.**

**(An alarm starts to beep)**

**(Okoye puts up a hologram of the Earth)**

 

Tony leans forward, "Okay. So the only two americans that you let into your border, are two grandpas. One of which hates all things to do with technology. The other, who would rather farm goats, than work with any _actual_ electronics.

     Shuri scoffs. "No! My big brother also let in a government agent, that would gladly arrest  _both_ of them if he had a clue!" 

     T'Challa rolls his eyes, and says through gritted teeth, "Thank you, Shuri." Shuri gives a bright, angelic smile.

     "You're welcome!"

**Okoye: Something's entered the atmosphere.**

**(Large structures are sent out of a spacestation towards Earth)**

**Sam Wilson: Hey, Cap, we got a situation here.**

**(The structure explodes against the dome)**

**Bucky Barnes: God, I love this place.**

**War Machine: Yeah, don't start celebrating yet, guys. We got more incoming outside the dome.**

 

"You just love to ruin everyone's fun, don't you?" Tony accuses his best friend. Rhodey just shrugs and gives a nasty smirk. 

     "What you get for trying to trade me, for Wong!" 

 

**(Several of the structures land on Earth, and the dome stops the impact radius)**

**(Vision leans up, and Shuri puts a steadying hand on his back)**

 

"Aww..." Shuri gushes. "You like me in the movie, too!" Shuri hugs Vision, despite already leaning against him.

     Vision shrugs, "You remind me of my..." Vision searches for the word, then puts air quotes around, "'Mother.'"

     Tony winces. "Dude. You never tell  _anyone_ they remind you of their parents." 

     But Shuri didn't seem to hear. "That may be the highest compliment that I have ever recieved." Then looking at Nat, she calls, "I call godmother, to his first kid!" 

     "Damn it, Shuri!" Nat swears. 

 

**Vision: It's too late. We need to destroy the stone now.**

**Natasha Romanoff: Vision, get your ass back on the table.**

**T'Challa: We will hold them off.**

**Steve Rogers: Wanda, as soon as that stone's out of his head... you blow it to hell.**

**Wanda Maximoff: I will.**

"Aww... Maximoff looks like she wants to cr-" Scott's face was sent head first into his bowl of popcorn. This was from a well thrown empty bottle that Valkyrie had left lying on the ground. And, as surprising as it was, the thrower was none other than Mantis. Wanda looked over the tiny woman appreciatively, before extending a pillow as a form of fist-bumping.

 

**T'Challa: Evacuate the city. Engage all defenses. And get this man a shield.**

**(On Nidavellir, the pod ship flies to the rings)**

**Rocket: I don't think you get the scientifics here.**

 

Several people blink. "Says the talking raccoon, foster father, of a talking tree." Quill says so slowly, it sounded like he was trying to figure out what just happened.

 

**Rocket: These rings are gigantic. You wanna get them moving... you're gonna need something a lot bigger to yank 'em loose.**

**Thor: Leave that to me.**

**Rocket: Leave it to you? Buddy, you're in space. All you got is a rope and a...**

**(Thor starts to spin the podship around quickly)**

 

Thor beams appreciatively, when a few people whoop and cheer. Loki simply rolls his eyes.

 

**Thor: Fire the engines!**

**(The podship moves quickly, and Thor digs his heels into one of the rings)**

**Thor: More power, rabbit!**

**(Rocket adds more power, and the rings start to move)**

**(The star burns again)**

**Eitri: Well done, boy.**

**(Thor jumps in front of the windshield of the podship)**

 

Nat blinks. "Can anyone say, Deja vu?" 

 

**Thor: That's Nidavellir.**

**(The star shoots a beam of light, but one of the mechanisms break)**

**Eitri: Damn it.**

**Rocket: "Damn it"? What's "damn it"?**

**Eitri: The mechanism is crippled.**

**Thor: What?**

**Eitri: With the Iris closed, I can't heat the metal.**

**Thor: How long will it take to heat it?**

**Eitri: A few minutes, maybe more. Why?**

**Thor: I'm gonna hold it open.**

 

"Of course you are." Valkyrie, Loki, and Bruce all say at the same time. Thor makes a pouty face.

 

**Eitir: That's suicide.**

**Thor: So is facing Thanos without that axe.**

**(Thor flies towards the star beam)**

**(Back in Wakanda, ships fly to the battle lines)**

**Natasha Romanoff: How we looking, Bruce?**

**Bruce Banner: Yeah, I think I'm getting the hang of it.**

 

Tony gasps. "How could you, Bruce?!?" Bruce gives Tony a strange look. "How could you take our daughter into a war zone!?!" 

     Several eyes fly open. Shuri blinks, and then points at the screen. "So... that is your..."

 

 

**(The Hulk Buster armor comes jumping forward)**

     Vision sighs wearily, "My older, full sister. Yes." A few more blinks. 

     "How many sisters do you have?" Gamora asks him, her head tilted to the side. 

     " _Technically_ , three."

 

**Hulk Buster: Wow! This is amazing, man. It's like being the Hulk without actually...**

**(Bruce trips on a rock, and Okoye gives him a disgusted look)**

 

Bruce hides his face in shame, as the laughs come up. 

 

**Hulk Buster: I'm okay. I'm okay.**

**War Machine: I've got two heat signatures breaking through the tree line.**

**(Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian are standing by the barrier)**

**(The warriors of Wakanda form battle ranks, the Jabari come, and M'Baku and T'Challa shake hands)**

**T'Challa: Thank you for standing with us.**

**(M'Baku speaks in Xhosa)**

**(T'Challa, Natasha, and Steve come to talk to the two aliens)**

**Natasha Romanoff: Where's your other friend?**

**Proxima Midnight: You will pay for his life with yours. Thanos will have that stone.**

 

"Not the friendliest, is she?" Valkyrie asks. 

     Nebula shrugs, "Not usually. But give her a break she did just lose her-" Nebula stopped talking, her eyes narrowing.

 

**Steve Rogers: That's not gonna happen.**

**T'Challa: You are in Wakanda now. Thanos will have nothing but dust and blood.**

 

(Is anybody else crying right now? No? Just me?)

 

**Proxima Midnight: We have blood to spare.**

**(The structures start to rumble)**

**Bucky Barnes: They surrender?**

**Steve Rogers: Not exactly.**

**(The aliens spew out of the surrounding structures)**

 

"Oh! So the Chitauri weren't the  _best_ mindless, ugly aliens out their!" Tony calls. "Good to know!" 

 

**(T'Challa and the Wakandans start to chant in Xhosa)**

**(Proxima tells her forces to go)**

**Bucky Barnes: What the hell?**

**Natasha Romanoff: Looks like we pissed her off.**

**(The aliens start to break themselves against the barrier)**

**Okoye: They're killing themselves.**

**(A few manage to come through, but the Wakandans and Avengers shoot them down)**

**Falcon: You see the teeth on those things?**

 

"You should go to the planet filled with symbiotes..." Gamora murmurs, more to herself than anything.

 

**War Machine: All right, back up, Sam. You're gonna get your wings singed.**

**(War Machine drops grenades, and destroys the front line)**

**Hulk Buster: Cap, if these things circle the perimeter and get in behind us... there's nothing between them and Vision.**

 

"Wanda? Can I be offended on your behalf?" Mantis asks brightly.

     Wanda smirks, "She's starting to grow on me!"

**Steve Rogers: Then we better keep 'em in front of us.**

 

"Oh no!" Bucky murmurs, "Your not-"

 

**Okoye: How do we do that?**

**T'Challa: We open the barrier.**

 

"He is." Natasha finishes, a glare in her face.

 

**(T'Challa turns to his comm)**

**T'Challa: On my signal, open North-West Section Seventeen.**

**Dome Control: Requesting confirmation, My King. You said open the barrier?**

**T'Challa: On my signal.**

**M'Baku: This will be the end of Wakanda.**

**Okoye: Then it will be the noblest ending in history.**

 

"We are going down in the history books as the dumbest nation alive!" Okoye seethes. 

     Scott smiles, "With Captain 'No Man Left Behind' as your spokes-person!"

 

**(Steve puts his shield up)**

**(T'Challa shouts in Xhosa)**

**T'Challa: Wakanda forever!**

 

Bruce puts a finger up, "Excuse me for correcting you, Okoye. But I do believe that that will be going down into the history books." Several people nod at that.

 

**(T'Challa puts his mask up and everyone runs and flies forward)**

**Black Panther: Now!**

**(One section of the barrier opens up, and all of the aliens run through)**

**(Steve and T'Challa fight the first few ones that come through)**

**Black Panther: How much longer, Shuri?**

**Shuri: I've barely begun, brother.**

**Black Panther: You might wanna pick up the pace.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left an easter egg in here!!! If you want, see if you can find it! But if not, I totally get it!


	17. Stormbreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only good thing before everything makes me sad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. The next chapter, is THAT chapter. You all know what I'm talking about. 
> 
> We only have 6 chapters left, and one of those is the end-credits scene. 
> 
> ENJOY!!!

     "Well... that was something." Scott murmurs. Several people throw popcorn at him, and he catches most in his mouth. "Let's just hope that this chapter show us something useful!" 

     Natasha smirks. "You wanna change any of your bets yet, Tony?" Tony simply rolls his eyes .

     "Why should I? From what we learned last chapter, Thor might kill himself!" Several people blink, and Valkyrie breaks a bottle over the floor. "I mean! One of his companions can bring us... Stro- Strorm...breaker! And Vision can wield it! Piece of cake!" 

     Thor scoffs. "I know we've made several jokes about Vision wielding Mjolnir, but do you really think he could wield stormbreaker?" 

     Tony looks at him blankly, "The dude has the strength, and the mind capacity to hold it. As you told the gaurdians, mortals don't have that."

     Loki laughs, "But instead of having little brain capacity, like you, the red man seems one of the smartest here."

     "Why you being so nice to Vision?" Bruce asks him wearily. 

     "Because I've only known him for a short hour and a half, and he is already my favorite relative." Vision nods at Loki's words, and all of Vision's dads give the synthezoid wounded looks.

     Strange claps his hands together, "Let's start the movie!" Vision presses play.

 

**(Thor stands in the beam of the forge)**

**Thor: Allfathers, give me strength.**

**Eitri: You understand, boy? You're about to take the full force of a star. It'll kill you.**

**Thor: Only if I die.**

**Eitri: Yes. That's what killing you means.**

 

"Oh, Thor..." All the women at the small couch murmur, Wanda and Gamora with pressed lips, and Mantis with a winning smile. 

 

**(Thor grabs onto bars to open up the beam)**

**(The star shoots forward and starts to heat the forge)**

**Eitri: Hold it! Hold it, Thor!**

**(Eitri runs forward, to see the metal starts to melt)**

**(Thor is gaining burns)**

**(Eitri starts to pour the melted metal into the mold, just as Thor lets go and gets caught in the beam)**

 

"That was not nearly a few minutes." Quill mutters, a shake in his head. 

     Drax gives Star Lord an incredulous look. "Why are you hating on the muscular man?" 

     Shuri presses a hand to her heart, "Such little time, such a wonderful prodigy."

 

**(Thor's body hits a piece of metal)**

**Rocket: Oh!**

**(Thor rolls to the ground, seemingly dead, and Groot looks up from his video game)**

**Rocket: Thor! Say something. Come on. Thor, you okay?**

 

"Dumb question, but continue." Valkyrie says between a swig of a drink. How she was still sitting up right, nobody could tell. 

     Quill's jaw is open. "Once, when I almost died, Rocket knocked Gamora out, when she was trying to plan a rescue for me." Rocket shrugs his little frame.

 

**(Eitri breaks the mold open)**

**Rocket: I think he's dying.**

**Eitri: He needs the axe! Where's the handle? Tree, help me find the handle!**

 

"Okay! What is so difficult with that! He literally says 'I am Groot' for every sentence!" Nebula shouts. Groot snickers slightly. 

 

**(Groot takes a deep breathe, extends a hand to wrap around the metal of the axe, and then chops off that part if his arm)**

 

"And Groot just stood by and watched, while Rocket knocked out Gamora." Quill continues. "Nice to see where I land in this." 

     Gamora shoots Quill a death glare, "Groot was only a baby! I knew you never wanted to raise a child." 

     "This got awkward fast..." Scott murmurs. Gamora gives him a look as well. "It's just that, that is what my ex wife told me before I was sent off to prison."

 

**(Back in Wakanda)**

**(The Wakandan forces are still fighting, with White Wolf being over-ridden, and T'Challa and Steve working in unison)**

**(Cull Obsidian yanks Rhodes out of the air, and him and Proxima have officially arrived in Wakanda)**

**(The aliens are now becoming too much for our heroes)**

**Hulk Buster: There's too many of 'em!**

 

"Anybody keeping track of all the painfully obvious things we say in this movie?" Shruri questions. 

     Vision sighs, "I believe that we are somewhere in the tens..." 

     Tony gasps. "Vision lost track of something! We must be in the apocalypse!" 

     Wanda shakes her head. "No. That happens to a different group of crime fighting people. In the 80's. On the bright side, T'Challa, if you're ever looking for someone, she didn't die!" Several people give her strange looks. "Crazy inter-dimensional loop!" 

 

**(The Bifrost appears in Wakanda, and several aliens are incinerated or dead)**

**(Stormbreaker goes around, chopping alien heads off, and getting attackers off of Hulk Buster and Captain America** **)**

**(Thor, Groot, and Rocket finally appear)**

 

Cheers ensue. "For all the terrible things happening in this movie, it feels great to appreciate the small comforts." Drax murmurs with a soft nod of his head. 

 

**(Natasha, Steve and Bruce are over-joyed to see them)**

**(Bruce retracts his helmet)**

**Bruce Banner: You guys are so screwed now!**

**Thor: Bring me Thanos!**

**(Thor, Groot and Rocket run forward, and Thor wipes out a chunk of the army)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is the X-Men cameo you all (or at least one or two of you) were waiting for! 
> 
> This is probably one of the smallest chapters. I know I gave a lot of warning last time, but all of the worst parts are coming up next.


	18. Titan Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HATE THIS PART, SO MUCH!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I teared up, several times while writing this part. I will save the rest of my words until after the chapter.
> 
> BEWARE!!! And enjoy too, I guess. (But mostly the 'BEWARE' thing)

     "Maybe we'll get to actually _see_  Thanos this time..." Tony grumbles, a pout on his face and a fist on his chin.

     Natasha rolls her eyes, "Your just mad because you weren't the hero this time... and because Thor didn't die." Tony looks appaled. 

     "That is not the reason,  _Natasha_!" 

     "Just face it Tony! You're a world-class gambler, that doesn't like to lose." Rhodes tells him with a nod of his head. 

     Strange holds up a hand, "As much as I would like to continue making remarks about Stark's gambling addiction, we're kind of on a tight schedule... and by that, I mean that I can only spend so much time with you people before having a mental breakdown. Vision?" The next chapter begins.

 

**(Thanos teleports to Titan)**

 

Literally, everone booed and hissed at the sight of the purple monster. "You had to say it, Tony." Sam murmurs.

 

**Dr. Strange: Oh, yeah.**

**(Thanos looks up to see Strange)**

**Dr. Strange: You're much more of a Thanos.**

**Thanos: I take it the Maw is dead. This day extracts a heavy toll.**

 

"Maw was in his group when I was recruited!" Gamora yells indignantly. "Can't he show  _some_ remorse!" 

     Nebula rolls her eyes. "We get it, Gamora! He killed you! Get over it!" Gamora crossed her arms and put on a glower at her sister.

 

**(Thanos looks at the Eye of Agomoto)**

**Thanos: Still, he accomplished his mission.**

**Dr. Strange: You may regret that. He brought you face-to-face with the Master of the Mystic Arts.**

 

Wanda raised her eyebrows, "You sure think a lot of yourself..." 

     "You ever learned the Mystic Arts?" Strange asks, annoyed. 

     Wanda gives a smirk, "No. Thankfully I never had you as a teacher!" That got Strange quiet.

 

**(Star Lord is hiding behind scrap metal)**

**Thanos: And where do you think he brought you?**

**(Spider Man is watching from high up)**

**Dr. Strange: Let me guess. Your home?**

**Thanos: It was.**

**(Thanos uses the Reality Stone to show what Titan was back then)**

**Thanos: And it was beautiful. Titan was like most planets. Too many mouths, not enough to go around. And when we faced extinction, I offered a solution.**

**Dr. Strange: Genocide.**

 

"You know what?  I defeated one jerk like Thanos, before! I can defeat another one!" Steve yelled in triumph. 

     Bucky narrowed his eyes, "Didn't you disappear  _before_ he-"

     "Do not poke holes in this!" Steve yells at his best friend. Bucky places his hands up in mock surrender. 

 

**Thanos: But random, dispassionate, fair to rich and poor alike. They called me a madman. And what I predicted came to pass.**

**(Thanos puts the illusion away)**

**Dr. Strange: Congratulations, you're a prophet.**

**Thanos: I'm a survivor.**

**Dr. Strange: Who wants to murder trillions.**

**Thanos: With all six stones, I could simply snap my fingers.**

**(Thanos snaps his fingers)**

 

"Damn it, Gamora!" Rhodey yells. "I'm gonna have to spend the rest of eternity wincing every time someone snaps!" 

     Drax raises his arms, "Preach it, sister!" Several people give him blank looks. "Quill taught me that." Star Lord cracks up, and Tony sends a few pillows Quill's way.

 

**Thanos: They would all cease to exist. I call that mercy.**

**Dr. Strange: And then what?**

**Thanos: I'd finally rest... and watch the sun rise on a grateful universe. The hardest choices require the strongest wills.**

**(Thanos looks momentarilly sad)**

 

"I am gonna kill that son of a-" Wanda takes a deep breath, calming her thudding heart beat. "Titan." Drax looks like he wants to speak again, "Don't you dare, call me a 'sister'." 

 

**Dr. Strange: I think you'll find our will equal to yours.**

**(Dr. Strange summons his magic)**

**Thanos: Our?**

**(Iron Man pushes a large structure onto Thanos, just as he gets the Power Stone ready)**

**Iron Man: Piece of cake, Quill.**

**Star Lord: Yeah, if your goal was to piss him off.**

**(Iron Man and Star Lord fly over to the building, right before it explodes with the power of Power)**

 

"Damn..." Natasha, Shuri, and Valkyrie all mutter at the same time. 

 

**(Thanos turns all of the shrapnel from the explosion into winged creatures that follow Stark)**

**(Spider Man throws webbing over Thanos's eyes and punches him)**

**(Drax comes out of nowhere and attacks Thanos with knives)**

**(Strange teleports over and helps Drax with his attack)**

**(As Thanos throws Drax away and catches Strange's magic, he rips the webbing from his face, kicks Strange away, who was saved by his cape, and Quill shoots Thanos in the back)**

**(Strange makes magic come underneath Quill's feet as the man jumps runs through the air, plants an explosive on Thanos, and then gives him the finger as a portal opens behind him)**

 

"Classic." Loki chuckles. Popcorn is thrown at Loki immediately. "Really, Barton?"

     Clint shrugs, "Sorry. I haven't gotten mad at you in a while, and it was making me feel strange." 

 

**Star Lord: Boom!**

**(Quill goes through the portal, just as Thanos is electrocuted)**

**Dr. Strange: Don't let him close his fist.**

 

T'Challa narrows his eyes. "What a wonderful observation to have made, after meeting Thanos ten minutes ago." 

     Quill narrows his eyes. "We met Thanos before." 

     Shuri makes a face, "Still." Okoye raised her spear, slightly, when Quill looked like he wanted to argue.

 

**(The Cloak of Levitation wraps around Thanos's gloved hand)**

**(Strange opends a portal, and Spider Man jumps out and punches Thanos)**

**Spider Man: Magic.**

**(Spider Man comes through another portal and kicks Thanos in the legs)**

**Spider Man: More magic.**

**(Another portal opens and Spider Man kicks Thanos in the head)**

**Spider Man: Magic with a kick.**

 

"Precious cinnamon roll." Bucky said softly, a hand on his chest. Sam gave the former Winter Soldier an incredulous look. "I spend way too much time with Shuri..."  Shuri makes a face at him.

 

**(Spider man jumps out again)**

**Spider Man: Magic with a...**

**(Thanos catches Peter this time and crushes him to the ground)**

 

Gasps. "This is worse than when Quill threatened to kill Peter!" Natasha murmurs.

 

**Thanos: Insect!**

**(Thanos throws Peter into Strange, and then rips the Cloak off)**

 

"NO, BLANKET OF DEATH!!!" Drax yells into Quill's ear. Peter Q claws at his ear, showing how much pain he was in. A few people giggle at the sight.

 

**(Tony fires explosions at Thanos, which Thanos throws back at Tony)**

**(Spider Man jumps back up, and pulls the gauntlet with his webbing, but Thanos pulls the teenager back to him and places a arm out to knock Peter out)**

**(A spaceship flies towards Thanos)**

**(Nebula jumps out and punches Thanos, and brings an electric baton out)**

**Thanos: Well, well.**

**Nebula: You should've killed me.**

**Thanos: It would've been a waste of parts.**

 

"And I thought Vision's dad was bad..." Wanda murmurs. 

     Tony rolls his eyes, "The jokes are getting to be too much, Maximoff!" 

     Loki scoffs, "Not everything is about you, Stark." Wanda fist-bumps him.

 

**(Nebula attacks him)**

**Nebula: Where's Gamora?**

 

"Aww... I knew you still cared, sister." Gamora says with an angelic smile. 

     Nebula glowers, "Oh, shut up."

 

**(Thanos hits her backwards)**

**(Strange reaches out to the gauntlet with magic, Drax kicks him in the leg, Quill throws a trap to keep his right hand preoccupied, Peter shoots a web to hold onto Thanos, and Tony tries to take the gauntlet off when Strange takes his magic away)**

**(Peter's legs come out to keep him steady, and Strange brings Mantis onto Thanos's shoulders through a portal)**

**(Everyone grunts with exertion, and Mantis puts Thanos into a trance-like stasis)**

**Iron Man: Is he under? Don't let up.**

**Mantis: Be quick. He is very strong.**

 

"I Am Groot!" Groot yells in annoyance. 

     Rocket nods. "Groots right. You put a planet under, you can't keep a mortal under?" Mantis shrugs. "I'll never understand women." Every single woman in the room threw pillows at the tiny raccoon.

 

**Iron Man: Parker, help! Get over here. She can't hold him much longer. Let's go.**

**(Peter lets go, and helps Tony get the gauntlet off)**

**Spider Man: We gotta open his fingers to get it off.**

 

A few more people cringe. "We have got to be in the mid-twenties by now!" Sam yells at the screen. 

 

**(Quill walks over to the group)**

**Star Lord: I thought you'd be hard to catch. For the record, this was my plan. You're not so strong now, huh? Where is Gamora?**

 

"Now? Your asking now?" Nebula asks in outrage, her eyes wide. 

 

**Thanos: My Gamora.**

**Star Lord: No, bullshit! Where is she?**

**Mantis: He is in anguish.**

 

Scott winces, "Really, Mantis!?!" Even Mantis's usually cheery dispasition vanishes.

 

**Star Lord: Good.**

**(Mantis has tears in here eyes)**

**Mantis: He... he mourns.**

**(Nebula looks up)**

**Drax: What does this monster have to mourn?**

**Nebula: Gamora.**

 

Tony hides his head in his hands, "Oh my, God!" 

     Valkyrie shakes her head, "This is like a 'Series of Unfortunate Events'." 

     "You read the books?" Shuri questions. 

     Valkyrie's brow wrinkles, "What books?" Shuri mouths a 'Wow' at Vision sitting next to her. 

 

**(Quill turns to her)**

**Star Lord: What?**

**Nebula: He took her to Vormir. He came back with the Soul Stone. But she didn't.**

**(Stark puts his helmet down)**

**Tony Stark: Okay, Quill, you gotta cool it right now. You understand? Don't, don't. Don't engage. We almost got this off!**

 

"Hypocrit." Bucky huffs. 

     Tony puts his hands up, "You saw where that got me!" 

     Bucky shrugs, "Not saying you don't have a point. Just saying: Hypocrit."

 

**Star Lord: Tell me she's lying.**

**(Nebula looks like she wants to cry)**

 

Gamora practically throws herself out of her seat to fling her arms around Nebula's neck. The other sister just barely leans into Gamora's touch.

 

**Star Lord: Asshole, tell me you didn't do it!**

**Thanos: I had to.**

**Star Lord: No you didn't. No, you didn't.**

**(Quill hits Thanos with his gun)**

 

No breath can be heard, as they all watch the scene with a sinking feeling.

 

**Star Lord: No, you didn't!**

**Tony Stark: Quill! Hey, stop! Hey, stop! Stop!**

**(Tony puts his mask up, and holds Quill in a choke hold, while Peter almost has the gauntlet off)**

**Iron Man: Hey, stop! Stop!**

**Spider Man: It's coming, it's coming. I got it, I got it!**

 

"Jinx..." Thor murmurs in a monotone." 

 

**(Mantis looses her hold on Thanos)**

**(Thanos knocks Mantis off, and pulls the gauntlet back from Peter)**

 

"I'm so torn right now..." Wanda murmurs, "On one hand, it's vengeance for my new friend, on the other, my other friend will most assuredly die." Shuri, Vision, and Natasha all turn looks at Wanda. "Gamora?" 

     Gamora sat back down next to Wanda and Mantis. "I'm gonna kill him." 

     "Thank, God. I was too, just needed permission." Wanda breathed. Quill makes an offended face, but no one was feeling any smypathy in this moment.

 

**(Thanos throws Mantis into the air, and Peter sees)**

**Spider Man: Oh, God!**

**(Peter grabs Mantis, and uses his legs to hold onto both of them)**

**(Thanos kicks Drax into Nebula and Star Lord, and throws Strange away with the rope that he still had tying him down)**

**(Tony throws beams at Thanos, but is hit by the Titan instead)**

**(Thanos sends a wave of Power at Nebula, Drax and Star Lord)**

**(Iron Man comes back at Thanos, but the Titan head bumps him hard)**

**(Thanos uses the gauntlet to grab the moon overhead, and throws the chunks at Tony, before a large one ultimately hits him hard)**

 

"Did he just throw a moon at me?" Tony asks in a very diva-like fashion, even giving three snaps in a lightning-pattern. Almost nobody pays attention.

 

**(The unconscious trio are thrown into the air by the impact)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I didn't even realize how bad this was until I got over my denial. Once I started reading the fanfictions, and loving all of these characters so much, did I start to resent Quill. 
> 
> I hope that I made the emotional impact that everyone had, when, basically, our last chance of this movie was destroyed. I also just realized that I didn't show the Captain America Trio in the last few chapters, and I really wanted to show them again, so that's the reason for that.


	19. A Vision Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 of the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to get this out, but my parents were watching two toddlers and a newborn for some friends and... enough said. I've also been pretty in to some of my fandoms, before I got into the fanfictions scene. 
> 
> This is one of my favorite scenes of the movie!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

     "Quill, I'm just going to warn you," Wanda says, her eyes burning holes. "If Vision dies, either by my hand or Thanos's... I will brutally murder you."

     Star Lord quirks an eye brow at her. "You'll brutally murder me?"

     Wanda nods. "I will rip you to pieces. Natasha and Gamora will help. Mantis will hide the body."

     Mantis claps her hands cheerfully. "I'm apart of this!" Several people grimace.

     "Look, princess," Quill starts, and several eyes widen, and mouths drop in horror. "I know you have all of these 'powers' and such. But... you're like 3 feet shorter than me."

     Wanda's eyes glow. Natasha looks like she's trying really hard to not laugh. "It is true, Wanda. You barely come to Vision's shoulder when you're wearing heels." She then looks at Quill. "You are seriously going to regret that later on, dude." 

     Tony claps his hands. "Alright! Let's get a move on, before Wanda kills all of us that annoy her!" Vision presses the button so quickly, this must've been the very first thing that he really agrees with Tony about.

 

**(In Wakanda)**

**(Vision is having the Mind Stone extracted)**

**(Wanda closes her eyes)**

**(Shuri works diligently)**

**(On the battlefield, Cull Obsidian kills several soldiers, before the Black Panther knocks him out with an energy blast)**

 

T'Challa makes an obnoxiously proud face, and Bruce gives him a glare. Okoye looked like she wanted to do something, but she didn't really know how to deflect her boss from Dr. Jeckel's gaze.

 

**(Rocket is shooting at several of the aliens)**

**Rocket: Come and get some, space dogs!**

**(Bucky comes up beside Rocket, and picks him up for a shooting circle)**

 

Quill makes a face. "I tried to pick him up, and he gave me rabies." Turning a glower at Bucky, he murmurs, "Just wait until he tries to steal your arm." 

     Bucky looks up, "My what?"

 

**Rocket: Come on! Get some! Get some! Come on! Get some!**

**(Bucky drops Rocket)**

**Rocket: How much for the gun?**

**Bucky Barnes: Not for sale.**

 

Shuri places a hand to her heart. "Aww. I'm touched!" Tuning down to a whisper at Vision, "I got that for him for his birthday." Bucky sends a mock salute at Shuri, and Steve huffs softly. 

 

**Rocket: Okay. How much for the arm?**

 

"Told ya!" Quill says in a sing-song voice. 

     Natasha tilts her head, "Things that I will be telling you by the end of this damned thing." Quill rolls his eyes, and Gamora throws three pillows at his face in quick succession. That, or her, Wanda, and Mantis are really in sync.

 

**(Bucky gives Rocket a look, and walks away)**

**Rocket: Oh, I'll get that arm.**

**(Somewhere else on the battlefield, Thor, Steve, and Groot battle aliens)**

**Steve Rogers: New haircut?**

**Thor: Notice you've copied my beard.**

 

"Looked better on Thor." Tony says with a sweet smile, and both Sam and Bucky had to fall on top of him to keep him sitting.

 

**(Groot spears several aliens)**

**Thor: By the way, this is a friend of mine, Tree.**

**(Steve turns to see Groot lifting the three speared aliens)**

**Groot: I am Groot.**

 

"OH MY, GOD! OH MY, GOD!" Peter chants at the screen. "SAY IT! SAY IT!" 

 

**Steve Rogers: I am Steve Rogers.**

 

Peter practically jumps out of his seat, "YES! Everyone who betted against me! Pay up!" Scott and Quill grumble as they start looking for fifty bucks, each, to pay the teenager.

     "This is what you get for having heroes." Scott murmurs as he pays the fifty forward. Steve pouts at his words.

     Quill huffs. "I don't have the exact change yet... I'll get it for you!" 

     Peter glances over at Wanda, who gives him a nod of understanding, and an 'ok' sign. Tony looks ecstatic. "That's m'boy!" He brings Peter into a hug, and Peter was quite glad that the dark lighting hid his blush.

 

**(Back in Shuri's lab, the occupants, sans Vision, notice rumbling)**

**(Wanda looks out the window to see giant metal destructors pop up from the Earth)**

 

"Your big barrier, doesn't extend to under the Earth?!?" Rhodes questions, his mouth open. 

     Okoye raises her spear, "I seek you to use a different tone." Rhodey turns away from the Wakandan, and shrinks a little in his seat.

 

**(Back on the battle field)**

**Black Panther: Fall back! Fall back, now!**

**(Wanda is looking between the destruction and Vision)**

 

"NO!" Nebula yells. "Don't do it!" She yells at Wanda, her eyes wide. 

     Gamora winces, and glances at Vision, who looks like he's going through about a thousand scenarios at once.

 

**(On the battle field)**

**War Machine: Focus that fire on the left flank, Sam.**

**Falcon: I'm doing it.**

**(Somewhere else in the battle, Natasha and Okoye are fighting aliens when four of the destroyer come at them)**

**(Wanda drops out of nowhere, and lifts the destroyers into the air, before dropping them and killing a large section Thanos's aliens)**

 

Quill shrinks slightly into Drax's side. Said man is laughing humorously, "You are so screwed!"

 

 "Damn, girl!" Valkyrie hoots. "You are officially, strongest Avenger!" 

     Thor laughs, though unkindly. "That is still to be proven." 

     Loki gives Thor a strange look, and then gently pats his shoulder, "Just keep telling that to yourself." Thor makes a face at Loki, who simply shrugs. 

**(Wanda looks behind her at the two women)**

**Okoye: Why was she up there all this time?**

 

     A few laughs, and whoops from the women in the room... plus Loki and Peter.

"Why is that so bad?" Wanda asks, her voice slightly hollow. 

     Gamora sighs dejectedly, "Proxima is married to Corvus."

     "That's traumatizing." Sam murmurs lightly.

     Nebula glares at him, "The point is..."

     "She showed absolutely no emotion when we talked to her." Natasha finishes, her eyes wide. 

 

**(Somewhere else, Proxima Midnight talks into a comm)**

**Proxima Midnight: She's on the field. Take it.**

**(Corvus Glaive appears in the corrider outside Shuri's lab and defeats both outside sentinels)**

 

"I am Groot..." Groot murmurs softly. Nobody gives a translation.

 

**(Shuri notices this, and starts to save her progress)**

**(A Dora Milaje fights off Glaive, as Shuri finishes her work)**

**(Shuri grabs a blaster, and shoots three blasts at Glaive, which he blocks)**

**(The Dora stands up and starts to fight Corvus again, but he throws both Wakandans through the landing barrier)**

 

"Princess!" Okoye calls out, her eyes wide. Several people give her looks. "I mean... this is worse... for the... Vision?" 

 

**(Corvus jumps down and sees the table empty)**

**(Vision comes out of nowhere and throws himself and Glaive through one of the large windows)**

 

"Everything you people have is made out of vibranium," Tony says slowly, "But your glass is easily breakable."

     Shuri huffs. "If our glass wasn't easily breakable, Vision would probably be dead by now!" Shuri gently pats said synthezoid on the shoulder.

 

**(On the battle field)**

**Falcon: Guys, we got a Vision situation here.**

 

"Bet that's the last time you speak in this movie." Rhodes tells Sam, who sticks his tongue out at the War Machine.

 

**(Sam is tackled out of the air by an alien)**

 

"OOH!" The collective groan breaks through the room.

 

**Steve Rogers: Somebody, get to Vision!**

**(Steve is tackled by an alien)**

 

"Damn!" Valkyrie yells. "Nobody else speak!" 

 

**Hulk Buster: I got him!**

 

Several people wait with bated breaths. Banner gives a proud grin.

 

**Scarlet Witch: On my way.**

**(Proxima hits Wanda on the head and Wanda falls backwards)**

 

A few glares fall on Banner, who shrinks slightly.

 

**(Proxima turns Wanda around)**

**Proxima Midnight: He'll die alone. As will you.**

**Black Widow: She's not alone.**

 

"Total badass moment!" Peter exclaims excitedly, his mouth dropped open. 

**(Midnight turns to see Natasha and Okoye in battle stances)**

**(The two women attack the blue woman)**

**(In a Wakandan jungle, Corvus kicks Vision around)**

**(Cull Obsidian smashes Vision around)**

 

"This is getting depressing." Scott murmurs. Shuri and Natasha throw pillows his way. "Just saying, someone should put him out of his misery!" 

     Wanda yells, "Your on my list too, now, pal!" Scott jumps slightly, causing his popcorn to fall all over him.

 

**(The Hulk Buster armor flies into the forest)**

**Hulk Buster: Oh, no, you don't. This isn't gonna be like New York, pal. This suit's already kicked the crap outta the Hulk.**

 

A few people wince. "Don't go putting your performance to my sister, she is so much better than that." Vision tells the doctor with a glare. 

     Steve purses his lips, "Not to mention, I think that your remembering that fight wrong." This time, Bruce and Tony look slightly offended.

**(Obsidian grabs at the Hulk Buster's hands)**

**Hulk Buster: What? No! No!**

**(Both huge life forms are rocketed to a lake)**

**Hulk Buster: Guys! Vision needs backup, now!**

**(The forms fight)**

**Hulk Buster: Hulk? Hulk, I know you like making your entrance at the last second. Well, this is it, man. This is the last, last second.**

 

Natasha gives Tony a look. "F.R.I.D.A.Y! Record this!" Both adults yell at the same time, "Wait for it!" 

     "You so have to send that to Hill." Natasha tells Tony. Shuri gives the older woman a curious look. "We have this friend that looks exactly like Robin, from 'How I Met Your Mother'." Shuri's jaw practically dropped from her skull.

 

**(Obsidian breaks off one of the suit's arms)**

**Hulk Buster: Hulk! Hulk! Hulk!**

**(Hulk's face appears)**

**Hulk: No!**

**Hulk Buster: Oh, screw you, you big, green asshole! I'll do it myself!**

 

"R.I.P, Dr. Banner." Peter says dutifully, causing Tony slap the boy on the shoulder proudly.

 

**(Banner runs at Obsidian)**

**Hulk Buster: Come on! Yeah!**

**(Banner punches Obsidian twice, before Cull catches his fist)**

**(Banner is punched backwards, and reaches for his cut off arm, before Obsidian can stab him)**

**(Bruce puts the arm on Cull Obsidian)**

**Hulk Buster: See ya!**

**(Obsidian catches in the force field, and explodes against the structure)**

**Hulk Buster: Hulk, we got a lot to figure out, pal.**

 

"Understatement... of... the... century..." Loki says dully.

 

**(Back at the women's fight)**

**(Midnight catches both of her opponents weapons, and all duck as a destroyer jumps over their trench)**

**(Natasha is kicked away, and Okoye tossed)**

 

Steve smiles, "Who can fight two on one, n-" Okoye throws a pillow at Steve, and gives Natasha a nod.

**(Back in the jungle, Vision is stabbed... again)**

**Corvus Glaive: I thought you were formidable, machine. But you're dying, like any man.**

 

(I had to watch this part, after seeing that they wrote the sentence like this. It literally made me angry all over again)

"I will kill him!" Wanda huffs. 

     Vision shakes his head, "Eventually, yes."

     Wanda gives him a glare, that probably would've turned anyone else to stone.

**(Corvus pulls out his glaive again, and Vision slumps to the ground)**

**(Steve tackles Glaive to the ground, and the glaive flies out of his hand)**

**Steve Rogers: Get outta here!**

**(Rogers knocks back an attack from Glaive)**

**Steve Rogers: Go!**

 

"It looks like he's trying, Steve!" Bucky tells him just as frantically as bearded Steve is being.

 

**(Back with Proxima)**

**(Natasha manages to get Proxima's weapons out of her hand, but Proxima still manages to corner the woman onto the ground)**

**(Proxima has a knife at Nat's throat, which she is only just able to keep away from skin)**

**(Wanda sits up, and throws Proxima into one of the oncoming destroyers)**

 

"I've been wanting to do that since I was eleven." Nebula murmurs in awe. A few people nodded, as if this wasn't a really creepy thing to be said. 

 

**(Wanda falls back down, and Natasha looks up with splashes of Proxima on her right side)**

**Black Widow: That was really gross.**

**(Back with the men, Steve manages to get the glaive out of Corvus's hand again)**

**(Glaive throws Steve over a log, and grabs Steve by the neck)**

**(The glaive pierces Corvus's chest, and Vision lifts the alien up)**

 

"I now have a new respect for you, Vision." Sam tells Vision with a small nod.

 

**(Steve grabs Vision, just as Vision falls)**

**Steve Rogers: I thought I told you to go.**

**Vision: We don't trade lives, Captain.**


	20. The Time Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 of the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, we are 2 hours in! I know, I can't believe it! We only have 3 chapters after this. 
> 
> Just wanna warn you all, because I'm pretty sure you know what comes in the next two chapters. *CRYING FACE EMOJI*
> 
> On the bright side! The newest Captain Marvel trailer is coming on tonight during half-time of the Eagles vs. Redskins game. I literally have the game on right now, just to make sure that I don't miss half-time!!!
> 
> ENJOY AS MUCH AS YOU CAN!!!

     "When did Vision get so sassy?" Sam murmurs.

     Strange claps his hands together, "We have 3 more chapters after this!"

     Nat smirks, "And according to Tony, this should be when he dies."

     Tony scoffs, "What are you talking about, 'should'? I got hit by a moon! Who survives that?!?" 

     "Who survives falling two thousand feet from space, and tells his teammates that none of them should've kissed them?" Vision asks with a furrowed brow.

     Nebula gasps, "I thought you looked familiar? Aren't you the guy that killed off the Chitauri?"

     Wanda makes a gagging face. "God! Start the movie now! He needs no more ego stoking!" Vision seems to agree with her, and starts the movie immediately.

 

**(Peter is swinging around with an unconcious, and webs her up to a structure)**

**Spider Man: I got you.**

**(Peter grabs Drax with a web)**

**Spider Man: I got you. I'm sorry I can't remember anybody's name.**

 

Shuri puts a hand on her heart. "You really are a cinnamon roll!" The young woman gushed. 

     Tony narrows his eyes at her, "For such a fangirl... how old are you?"

     Shuri looks offended. "Fangirling has no limit!" And then in an undertone, "But if you really must know, I'm 20."

     "Your my age." Wanda says, looking startled.

     Drax givers Wanda wide eyes. "Your 20!" The pillows hit him before he could even finish his sentence.

 

**(Peter grabs Quill)**

**(On the ground, Thanos and Strange confront)**

**(Strange shoots red beams of magic at Thanos, which he jumps over, and throws Power at Strange)**

**(The Power breaks off of a mirror dimension shield, which Strange throws back at Thanos before Thanos breaks it off with more Power)**

**(Thanos uses the shards if mirror dimension, to create a black hole and sends it to Strange before he makes it into a bunch of butterflies)**

**(Strange now has several arms)**

 

"Anybody having some serious 'Phineas and Ferb' acid reflex'?" Peter asks the group with an innocent voice. Though, Sam raises his hand. 

     Sam huffs at the wierd eyes. "Perry the Platapus is good for all ages!" Peter high-fives the older man.

 

**(About a thousand Stranges come out)**

 

"It's like a nightmare." Tony murmurs softly. "Has anyone told you that when you do that, it's a nightmare?"

     Strange scoffs, "Some people like me!" Then quieter, Strange murmurs, "Though, Wong did say that he regretted teaching me that..." Tony raises a fist into the air, and Strange gives him the finger.

 

**(The Stranges tie ropes around Thanos's body, which Thanos uses the Power Stone to pull Strange back to one and into his waiting grasp)**

**Thanos: You're full of tricks, wizard.**

**(Thanos rips the Eye of Agamotto from Strange's neck)**

**Thanos: Yet you never once used your greatest weapon.**

**(Thanos breaks the necklace, to reveal nothing but shards)**

 

"Damn. Anyone else getting some serious Loki vibes from earlier?" Scott asks. Valkyrie nods her eyes wide. Thor starts to tear up again, and grabs Loki to his chest. The other Odinson looks extremely uncomfortable, and stiffly pats Thor's bicep 'comfortingly'.

 

**Thanos: A fake.**

**(Thanos throws Strange away)**

**(A piece of Tony's armor comes up, and stops Thanos from making a fist)**

**(Tony lands in front of Thanos)**

**Iron Man: You throw another moon at me, and I'm gonna lose it.**

 

Groans. That's all that joke got. Groans all around. Even Tony realizes that it's not the time.

 

**Thanos: Stark.**

**Iron Man: You know me?**

**Thanos: I do. You're not the only one cursed with knowledge.**

 

Tony scoffs, "I wish I was cursed with knowlege. Instead, Wanda cursed me with pink eye for three weeks when I tried to give her a costume!" 

     Wanda's eyes glowed softly. "First of all, that was _not_  a costume. Second of all, it was purely coincidental that you got pink eye after I grumbled about you under my breath!" Wanda sighs. "I mean, come on! One coincidence, and the next thing you know, children all around the world are calling you the Scarlet Witch and wondering where you buy your voodoo dolls!" Sam looks like he wants to say something. "I'm not a witch!" A few pillows rise to accentuate the point.

 

**Iron Man: My only curse is you.**

**(Tony sends explosives at Thanos)**

**Thanos: Come on!**

**(The explosives blow, Tony kicks him after the smoke clears, and punches him powerfully)**

**(Thanos rips Tony's helmet off, another one appears, Thanos punches Tony, and takes the lock off of the gauntlet)**

**(Tony uses a shield to combat the Power Stone, plants another lock on the gauntlet, and then punches Thanos hard)**

**(Thanos wipes a drop of blood from his face)**

 

A few 'prefered to be unknown people' (*COUGH, COUGH* The Peters and Scott *COUGH, COUGH*) Look almost hopeful.

 

**Thanos: All that for a drop of blood.**

**(Thanos flips Tony, punches Tony a few times, and then blasts him away with Power)**

 

"OOH!" A few hiss in sympathy. Strange almost looks like he's enjoying this.

 

**(Tony blasts a beam at Thanos, which he deflects)**

**(Thanos punches the helmet off of Tony, Tony tries to stab Thanos, Thanos grabs the knife and stabs Tony in the gut)**

 

"Does this mean that I get custody of Vision?" Natasha asks Tony. Tony looks momentarily annoyed, and then looks in thought.

     "Yeah. You are his guardian."

     Steve's brow furrows. "Don't you need a birth certificate to have a legal guardian?"

     Tony nods, "He has one." Bruce gives him a questioning look, "With all of his parental signatures!" 

     "Legally?" Bruce asks skeptically.

     "The point is, Natasha is both Vision's gaurdian and his godmother!" 

     Vision's mouth drops. "Don't I need to be baptized first?"

     Tony gives the synthezoid an incredulous look. "Don't you remember that day when I got that old guy to splash water on you when you were sitting on that couch, and Natasha and Rhodey were giving me wierd looks?" 

     "So much makes sense now." Rhodes murmurs, giving Tony a strange look.

 

**Thanos: You have my respect, Stark. When I'm done, half of humanity will still be alive. I hope they remember you.**

**(Thanos readies the gauntlet)**

**Dr. Strange: Stop. Spare his life... and I will give you the stone.**

 

Tony and Wanda both screamed 'NO!' at the exact same time. The two gave eachother wierd looks, but both seemed to want to pretend they never agreed on anything.

 

**Thanos: No tricks.**

**(Dr. Strange shakes his head)**

**Tony Stark: Don't.**

**(Strange pulls a Loki, and the Time Stone appears in his hand)**

 

"You just pulled a Loki." Shuri says with a sniff and a shake of her head. 

     Loki gives her a look. "Pulled a Loki?"

     Peter shrugs, "You know! Give up the Infinity Stone you have hidden in mid-air for someone that you hope to save... and then immediately die. Pulled a Loki."

     "I haven't died." Strange tells the kids.

     Both Shuri and Peter take a waggling pointer finger out and say, "Yet."

 

**(Strange sends the Time Stone to Thanos, and it goes into the gauntlet)**

**Thanos: One to go.**

 

Natasha gently pats Vision on the shoulder, who looks slightly wary. "I'm going to have to watch my own death."

     Loki shrugs, and Gamora says almost comfortingly, "You get used to it."

 

**(Quill shoots at Thanos, but Thanos teleports away)**

**(Quill flies through where Thanos had been)**

**Star Lord: Where is he?**

**(Tony stitches his wound)**

**Star Lord: Did we just lose?**

 

"BOOOOO!!!" Drax yells at the screen. "QUILL YELL 'BOO'!" 

     Quill makes an annoyed face. "Do you have any idea what's going on here!?!" Shuri yells at the grey man.

     "I take pride in the fact that I have no idea what is going on." Drax tells her seriously. Shuri puts her hands to her temples in a soothing manner.

 

**Tony Stark: Why would you do that?**

**Dr. Strange: We're in the endgame now.**


	21. The End Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU KNOW THE CHAPTER *SOBS UNCONTROLLABLY*

     "Your on my list too now, Doc." Wanda mutters. Tony and Shuri nod in agreement, and all three look at eachother nervously. Even though they'd just met Shuri, the fact that those three agreed on anything was new. 

     Strange looks afronted. "It was probably for the best!" 

     "If Thanos gets that Mind Stone, and  _anybody_ I am fond of dies," Shuri says, her eyes blazing slightly, "There will be hell to pay."

     Strange gulps slightly. Vision presses play before anyone can say anymore.

 

**(M'Baku is beating aliens with a club, and chants in Xhosa with his warriors)**

 

Scott smiles, "He seems friendly." A few shushes ring thoughout the room.

     "Now!?!" Strange calls. "Now you people want to be quiet!?!"

 

**(Thor is destroying the large structures that the aliens come from)**

**(Wanda flies to the jungle and runs to Vision)**

 

"Took you long enough!" Natasha calls. 

     "I was too busy, saving  _your_ life!" 

     Nat blushes, "Sorry. Just got really into that for a second."

 

**Wanda Maximoff: Are you okay?**

**(The Mind Stone starts to whine, as Wanda runs a hand over Vision's face)**

**Wanda Maximoff: What? What is it?**

**Vision: He's here.**

 

Everyone seemed to let out a breath at the same time. "I've known this was coming for a while, but it doesn't stop it from hurting." Peter murmurs quietly.

 

**(Steve feels an unnatural presence)**

**Steve Rogers: Everyone, on my position. We have incoming.**

**Natasha Romanoff: What the hell?**

**(Bruce turns around to see Thanos walk out of his portal)**

**(Wanda conjures red)**

**Hulk Buster: Cap. That's him.**

 

"The next person!" Tony yells. "To say something completely obvious! Is goin' in the hole!" 

     Rocket perks up. "YOU HAVE A HOLE!"

 

**(Steve brings one of his shields up)**

**Steve Rogers: Eyes up. Stay sharp.**

**(Thanos uses Space to turn Bruce intangable and sets him in stone)**

 

"That's unfortunate." Banner murmurs. 

     Natasha nods. "Stone is too good for you." Valkyrie fails at hiding a laugh behind her hand.

 

**(He uses Power to fling Steve away, and then punches T'Challa)**

**(Space takes Sam's wings out, as Sam shoots at Thanos)**

**(Over with Wanda and Vision)**

**Vision: Wanda. It's time.**

 

Peter suddenly looks uncomfortable. "I feel like we should look away. This seems like an awkward conversation." 

     Lots of nods, but not even Peter makes to look away.

**Wanda Maximoff: No.**

**Vision: They can't stop him, Wanda, but we can. Look at me.**

**(Vision makes Wanda face him)**

**Vision: You have the power to destroy the stone.**

 

Loki scoffs. "No power can destroy an Infinity Stone! At least not any that I've met... maybe that Kree I've heard so much about..."

 

**Wanda Maximoff: Don't.**

**Vision: You must do it. Wanda, please.**

**(Vision places Wanda's hand on his face)**

**Vision: We are out of time.**

 

Gamora could feel her heart skip a beat. "Oh... you don't think..."

     "DON'T! Even say it..." Wanda breathes, and Gamora wraps her arms around the brunette.

 

**Wanda Maximoff: I can't.**

 

"Did anybody else just notice that Wanda doesn't have her accent anymore?" Steve asked.

     Drax looks up, "She has an accent?"

 

 **Vision: Yes, you can. You can. If he gets the stone, half the universe dies.** **It's not fair.**

 

     Peter starts to tear up. "It isn't fair." Shuri wails, full on crying in to Vision's shoulder.

 

**Vision: It shouldn't be you, but it is. It's all right. You could never hurt me.**

 

     "Your hurting me." Thor sniffles. Thor grabs for Loki, but misses and holds Valkyrie to his chest instead.

     Tony pales. "Oh no. Don't say-"

 

**Vision: I just feel you.**

 

That caught quite a few tears. 

 

**(Wanda sends a steady stream of energy into Vision's forehead)**

 

"Why Wanda? Why..." Mantis cries softly. Gamora was now holding to crying women, and looked incredibly uncomfortable.

 

**(Thanos crushes Rhodes's armor)**

**(Bucky and Okoye are sent back by Power, and Natasha is caged in rock)**

**(Groot sends roots at Thanos)**

 

     "Groot." Steve gasps. Everyone, especially the crying people, give him the evil eye. "Am I the only one that thinks that?"

 

**(Wanda brings her other hand up to destroy the stone)**

**(Steve sends some hits at Thanos, holds the gauntlet, but Thanos punches him down)**

**(Wanda uses one hand to keep Thanos away, but Thanos uses a shield from the gauntlet to push his way through)**

 

Loki blinks at the screen. "I think Wanda just won." Valkyrie murmurs. Wanda gives her a glare. "Obviously not with the killing the love of your life thing! But, I mean, I don't think anyone else could do... that!" Valkyrie simply gestures at the screen. 

     "I don't think I've ever seen her speechless!" Bruce exclaims in awe. 

 

**Vision: It's all right. It's all right. I love you.**

 

"Hold me, Quill!" Drax yells, and falls on top of Star Lord. Quill is not having the best time keeping the big behemoth up right.

     Peter lets out a half sob, half laugh. "How bad would that be if that was the fir-" Shuri sends him such a terrible glare, that everyone has to look away. "Your right. I'm sorry. It hurts."

 

**(Vision smiles, as he starts to explode)**

 

The group of crying people explode too, the wails growing terrible. Vision looks incredibly uncomfortable. 

 

**(Thanos and Wanda remain where they are)**

**Thanos: I understand, my child. Better than anyone.**

 

Gamora's eyes flash, yet she still comforts the crying Wanda and Mantis. That's real loyalty.

 

**Wanda Maximoff: You could never.**

**(Thanos pats Wanda's head)**

**Thanos: Today, I lost more than you can know. But now is no time to mourn. Now is no time at all.**

 

It was incredibly lucky that Gamora was holding onto Wanda, so the Scarlet Witch couldn't go anywhere. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for Shuri. The Wakandan leapt at Strange, and held him in a death grip.

 

**(Thanos uses the Time Stone to bring Vision back)**

**Wanda Maximoff: No!**

**(Thanos smacks Wanda backwards)**

**(Thanos grabs Vision by the neck, and takes the Mind Stone out of Vision's head)**

 

Shuri's grip on Strange slackens. Everyone's mouths were dropped open, and no one seemed to comprehend.

 

**(Vision's body goes grey, Thanos drops it to the ground, and the gashing hole is very gross looking)**

 

"That is one of the most gruesome things that I've ever seen." Valkyrie murmurs. "And I saw the entirety of both my race and my closest friends killed." A few people eye her. "I said ' _one_ of!'"

 

**(Thanos puts the Mind Stone in the center of the gauntlet, and relishes in the power)**

**(Thor shoots lightning at Thanos, and Stormbreaker lands in the Titan's chest)**

 

"Wee bit late!" Shuri yells at Thor, as she takes her seat next to the present day Vision. Basically everyone else cheers... except for Wanda and Shuri.

 

**Thor: I told you... you'd die for that.**

**(Thor pushes the axe farther into Thanos's chest)**

 

Nebula winces. 

 

**Thanos: You should have... you should... you should have gone for the head.**

**(Thanos snaps his fingers)**

**Thor: No!**

**(A white screen)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'You should've gone for the head' remains to date the most haunting line in a movie. Comment if you agree.


	22. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It- it- it's the second to last chapter!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was killing me to write. We have one more chapter after this! I'm sorry.

     Rhodey sighs, "I knew it. And yet that snap still shocked me."

     Shuri put up one finger. "You get three strikes, Strange!" She glares at the doctor. "Strike one!"

     "This is kind of getting depressing." Scott murmurs. Several people throw the rest of their bowls at the Ant Man.

 

**(Thanos appears in an orange landscape, and notices no gauntlet)**

 

"Is he dead?" Okoye asks, a little too hopefully. Though, at this point no one in the room would actually find it bad to be hopeful of Thanos's death. 

 

**(The Titan turns to see a tiny figure standing in a structure)**

**(Thanos walks closer to the structure, and sees who the figure is)**

**Thanos: Daughter?**

 

Gamora's eyes flash, almost as warningly as Wanda's. That was saying something, as Gamora had no powers to show off her dangerously rising temper.

 

**(The young Gamora turns around)**

 

"This is my torture for all of eternity?" Gamora yells. "Because future-me dated the most idiotic person in the galaxy!?!" 

     Shuri huffed, "Obviously you've never had a decent conversation with Drax."

 

**Gamora: Did you do it?**

**Thanos: Yes.**

**(Thanos momentarily looks sad)**

**Gamora: What did it cost?**

**Thanos: Everything.**

**(Gamora looks like she's going to cry)**

**(Back in Wakanda)**

**(The gauntlet is charred, and Thor looks horrified)**

 

"Is he dead!?!" T'Challa yells. A few people give the quiet monarch the side-eye, but no one seems to want to miss a minute.

 

**Thor: What did you do? What'd you do?**

**(Thanos teleports away, and leaves a purple blooded Stormbreaker behind)**

 

"Not dead." Loki mutters. Everyone groans.

 

**Steve Rogers: Where'd he go? Thor. Where'd he go.**

**Bucky Barnes: Steve?**

**(Bucky turns to dust, and the gun falls)**

 

Everyone's jaws drop. None more so than Steve, who looks like he wants to cry. Shuri glares at Strange and puts another finger up.

 

**(Steve crouches into the dust and puts a hand to it)**

**(M'Baku sees several warriors turn to ash)**

**(Back in the jungle)**

**T'Challa: Up, general. Up! This is no place to die.**

 

"Damn it!" Strange yells. Shuri glares at the TV, a slight wateryness coming into her eyes.

 

**(T'Challa takes Okoye's hand, and turns to ash)**

 

Strange braces himself, just as Shuri throws about a dozen pillows from around the room at him. Abnormally hard for a simple pillow, might he add.

 

**(Okoye speaks in Xhosa)**

**Groot: I am Groot.**

 

"Woah..." Drax mutters. 

     Quill wipes at his eyes. "That was deep, dude." Rocket starts to cry, and Groot hides his face.

     "What'd he say?" Steve asks in awe of the little tree.

     Thor purses his lips, "Dad."

 

**(Groot starts to fade, and Okoye is shouting in the distance)**

**Rocket: Oh... no, no, no! Groot! No.**

**(Rocket reaches the dust, just as Groot fades)**

**(Wanda is crouching over Vision's dead body, and she smiles as she fades away)**

 

"That is damn sad." Valkyrie says, placing her bottle away from her, as if she couldn't drink anymore.

 

**(Sam fades away)**

**James Rhodes: Sam!**

 

"Ooh." A few people wince. Sam looks appaled. "That actually had been my last line."

 

**(Okoye is having a panic attack)**

**James Rhodes: Sam, where you at?**

**(Back on Titan)**

**(Peter helps Tony up, and Quill is leaning on Mantis)**

**Mantis: Something's happening.**

 

"Alright, Mantis! Into the hole!" Tony yells at the tiny antennae woman.

     Mantis instantly perks up, and claps. "Yay!"

     Tony blinks. "It's like firing Elmo." Shuri says with a sad smile. 

     "Get out of my house, for making that reference." 

 

**(Mantis fades into dust)**

**(Drax starts to turn)**

**Drax: Quill?**

**(Drax makes a pained face as he dies)**

**Tony Stark: Steady, Quill.**

**Star Lord: Oh, man.**

**(Quill turns to ash)**

 

"So... Rocket is the last of the guardians." Nebula blinks at the screen. "I thought he would at least have Groot. And it would've been because he murdered the rest of you... and Gamora and Quill broke up. So she left."

     Rocket looks up. "No one said that Gamora would be the one to leave!" Quill looks appaled. No one sympathizes.

 

**Dr. Strange: Tony. There was no other way.**

**(Strange and the Cloak turn to dust)**

 

"Blanket of death!" Drax calls out softly.

     Peter purses his lips and his brow furrows. "He pulled a Loki." Strange and Loki rolls their eyes.

 

**Peter Parker: Mr. Stark?**

 

"NO!" Bucky gasps.

 

**(Peter looks sick)**

**Peter Parker: I don't feel so good.**

 

Tony's face had dropped. Peter's lip trembled.

 

**(Dust starts to form)**

**Tony Stark: You're all right.**

**Peter Parker: I don't... I don't know what's happening. I don't know...**

**(Peter falls into Tony's arms)**

**Peter Parker: I don't want to go. I don't want to go, sir. Please. Please, I don't want to go. I don't want to go.**

 

Blink. That's all anyone does. No one can think of anything else to do. "I'm tired." Wanda mumbled. She got up, gestured Natasha out of her seat and leaned her head against Vision. Wanda seemed to fall asleep instantly.

 

**(Peter falls to the ground)**

**Peter Parker: I'm sorry.**

**(Peter dies)**

**(Tony falls forward slightly)**

**Nebula: He did it.**

 

"Your in the hole too, Nebula!" Tony yells. Nebula sticks her tongue out at him.

 

**(Back in the Wakandan jungle)**

**(Steve turns Vision's body over)**

**(Natasha runs over, and grabs her stomach when she sees Vision)**

**James Rhodes: What is this? What the hell is happening?**

**Steve Rogers: Oh, God.**

**(On Titan 2)**

**(Thanos sits down to watch the sunrise and smiles)**

**(Black)**


	23. End Credits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I- I- I jus- I just can't!!!!
> 
> Enjoy!

     "Tony Stark," Steve reads. "Thor Odinson, Bruce Banner... what is this?" 

     Tony rolls his eyes. "It's the end credits, Steve! The movie is over!" A soft snore accompanied is words, and everyone turned to see Wanda sleeping peacefully on Vision. "Anyone want to eat something? I'm starving!" 

     Scott rolls his eyes, "Obviously, seeing as you never let me eat any pizza!"

     Thor hums. "You know where I haven't been in the longest time?" Tony's mouth dropped, and he looked like he was in heaven.

     "YES! I'll call! Get the cars ready!" Tony jumped up.

     Natasha smiled, "I'll meet you there, but... Shuri can I talk to you for a sec?" Shuri furrows her brow, but walks with Natasha to another room anyway. A few minutes pass before Shuri comes back into the room with a small smile. 

     "Where's Nat?" Steve asks the young teen.

     Shuri gives a secretive smile, "Oh... she's coming. She says that she'll meet you there."

     Tony claps, "Well, that settles it!" 

     "Where are you taking us?" Strange asks with a wrinkled nose. 

     Tony shrugs, "A place that we've gone to the last time we almost died." The Iron Man then turns to Strange, "Oh! And invite Wong!" 

* * *

     "Wow." Okoye mutters two hours later. "I never thought that I would enjoy shwarma that much."

     Natasha laughs, her newly blonde hair bobbing, "Not as wierd as one would think." The elevator was pretty cramped, and only half of their group was in this one. A chime announced the opening of the elevator, but nothing prepared them for what... or rather who stood in their living room. 

     A blonde woman in jeans and a brown leather jacket was staring out one of the windows, but turned as soon as they entered the room. Her face instantly lit up when she saw them. "Great! You guys are back!" 

     Tony narrowed his eyes at her. "Who are you?" The other half of the group came out of the second elevator, but stopped as the first one had. 

     The blonde's mouth turned to the shape of an 'o'. "Right. Sorry. You guys haven't met me yet." She walks over to a duffel bag by her feet and shows a blue and red costume with a yellow star in the center. "I'm Carol. Carol Danvers."

     "Why should  _that_ make us know who you are?" Shuri questions.

     Carol puts the uniform away and tilts her head. "Who let you in?" Steve asks.

     "Maria. Well... technically F.R.I.D.A.Y let her in, to show her some video that annoyed her, and she let me stay here." Titlting her head further, Carol closes her eyes. "You didn't wait 'til the end of the credits, did you?" 

     Scott made a face, "Who waits until the end of the end credits of a movie?" 

     Carol shakes her head, and puts her hands up. "That's what I said. I swear, Nick is going to hear an earful!" She spits irratably. Sighing, Carol gestures for the seats. "Vision, can you fast forward to the end of the end credits?"

     Vision nods, and the everyone waits as the long list of white letters turn to all black.

 

**Nick Fury: Still no word from Stark?**

**Maria Hill: No, not yet. We're watching every satellite on both hemispheres, but still nothing.**

**(A picture comes up of Fury and Hill in a car, with Fury driving)**

**(A beeping sound starts)**

**Nick Fury: What is it?**

**Maria Hill: Multiple bogeys over Wakanda.**

**Nick Fury: Same energy signature as New York?**

**Maria Hill: Ten times bigger.**

**Nick Fury: Tell Klein we'll meet him at...**

**(A car comes and skids in front of their car)**

**Maria Hill: Nick! Nick!**

**(Fury and Hill get out of the car, and Maria checks out the car to see now one there)**

**Nick Fury: They okay?**

**Maria Hill: There's no one here.**

**(A helicopter comes out of nowhere, and crashes into the side of a building)**

**Nick Fury: Call Control. Code red.**

**Maria Hill: Nick.**

**Nick Fury: Hill.**

**(Maria turns to dust)**

**(Fury runs to the back seat of the car and grabs a pager)**

**Nick Fury: Oh no.**

**(Nick starts to turn to dust)**

**Nick Fury: Mother...**

**(Nick dies, the pager falls to the ground, and Captain Marvel's logo comes up on the screen)**

**(Thanos will return)**

 

"Oh..." Peter murmurs. "That's your sign!"

     Carol nods. "I'm from the future? Or at least the future that you all just saw." 

     Bucky shudders, "Must be terrible."

     Carol sighs, "That's actually for all of you to decide." What she says is responded to with several furrowed brows. "My name is Captain Marvel, and I was sent here by Strange and Wong from the future."

     "I died." Strange tells her. Carol grimaces. 

     "Most of you didn't die... for long." Again more raises eyebrows. "I'm gonna show you a few more clips, and another movie. Afterwards, you're all going to tell me if you want to change the future."

     Wanda blinks. "There is more of it?"

     Sighing Captain Marvel nods her head. "So, rest up and drink some coffee! This is just the beginning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end! I repeat, this is not the end!
> 
> I have much more planned in this universe!
> 
> *The Big Book of "The"- A book of short stories about the Avengers lives after they watched the movies.  
> *The End Credit Scene- The watching of the Ant Man and the Wasp end credit scene.  
> *The Trailer- The watching of the newest Captain Marvel trailer, and eventual end credit scene.  
> *The Movie 2- When A4's disc comes out, it will be this... but with an ending.
> 
> I am also planning on releasing a short story called The Soul Word, which is mostly a Scarletvision + Starmora fanfic set after Infinity War. 
> 
> I also want to tell everyone that has followed this story from the beginning that I love you all. I am thankful for every like that I ever got. Anybody that even clicked on this work thinking that it didn't sound like the worst thing ever, is someone that I will be forever grateful of. I hope that you guys enjoyed this part of the journey and will follow me through the rest. 
> 
> Until the next time!!! <3


	24. UPDATE

I just posted my new story, The Big Book of 'The'. 

 

As mentioned before, it is set in the same universe as the movie. If any of you want to check it out, press the next work button at the bottom. 

 

Just wanted to make sure everyone knew there was a new story... and that it was part of the Avengers. Thank you!!!


End file.
